Secret After School
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: Ella es una alegre chica que pertence a una banda de rock, El es un violinista frío y codiciado, el único lazo que los une es el de la música y su clase social. Su personalidad y hasta su grupo de amigos son completamente diferentes. ¿Podrá pasar algo mas entre ellos? ¿El podrá pensar en algo mas que la música y ella dejara de ser únicamente su fan? Pasen y lean. RinxLen.
1. Chapter 1

Secret After School

 **Hola.**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic y ya sé que piensan no has terminado los otros dos ni el que estás haciendo con tu hermano ¿Por qué lo haces? Bueno la razón es porque últimamente me he sentido aburrida y con mucha inspiración así que gracias a mi hermano esta idea surgió y también porque nunca he escrito una historia completa con Len como protagonista así que quiero probar si mi lado masculino lo puede lograr.**

 **No olviden leer las notas finales.**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece, si fuera así Len seria mío.**

* * *

 **Cap.1.**

Por la mañana en el Instituto Vocaloid todos platicaban animadamente, todos excepto un joven el cual prefería estar solo ya que no era como el resto, él era el tipo de chico que cualquier chica querría tener, alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, su forma de ser con las personas era fría y distante ya que a él no le importaba hacer amigos, únicamente le interesaba tocar su violín y ser el mejor en la escuela.

-Len.

-¿Qué quieres Kaito?- el rubio parecía completamente molesto por la interrupción de su mejor amigo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el peli azul con curiosidad

-Las clases están a punto de comenzar y…- el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un chico peli morado lo interrumpió.

-Oye Len no te gustaría conocer a unas chicas- el peli morado parecía bastante feliz aun sabiendo que su respuesta seria un enorme no.

-No, no es algo que me interese.

-Len talvez si fueras menos frio y antipático podrías conseguir una novia.

-Gackupo sinceramente no tengo deseos de involucrarme en algo como el amor- el rubio parecía bastante irritado por los comentarios de sus amigos.

-Vamos Len no seas amargado.

-No soy amargado simplemente tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme- Len siguió caminando sin prestarle mucho atención a sus amigos.

-Vamos Len solo una noche, no pierdes nada con intentarlo- Gackupo trataba de convencerlo de una forma u otra.

-¿Si voy con ustedes dejaran de molestarme?

-Claro.

-De acuerdo entonces voy.

La noche llego más rápido de lo que esperaba el joven rubio, el claxon del auto de Gackupo sonó avisándole a Len que tenía que salir cuanto antes, Len subió en la parte trasera del auto y seguido de esto Gackupo arranco y se alejaron de la gran mansión en la que vivía el rubio desde que nació. Pasaron media hora en el auto, Kaito se dedicaba a hablar con Gackupo y revisar sus mensajes de texto, Gackupo se concentraba en conducir con precaución para no tener ningún accidente y mientras tanto Len se dedicaba a leer.

-Len- Kaito trataba de llamar la atención del rubio en vano.

-Hum- fue lo único que Len respondió.

-Realmente no te interesa ir con nosotros ¿verdad?

-Para ser sincero no.

-Aun no me explico cómo Luka sale con alguien como tú.

-Eso es muy fácil de entender, Luka sale conmigo porque tengo el mejor promedio de la escuela, soy muy centrado y maduro para mi edad….

-Y es tu prometida- completo Gackupo a modo de burla.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Seguro?

-Muy seguro.

-Está bien por una parte Len tiene razón ambos son muy listo y si se llevan muy bien pero en personalidad Luka es muy diferente.

-Por supuesto que no.

-De hecho Kaito tiene razón, mientras tu eres aburrido, frio, antipático y te la pasas todo el día en tu casa leyendo o practicando con tu violín Luka se está divirtiendo en muchas fiestas, es sociable, amable y siempre procura ayudar a los demás y aparte de eso tiene una banda.

-¿Lu Luka está en una banda?

-Es tu novia y ni siquiera lo sabias- respondió Gackupo burlonamente.

-¿Pero que hace Luka en una banda si ella toca el arpa y el piano?

-Simplemente se está divirtiendo y disfrutando su juventud, deberías de intentarlo alguna vez Len.

-Cállate.

-Gackupo estaciónate ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese lugar es mío.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Les pedí a las chicas que lo apartaran para nosotros.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Gackupo se estaciono en el lugar que Kaito había señalado momentos atrás, los tres salieron del auto, Len dejo su libro en el auto y guardo su celular en sus jeans, Kaito únicamente guardo su celular y desordeno un poco su cabello y Gackupo se dedicó a ponerle la alarma al auto. Los tres pasaron por el amplio jardín y adentraron a la enorme casa, al entrar pudieron observar a bastantes chicos bailando con vasos desechables en sus manos mientras cantaban el coro de la canción.

-Hay mucho ruido aquí- se quejó Len de mal humor.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Es una fiesta diviértete.

-Oye Gackupo.

-¿Qué pasa Kaito?

-¿Quién es la rubia que está ahí bailando con Ren y Rei?

-Rinto también está ahí ¿Sera amiga suya?

-Si quieres quédate aquí Len.

-No, voy con ustedes.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la barra de bebidas que había puesto dentro de la casa y tomaron un vaso desechable, seguido de esto se adentraron en el tumulto de gente sin perder de vista a sus amigos, al llegar los tres chicos se quedaron viendo a las 4 chicas que estaban bailando con ellos.

-Hola Ren- saludo Kaito colocando su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hace Len por aquí?

-Me trajeron a la fuerza- contesto Len molesto.

-Ya veo ¿Necesitaban algo?

-¿No nos van a presentar?

-Bien aunque no es algo que me agrade muchos, no te lo tomes personal Len, no es contigo es con esos dos bastardos.

-Ren no seas grosero- lo regaño una chica rubia de ojos azules.

-Perdón Rin.

-Está bien no te preocupes pero ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-El peli azul es Kaito, el peli morado Gackupo y el rubio Len.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rin Kagami- Rin mostro una radiante sonrisa al finalizar su presentación- Yo te conozco- dijo Rin señalando a Len.

-No lo creo, nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien como tú- respondió Len con desprecio.

-Eres Kagamine Len- dijo la rubia emocionada.

-¿De dónde me conoces?

-Te he visto tocar en la escuela de música, la forma en que tocas el violín es asombrosa.

-Gra gracias- Len se sonrojo ligeramente al ser adulado.

-No hay de que ¿gustan que los presente con las demás?

-Claro- respondieron Gackupo y Kaito al unísono.

-Como sea- respondió Len fríamente.

-Bueno vengan.

Rin camino hacia el centro del circulo siendo seguida por Kaito, Gackupo y Len, en cuento estuvo ahí comenzó a bailar así llamando la atención de las chicas que se encontraban a su lado quienes se dirigieron a bailar con ella.

-Bueno chicos ellas son Lenka, Rui y Miki- Rin se detuvo y señalo a cada una de sus amigas a modo de presentación.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Kaito, él es Gackupo y el rubio malhumorado de allá es Len.

-Mucho gusto- respondieron las tres chicas con lindas y amigables sonrisas.

-Oye Rin ¿no es momento de que tú y Miki se vayan?- pregunto la pelinegra de nombre Rui a la rubia y a la de cabello color chicle con preocupación.

-Es cierto Rin vámonos.

Ambas se fueron siendo seguidas por la expectante mirada de los tres chicos que apenas habían conocido, de sus dos amigas y de los chicos que se encontraban bailando con ellas momentos atrás.

-¿Tan pronto se tuvieron que ir?- pregunto Ren con curiosidad.

-No te preocupes Ren, Rin estará bien además es necesario.

* * *

De un momento a otro las luces del lugar se apagaron por completo al igual que la música, pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que las luces volvieran y todos se dirigieran al pequeño escenario que había sido montado horas atrás un poco lejos de la pista. El Dj se quedó en su lugar arreglando algunas cosas del sonido, las luces volvieron a apagarse repentinamente, los reflectores se fueron encendiendo poco a poco dejando ver al grupo de chicas quien ya se encontraba listas.

-Buenas noches- saludo Rin desde el escenario- les agradezco a todos por haber venido a mi fiesta de 18 años y espero que esta noche se diviertan con The Pink Dead.

Rin le entrego el micrófono a una peliaqua y regreso a su lugar, se posiciono con su bajo para comenzar a tocar en cuanto le dieran la señal, Miki comenzó a tocar la batería seguido de esto todas comenzaron a tocar y Miku a cantar.

 _Tiñéndose en un color sepia  
con una escena familiar._

 _mirando el aburrido cielo_  
 _mezclados con los_  
 _suspiros de la tarde_

 _aplastado y volviéndome_  
 _por la soledad_

 _despejados de recuerdos_  
 _mientras e incluso la verdad_

 _el tiempo cruelmente pasa_  
 _sumergiendo los_  
 _pensamientos_

 _sin saber porque esta aquí_  
 _aun_

 _sin emociones_  
 _disolviéndose el corazón en pedazos_  
 _no recuerdes_  
 _las cosas importantes_

 _remember_

 _un sucio y pecaminoso amor_  
 _si el tiempo se puede devolver_  
 _lo hermoso se ha gastado_  
 _contigo_  
 _quiero saber una vez más_  
 _la temporada_

 _remember_

 _te diré lo que esta vacío_  
 _¿por qué derramas lagrimas?_  
 _Corriendo hacia aquel lugar_  
 _en el tiempo_  
 _¿en dónde están los motivos para_  
 _no deshacerse del dolor?_  
 _desate el pelo mojado_  
 _intercambiando_  
 _después las cicatriz de la boca_

 _un silencio muy cruel en la parte_  
 _interior de tus ojos_

 _hice una promesa para la eternidad_  
 _y salvarte de aquí_

 _como el sonambulismo_  
 _has ingerido veneno_

 _no puedo ver su perfil_  
 _de la cara tan brillante_

 _brillante y radiante_

 _la luz es una ilusión_

 _remember_

 _un sucio pecaminoso amor_  
 _si el tiempo se pude devolver_  
 _lo hermoso se ha gastado_  
 _contigo_  
 _quiero saber una vez más la_  
 _temporada_

 _remember_

 _te diré lo que está vacío_  
 _¿por qué derramas las lágrimas?_  
 _Corriendo hacia aquel lugar en el tiempo_  
 _¿en dónde están los motivos_  
 _para no deshacerse del dolor?_

 _A cualquier número de veces_  
 _llamare tu nombre,_  
 _recordando y queriendo la voz_  
 _marchitándose_

 _remember_

 _presionando sobre el pecho_  
 _los fragmentos de las_  
 _memorias recuperadas._

 _El momento de saber_  
 _la respuesta que dejaste_  
 _incluso hiriendo al tonto_

 _remember_

 _los hilos de los lazos atados_  
 _algún día me conectare_  
 _contigo_

 _dedico una oración muchas veces_  
 _incluso sé que_  
 _esto es un error..._

 _remember_

 _la oscuridad_  
 _la oscuridad cayendo_

 _remember_

* * *

Las chicas continuaron tocando y cantando durante una hora, los invitados no dejaban de gritar y cantar junto con ellas mientras tanto Len no podía creer que su novia estuviera en una banda, tocando la guitarra tan felizmente y moviéndose al ritmo de la música, realmente lucia más feliz y emocionada que cuando tocaba el arpa. En cuanto a Kaito y Gackupo no podían creer que Rin y Miku fueran parte de la banda ya que no las habían visto nunca con ellas, ni en la escuela y mucho menos en las presentaciones.

Las chicas bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron hacia la barra para poder beber un poco y así refrescarse, seguido de esto se separaron y cada quien se dirigió al mismo lugar donde estaban sus respectivos amigos.

-¿Qué les pareció?- pregunto Rin con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Eso te enseñaron en la escuela de música?- pregunto Len burlonamente.

-Len deja de ser grosero con Rin-chan- dijo Kaito mirando a Len con rencor.

-No te preocupes Kaito-kun, de hecho yo toco el piano, el violín y el arpa- respondió Rin bastante feliz.

-Rin.

-¿Qué pasa Rui?

-Ren te está buscando, dice que si él te lleva a casa o que si Rinto lo hará.

-Supongo que Rinto quiere estar con Lenka y si me lo está preguntando es porque quiere que la fiesta termine temprano ya que es su casa.

-¿No crees que debiste de haberla hecho en la tuya Rin?

-Mis papás iban a estar y ya sabes como son Rui.

-Rin.

-Si Gackupo-kun.

-¿A qué escuela van?

-Utau.

-¿Pe pero esa escuela no es nuestra enemiga?- pregunto Kaito muy preocupado- ¿Por qué Miku y Luka las aceptaron? Y ¿Por qué estaban con Ren, Rei y Rinto?

\- Tranquilos, si somos todas de Utau pero no se preocupen no somos como todos los de ahí, a Miku-chan y Luka-chan las conozco desde la primaria y Ren, Rei y Rinto son….

-¡Rin! ¡Estuviste fabulosa!- Ren corrió a abrazarla, seguido de esto la cargo y acaricio su cabello con ternura.

-Gracias Ren.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Sí, solo me despido de todos y nos vamos.

-Debiste de haber hecho la fiesta en tu casa.

-Ya sabes que mis padres no lo hubieran permitido.

Rin se despidió de todos y seguido de esto salieron de la casa para después dirigirse al auto de Ren, mientras tanto en la fiesta, Len se encontraba bastante aburrido por lo que decidió salir al patio encontrándose con Luka quien no le prestó atención ni siquiera cuando paso junto a ella.

-Luka- dijo Len a modo de saludo.

-Hola Len-respondió ella confundida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sabía que esto pasaría. Len sinceramente no siento que lo nuestro funcione, no tenemos nada en común y tu realmente no sientes nada por mí ni yo por ti así que te parece ¿si solo somos amigos?- Luka parecía bastante seria al decir esto.

-Claro, yo entiendo.

-Me alegro mucho Len, les diré a mis padres.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Len se levantó temprano a pesar de que era sábado, se dirigió hacia la escuela de música donde su maestro seguramente lo estaría esperando con el ceño fruncido y listo para regañarlo, al entrar choco con una chica haciendo que todos los papeles que llevaba en sus manos salieran volando, la chica comenzó a recogerlos sin prestarle atención al chico, el por cortesía le ayudo a levantarlos de forma rápida ya que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Lo siento- dijeron al unísono.

-N no fue mi culpa iba muy distraída y no me fije por donde iba- dijo la chica bastante apenada y con la cabeza gacha.

-No, fue mi culpa yo venía corriendo y no te vi- Len parecía también muy apenado- Déjame compensártelo.

-N no es necesario.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el rubio entregándole los papeles sin voltear a verla.

-Kagami Rin- la rubia lentamente subió su cabeza encontrándose con los azules orbes de Len- Gracias.

-Eres la chica de ayer. Dijo más para sí mismo- ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería de enfrente para compensarte por lo de hace un momento?

-S sí.

-Después de esto Len volvió a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso y se adentró a su salo donde esperaba una fuerte reprimenda por parparte de Kiyoteru- sensei, Len se encontraba totalmente aterrado ya que a pesar de que era su maestro de música también era su maestro en el Instituto Vocaloid.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les gustara.**

 **No se olviden de dejar Reviews ni de visitar nuestra página en Facebook.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Secrete After School

 **Hola amiguitos del bosque:**

 **Para empezar no estoy drogada simplemente estoy muy feliz y como ya casi es mi cumpleaños esta semana subiré más capítulos. Ayer hubo unos problemas con la página y por lo tanto no pudimos actualizar nuestras historias pero ya que lo han resuelto y lo agradecemos de todo corazón aquí está el nuevo capítulo de SAS (Secret After School).**

 **Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Saku y a Kiara, gracias por dejar review, me hace muy feliz que les gustara mi historia y espero que no dejen de leer las otras, también para Fer, uno de mis amigos de la escuela. Suerte ahora que entres a la Uní.**

 **No se olviden de leer: Odio a primera vista, Mi vida contigo, El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune, Agente Azul y Deja Vu, tampoco olviden leer las notas finales y dense una vuelta por nuestra página de Facebook aquí estará el link:**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **NCap.2.**

El salón se encontraba completamente vacío, lo único que había en el eran algunas partituras, un piano, un escritorio y un pizarrón pero su maestro no se encontraba ahí. Saco el violín de su estuche y comenzó a practicar un poco, la puerta se abrió repentinamente sacando a Len de su concentración.

-Siento la tardanza joven Kagamine.

-No se preocupe ¿Se encuentra bien Hiyama-sensei?

-Sí, solo tuve una discusión con mi hija.

-¿Usted tiene una hija?

-Sí, va en Utau, apenas ayer fue su cumpleaños y esta mañana llego tarde a su práctica por ir a esa fiesta en casa de su primo.

-¿También estudia aquí?

-Sí, toca el arpa, el piano, el violín y el bajo en una banda, su madre y yo no estamos muy de acuerdo con eso.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno comencemos- el profesor dejo su portafolio sobre el escritorio y se dedicó a recordarle una cosas que Len recordaba bastante bien por lo que la explicación termino más rápido de lo que esperaban, el profesor tomo unas partituras y se las entregó al joven rubio quien las acepto gusto, comenzó a tocar tranquilamente llamando la atención del maestro ya que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de mostrarle el tomo y lo estaba haciendo increíblemente. Horas después las clases llegaron a su fin, al salir el rubio choco nuevamente con alguien provocando que la persona desconocida callera de sentón en el frio suelo.

-L lo lamento mucho- dijo el rubio nervioso mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a la desconocida.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así Kagamine-san- respondió cierta rubia con una sonrisa divertida para después tomar su mano- Gracias.

-No hay de que, lo lamento mucho es solo que estaba distraído- ambos se encontraban frente a frente aún tomados de la mano.

-No te preocupes ¿Po podrías devolverme mi mano?- pregunto Rin con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto, lo lamento mucho- Len la soltó delicadamente y rasco su nuca con vergüenza.

-Señorita Kagami.

-P profesor Hiyama- Rin parecía muy sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o regresaras sola?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara el profesor.

-Regresare sola- respondió levemente sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha.

-De acuerdo, joven Kagamine cuídela mucho, si su padre se entera de que le ocurrió algo es capaz de matarlo- la mirada del profesor era completamente aterradora, cuando Len lo vio quedo totalmente paralizado- Nos vemos.

-Lo lamento, el suele ser así cuando me ve con algún chico que no sea de la familia.

-¿Por qué?

-Na nada importante realmente.

* * *

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba junto en frente de la escuela de música, ambos se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana ya que hacia un poco de frio ese día y la luz del sol se filtraba por esta.

-Buenas tardes- saludo una chica peliverde con una amable sonrisa - ¿Qué desean ordenar?

-Gumi me podrías traer un mokaccino y un panque de naranja- respondió Rin con una radiante sonrisa.

-Por supuesto y Rin ¿Y ustedes?

-A una malteada de banana.

-En seguida- la peliverde se retiró con una radiante sonrisa.

-Kagami-san ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-Llámame Rin y si, a veces cuando necesito estudiar para mis exámenes vengo aquí.

-¿Por qué no estudias en tu casa?

-Mi hermano hace mucho ruido cuando lleva a sus amigos y a nuestros primos.

-¿Entonces vienes y te refugias aquí?

-Se podría decir que si ¿Y tú?

-Yo vengo pocas veces aquí.

-Ya veo, casi no sales ¿verdad?

-No, no me gusta.

-Lo note el día que te vi en la fiesta, parecías molesto.

-No era por la fiesta, era por mis amigos.

-¿Siempre te obligan a salir?

-Aquí esta lo que ordenaron- Gumi coloco sobre la mesa el pastel, el café y la malteada.

-Gracias Gumi.

-Gracias.

-Es un placer- Gumi le guiño el ojo a Rin mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Entonces Kagamine-kun ¿te gustan las fiestas?- Rin tomo un poco de café al terminar con su pregunta

-Por favor llámame Len, no se me hace justo que yo te tenga que hablar informalmente y que tú me llames formalmente y respondiendo a tu pregunta no, no me gustan- Len tomo un poco de malteada mientras observaba detenidamente a Rin.

-Ya veo Len-kun, es una lástima.

-¿Por qué Rin-san?

-Porque esta noche la banda tocara en una fiesta y me dieron muchos boletos para ir pero algunos de mis amigos no pueden y quería ver si a ti y a tus amigos les gustaría ir.

-Ya veo, creo que esta noche no tengo nada que hacer así que talvez pueda ir con ellos.

-Asombroso- Rin comenzó a buscar en su bolso color negro- Aquí están.

-Gracias- dijo Len tomando los boletos mientras los examinaba.

-Bueno Len-kun se está haciendo tarde y me tengo que ir a arreglar.

-Te acompaño.

-No es necesario pero gracias.

-No me molesta llevarte Rin-san talvez podamos hablar un poco más en el camino.

-No es por eso Len-kun es solo que ya me están esperando afuera- Rin saco su celular de su bolsillo y se dedicó a contestar- Ya voy Ren, si dile a Rinto que no se desespere que ya voy.

-Te acompaño a la puerta de la escuela- dijo Len levantándose de su asiento y dejando el dinero exacto en la mesa.

-Gracias-susurro levemente Rin- No te importa Ren.

-Vamos.

* * *

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron tranquilamente, se fijaron por ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, llegaron a la escuela y justo frente a la puerta se encontraban tres chicos esperando a la pequeña rubia.

-¿Qué haces con Len?- pregunto Rinto molesto.

-No te importa.

-Si me importa mocosa.

-¿A quién llamas mocosa?

-A ti idiota.

-No me digas idiota, estúpido.

-Tú no me digas estúpido.

-Puedo decirte como se me dé la gana.

-¿Quién te dio ese derecho?

-Nuestros padres desde el día en que nacimos.

-Eso es falso.

-Soy tu hermana mayor así que puedo hacerlo.

-Solo dos minutos.

-¿Y qué? Yo soy la mayor.

-Púdrete Kagami.

-No, púdrete tu Hiyama.

-¿Siempre hacen esto?- pregunto Len desconcertado.

-Sí, casi siempre y después sigue…- respondió Rei señalando a la pareja de rubios.

-Perdóname Rin, no quería decirte idiota ni que te pudrieras.

-¿En serio Rinto?

-Si ¿Me perdonas?

-Solo si me das de tus naranjas.

-De acuerdo- Rinto abrazo fuertemente a su hermana mientras Len seguía viéndolos muy confundido.

-Bien Rinto tenemos que irnos- dijo Rei de manera fría.

-Suelta a mi Rin- grito Ren al ver a Rinto aun con Rin en sus brazos.

-¿Tu Rin?- pregunto Rinto indignado.

-Sí, mi Rin. Ahora suéltala rubio.

-No la soltare es mía.

-Lo siento Len tenemos que irnos. Cuando se trata de Rin siempre se ponen así esos dos y si alguien no hace nada son capaces de matarse- Rei comenzó a caminar hacia el par de rubios y el peli negro.

Len se quedó completamente desconcertado en su lugar hasta que decidió regresar a su casa, subió a su auto y se dispuso a conducir tranquilamente hasta que su celular sonó, lo saco tranquilamente de su bolsillo derecho y tomo la llamada sin siquiera mirar el número.

-¿Quién habla?

-…..

-Sí, los veo en mi casa en una hora. Adiós.

Colgó el celular y se dedicó a conducir, después de conducir durante varios minutos llego a la enorme mansión en la que vivía, se detuvo en la puerta en la entrada y bajo con demasiada tranquilidad, le entrego las llaves a su mayordomo y se adentró en la casa. Subió las escaleras con la mayor calma del mundo, recorrió un largo pasillo hasta que por fin llego a la biblioteca, tomo uno de los libros que más le gustaba y se sentó en el sillón de cuero.

* * *

 **Len POV:**

Estuve durante una hora leyendo hasta que por fin me dio hambre y decidí bajar a comer algo, baje las escaleras tranquilamente hasta que el timbre sonó, me dirigí a la comida y me senté frente a las sillas que se encontraban frente a la isla.

-Hola Haku.

-Hola Len-sama ¿Desea comer?

-Sí.

-Len-sama sus amigos se encuentran aquí- dijo una pelirroja de coletas con forma de taladros.

-Diles que pasen Teto.

-Sí señor.

-Hola Lenny- dijo Kaito de forma melosa mientras entraba a la cocina.

-No me digas Lenny.

-Kaito-sama y Gackupo-sama ¿Desean comer algo?- pregunto Haku a los chicos.

-Por favor Haku.

-Aquí tienen- dijo Haku entregándoles sus platos.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieren ir a una fiesta?- pregunte de repente provocando que Haku tirara su sartén y que los chicos se atragantaran con su comida.

-¡¿Q que?!- logro pronunciar Kaito después de tomar un poco de agua.

-Hoy en la escuela de música me encontré con alguien y me dio esto- de su pantalón saco tres boletos para una fiesta.

-Oye Len esa fiesta es por aquí- dijo Gackupo después de quitarle los boletos y leer la dirección.

-Es en la casa de Luka- estaba completamente sorprendido.

-Es cierto.

-Iremos ¿verdad?- pregunto Kaito con mirada de cachorro.

-Sí.

-¿Quién te los dio Len? Hasta donde se solo las integrantes del grupo y sus amigos tienen acceso a estos boletos.

-Me los dio Kagami-san.

-¿Kagami?

-La rubia- respondió harto de su estupidez.

-¿Hablas de Rin?- pregunto Gackupo interesado.

-Si ella.

-Talvez le agradaste- dijo Gackupo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-O talvez alguno de nosotros dos le gusto.

-No creo que fuera eso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Creo que es novia de Ren.

-¿De Ren?- pregunto Kaito asombrado.

-Sí, hoy vi a Rinto y a Ren peleando con ella.

-¿Peleando?- pregunto Gackupo- Ellos nunca pelean.

-No, a menos que la causa sea la prima de Ren y hermana de Rinto.- dijo esta vez Kaito.

-¿Los has visto pelear por ella?

-No Gackupo pero los he visto dejar de hablarse por ella.

-Bueno no es algo que nos importe.

-Len tiene razón.

Todos dejamos los platos dentro del fregadero y nos dirigimos a mi habitación para perder el tiempo en lo que la fiesta comenzaba. Las horas pasaban y los chicos no dejaban de jugar con mi libro de ciencias.

-Dejen de lanzar mis libros.

-Estamos aburridos Len y lo único que haces es leer.

-Kaito tiene razón ¿ya podemos irnos?

-Vamos.

* * *

Los tres salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa de Luka, entregamos los boletos en la puerta de atrás y entramos como si nada, a lo lejos distinguí la rubia cabellera de Rin pero decidí no acercarme sino los chicos comenzarían a molestarme como de costumbre.

-Len ¿esa de ahí no es Rin?

-No sé.

-Ven vamos a hablar con ella- dijo esta vez Kaito entusiasmado.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde Rin y sus amigos estaban, al llegar vimos a Rinto abrazando posesivamente a Rin mientras Ren trataba de quitársela así que los chicos decidieron intervenir.

-Hola chicos- saludaron Kaito y Gackupo al unísono.

-Ah hola Kaito-kun y Gackupo-kun-saludo Rin con una radiante sonrisa- Hola Len-kun me alegra que pudieran venir a la fiesta.

-¿Quieres que te saquemos de aquí Rin-chan?- pregunto Gackupo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por favor.

-Oye Rinto- hablo esta vez Kaito.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno ya saben cómo es Len de tímido ¿y queríamos saber si nos prestarías a Rin-chan para que baile con él?

-Claro solo manténganla lejos de Ren.

-No hay problema.

-Toma Kagamine cuídala mucho- seguido de esto Rinto lanzo a Rin a los brazos de Len.

-Lo siento Len-kun no quería involucrarte en esto- Rin parecía realmente arrepentida.

-No te preocupes además no me vendría mal con alguien- le mostré una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Rin-chan siéntete feliz!- gritaron mis dos amigos al unísono.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto inocente.

-El chico más frio, amargado y antipático del mundo te sonrió- dijo Kaito emocionado- Ni siquiera a nosotros nos sonríe.

-Cállense, por eso no les sonrió. Ignóralos Rin-san.

-Cla claro.

-Entonces ¿Quieres bailar?- le extendí mi mano para que la tomara y fuéramos a bailar.

-Me encantaría- tomo mi mano y nos condujo hasta la pista de baile.

Estuvimos bailando durante mucho tiempo, estaba completamente cansado y Rin no quería parar ¿Qué ocurría con esta chica? Estaba más que claro que no era como las que había conocido, era divertida, extremadamente activa, le gustaba bailar, tocaba música clásica y aparte estaba en una banda, definitivamente esta chica era muy diferente y también era novia de un "amigo".

-Oye Rin-san.

-¿Qué sucede Len-kun?

-Ren y tu son ¿novios?- la verdad quería saberlo, no era normal ver a Rinto de esa manera.

-Ren y yo ¿novios?- Rin comenzó a reírse como si le hubiera contado el chiste más divertido del mundo- No no Ren y yo somos…

-Rin tenemos que irnos ya va a empezar- la amiga de Rin llego a interrumpirnos repentinamente.

-Ya voy Miki. Nos vemos en un rato Len- Rin se fue corriendo con su amiga y yo regrese con el par de idiotas que tenía como amigos quienes observaban la discusión que Rinto y Ren tenían.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Rin, Len?- pregunto Kaito llamando la atención de todos.

-Su amiga la de cabello rosado se la llevo.

-¿Miki?- pregunto Rinto.

-Si ella.

Entonces todo está bien.

De un momento a otro las luces del lugar se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras, los reflectores se fueron encendiendo uno por uno dejando ver así a las integrantes de la banda.

-Hola a todos- dijo Miku con una sonrisa- nos alegra que pudieran venir a la fiesta así que a divertirse- todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción.

* * *

 _En un castillo rodeado por la niebla que es desconocida para el humano_

 _Meditan tres bellas reinas._

 _La sentencia en el silencio de la noche. Marca el comienzo de aquel festejo._

 _Apegado a hechizantes encantos, los lamentables sacrificios se reúnen._

 _Oh, elegido sacrificio de esta noche_

 _Ahógate en tus más dulces sueños_

 _Si tú me ofreces todo lo que tengas, entonces en mis brazos tú deberás_

 _El más sustentoso placer._

 _Profiere ante mí, tu inmaculada sangre._

 _El suspiro de un cazador de demonios se mezcla en el banquete de esta noche_

 _Brillantemente despiertan las memorias de su anterior vida como humana_

 _Hombres ella devoró, horas ella ganó a distancia entonces luego su corazón perdió_

 _Hace mucho tiempo, su vida y sus deberes de haber perecido hace mucho tiempo._

 _"Se supone que tú no deberías de estar viva, pero es imposible para nosotros el reunirnos"_

 _Ella sabía que esto era una imposibilidad, pero aun así su corazón temblaba._

 _[Narración]-_

 _Hace mucho tiempo..._

 _Atrás en el tiempo cuando ella aún seguía siendo humana._

 _La chica tuvo un amante._

 _Sin embargo, ellos eran descendientes de dos grandes familias que estaban en conflicto entre ambas._

 _Las cuales nunca aprobarían su unión._

 _No obstante, se amaron mutuamente hasta la muerte._

 _Renació otra vez como una diablesa,_

 _La chica que ha vivido durante milenios observó el sacrificio frente a sus ojos._

 _Su vivo retrato, como si fuera su anterior amante._

 _Realmente, un cruel truco del destino._

 _¡Nuestra tonta hermana!_

 _¡Qué pena que tu corazón haya sido robado por un simple mortal!_

 _Porque nuestra sangre no debe mezclarse nunca con la de un humano._

 _Seguramente, tú comprendes aquel significado._

 _Nuestra sangre se vuelve tóxica para los humanos._

 _Si así deseas, entrégale tu sangre_

 _Oh, joven cazador de vampiros_

 _Apresúrate y abandona este castillo anónimo._

 _Si tú no tienes la intención de matarme_

 _Entonces yo... te protegeré._

 _Atravesando el oscuro bosque, atravesando las ventiscas de la montaña, el par galopa a lo lejos._

 _Lejos, muy lejos donde ningún ojo pueda alcanzarlos._

 _Para la pareja que traiciono a sus respectivos clanes y personas_

 _Todo lo que esperaría para ellos sería la retribución porque somos cajas de pandora..._

 _El corazón que ella había ganado de nuevo sirvió para fomentar la vida de su querido_

 _Ella sabía que esto era una imposibilidad, pero aun así su corazón temblaba._

 _[Narración]-_

 _Las dos reinas restantes se desvanecieron_

 _Y el mundo de los demonios se hundió en un estado de guerra._

 _Mientras tanto la ex reina que había decidido no consumir más sangre que a su vez Perdió ese increíble poder._

 _Aunque eran perseguidos por hombres y demonios por igual,_

 _Se rumorea que dos grandes demonios de identidad desconocida están protegiéndola._

Las chicas siguieron tocando durante una hora más canciones que yo desconocía completamente, la única que era conocida para mí era Lost Memory y solamente porque la habían tocado en la fiesta de anoche.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les dio asco? Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque siento que fue un poco tedioso y aburrido espero que les gustara. La canción se llama Three Queens.**

 **Sakuravalichan:** Me alegro que la canción te gustara, hay algunas otras canciones de Van 'Ice que creo te gustarían, gracias por dejar tu review.

 **Kiara213:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara, talvez tarde un poco en actualizar debido a que escribo otras tres historias que espero también hayas leído y te hayan gustado.

 **No se olviden de dejar Reviews ni de visitar nuestra página en Facebook.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Secret After School

 **Hola:**

 **Como muchos se dieron cuenta esta vez actualice más rápido pero eso se debe a que ha habido actividad en la página y se los agradezco, no se olviden de entrar a la nuestra página de Facebook, les dejo el link: . ?id=400070376870172**

 **Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a** **Sorayahikarine09** **, gracias por dejar review, me hace muy feliz que te gustara mi historia y espero que no dejen de leer los otros fics, también para Rui-chan, una muy buena amiga que conocí en fanfiction, gracias por ser la primera en comentar estos fics y también por escucharme cuando lo necesito.**

 **No se olviden de leer: Odio a primera vista, Mi vida contigo, El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune, Agente Azul y Deja Vu, tampoco olviden leer las notas finales.**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Cap.3.**

 **Len POV:**

Al terminar la presentación de las chicas Rin y su amiga peli rosada regresaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros, Rinto y Rei seguían discutiendo sobre trivialidades ya que habían dejado el tema de Rin aun lado, al verla Rinto y Rei fueron a felicitarla y abrazarla.

-Estuviste estupenda, es la primera vez que tú y Luka tocan el violín en una de sus presentaciones, fue increíble- dijo Rinto muy feliz mientras la abrazaba.

-Él tiene razón Rin, lo hiciste muy bien felicidades.

-Gracias aunque me da miedo dejar mi violín con los demás instrumentos y pronto tendré que regresar a casa.

-¿No le dijiste a mamá que estarías conmigo?

-No.

-Ya veo.

-¿Quién se ira temprano?- pregunto Rinto preocupado.

-Yo, no me gustan las fiestas.

-¿Podrías llevarla a casa Len?

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias- dijo Rin apenada.

-Entonces vamos por tu violín y luego nos vamos.

-Sí.

Rin se despidió de todos y seguido de esto nos metimos entre la multitud para llegar al pequeño escenario, detrás de este se encontraba un hombre alto y peliverde impidiendo el paso.

-Hola Gumo.

-Hola Rin ¿Volverán a tocar?- pregunto el peliverde curioso

-No, tengo que regresar a casa así que vine por mi violín- Rin entro a sacar su violín de atrás del escenario.

-Ya veo ¿El viene contigo?- pregunto al verme.

-Sí.

-¿Es tu novio?

-N no Gumo, nos conocimos anoche pero mi hermano y mis primos lo conocen.

-¿Así que es amigo de Rei y Ren?

-Así es- respondió Rin al salir con un estuche- Listo, nos vemos Gumo.

-Claro, cuídala rubio- grito esto último.

Ambos salimos de la casa, al salir nos encontramos con Miku y Luka quienes estaban despidiéndose de un chico muy parecido a Miku, ambos ignoramos eso y pasamos de largo.

-¡Oye Rin!-grito Luka feliz.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Miku- Parece que vas bien acompañada, no hagas locuras rubia.

-N no, e él es Len, lo conocí anoche.

-Luka mira es Len…. ¡Es Len! ¡¿Qué haces aquí rubio?!- Miku parecía muy feliz y emocionada.

-Rin me invito- respondió fríamente.

-¿Y a donde van tan solitos y a estas horas?- Miku parecía que nunca se callaría.

-A la casa de Rin.

-Len no sabía que eras de ese tipo- dijo esta vez Luka de forma burlona.

-Rin ¿tus padres no están en casa?- pregunto Miku con mirada picara siendo seguida por Luka quien parecía divertida.

-Bueno de hecho no están pero aun así no me puedo quedar más tiempo en la fiesta- Rin parecía bastante incomoda.

-Cuídala Kagamine y no hagas nada que ella no quiera- dijo Miku de forma amenazadora.

-No soy Kaito ni Gackupo Miku. Nos vemos- tome a Rin de la muñeca y la arrastre conmigo- Vamos Rin.

-S sí.

Caminamos de esa manera por un momento hasta que me percaté de que seguía tomando por lo que decidí soltarla y seguir caminando algunos metros hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar dónde quedaba su casa.

-Rin ¿Cuál es tu casa?- pregunte un poco interesado.

-Es la de la esquina- dijo algo tímida.

Llevaba años viviendo en esta zona y sabía muy bien que esa casa pertenecía a una persona muy importante ya que era la más grande de todas, incluso era más grande que la mía. Llegamos más rápido de lo que creí, Rin comenzó a caminar hasta la gran puerta y toco el timbre.

-Buenas noches señorita Rin, llega dos minutos tarde.

-Lo siento Ted es que vine caminando.

-¿Regreso usted sola? ¿Y el irresponsable de su hermano?

-Él se quedó en la fiesta y me trajo uno de sus amigos.

-Menos mal, pase señorita.

-Sí.

-¿Gusta pasar joven?- pregunto un chico peli rosado de cabello largo atado en una coleta.

-N no estoy bien, regresare a casa.

-¿Seguro Len? ¿No quieres tomar un vaso de agua antes?

-Es de mala educación rechazar la oferta de la señorita- dijo el peli rosado.

-D de acuerdo Rin- el chico de pelo rosado me dejo pasar a la casa de Rin.

* * *

Ambos nos dirigimos a la sala donde nos sentamos en el mismo sillón y comenzamos a conversar de algunas cosas, minutos después llego a la sala un chico muy parecido a Haku con galletas y té. Rin tomo una de las razas y comenzó a beber tranquilamente.

-¿No te gusta el azúcar?- pregunte sorprendido al ver que ella no había tocado el azúcar en ningún momento.

-Si pero prefiero la miel y la leche en mi té- respondió con una agradable sonrisa- El tuyo no tiene ni miel ni leche porque Dell no sabe cómo te gusta el té.

-Me gustaría probarlo así- conteste con sinceridad.

Rin hizo sonar una campanita la cual se encontraba en la mesa, seguido de eso llego el mismo chico peliblanco.

-Rin-sama ¿el té no fue del agrado de su amigo?

-A Len le gustaría probar el té como normalmente lo preparas para mí-contesto ella cortésmente.

-Por supuesto.

El peliblanco se llevó mi taza y la preparo como lo haría con la de Rin, al volver el dejo sobre la bandeja que estaba en la mesa, tome mi taza con algo de curiosidad, el olor era diferente así que lo probé, era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado a lo largo de mi vida.

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sabe muy bien y el olor es realmente agradable.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Al terminar el té decidí que era momento de irme sin embargo algo llamo mi atención, del otro lado de la sala se encontraba una puerta entre abierta dejando ver un gran salón donde según yo se encontraba un piano.

-¿Es un piano?- pregunte más para mí mismo.

-Si ¿Quieres verlo?- pregunto con emoción.

-¿Segura que no les moleste que me quede más tiempo?- pregunte preocupado.

-Muy segura, mis padres no están y los únicos que se encuentran aquí son Dell y Ted.

-Ya veo.

-¿Entonces quieres verlo?- pregunto con mayor emoción.

-Me gustaría- susurre al escucharla tan energéticamente.

Ambos entramos al salón donde se encontraba el piano, dentro de este se encontraban algunos instrumentos más como: guitarras, violines, un arpa, dos guitarras eléctricas y dos bajos.

-¿Tocas todo esto?- pregunte curioso.

-Sí, mi padre es maestro de música así que él me enseña a tocar.

-¿Quién es tu padre?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-No puedo decirte- contesto apenada mientras se sentaba para tocar el piano.

Comenzó a tocar algunas notas al azar que no sonaban nada mal, me quede escuchando un poco, realmente tocaba bien, también en su presentación de hace un momento toco muy bien el violín.

-Tocas muy bien- susurre más para mí que para ella.

-Muchas gracias-susurro un poco sonrojada.

-También en la fiesta tocaste muy bien el violín.

-Para mí es un alago que te guste- dijo con sus mejillas completamente encendidas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido.

-Bueno es que desde que entre a la escuela de música me ha gustado- dijo esta vez mas sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- N no me malentiendas me refiero a que me gusta tu música.

-¿Así que eres fan del gran Kagamine Len?- pregunte con arrogancia.

-Sí, la verdad es que cuando recién entre no me agradabas e incluso me caías mal.

-Pero no me conocías ¿Cómo podía caerte mal?

-Bueno es que había escuchado muchas cosas de ti como que eres un engreído, frio, mujeriego y que tratas a todos mal pero un día mientras practicabas pase por ahí y escuche como tocabas, me enamore de ese sonido tan melodioso y delicado, quería saber quién era capaz de tocar así, cuando me enteres de que eras tú todo mi odio paso a ser admiración, la forma en que tocas me gusta mucho- dijo con ojos brillantes.

-M me alegro que te guste como toco y no soy lo que todos dicen, al menos mujeriego no.

-¿Tienes novia?

-Sí, perdón no, ya no.

-¿Ya no? ¿Quién era?

-Luka.

-¿Por qué terminaron?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Dijo que éramos muy diferentes y que lo nuestro no funcionaria.

-¿Crees que son diferentes?

-Desde ayer en la noche si lo creo pero tú y yo también somos diferentes y nos llevamos muy bien.

-Eso es cierto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novio?

-N no.

-¿En serio? Con eso de que siempre saludas a chicos creí que alguno de ellos seria tu novio.

-N no.

-¿Y Rinto o Ren?

-Rinto él es… como mi hermano además sale con Lenka- Rin no se veía muy feliz de decir esas palabras- Y Ren es mi primo.

-¿Y el chico de hoy?

-Es novio de mi amiga Gumi.

-¿Entonces no tienes novio?

-Salía con el hermano de Miku antes pero debido a que me engaño terminamos- respondió con una sonrisa.

-A mi Miku no me agrada mucho que digamos.

-A mí solo cuando esta borracha.

-Creo que entiendo el porqué.

-Len creo que ya es tarde.

-Tienes razón, debería regresar a casa.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

-Gracias.

* * *

Ambos salimos del salón, Rin apago las luces y cerró la puerta detrás de si, seguido de esto ambos fuimos a la puerta principal, Rin abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió conmigo.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos.

Seguido de esto me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, sería un camino largo pero al menos podría distraerme y pensar en lo que había pasado en estos dos días….

El lunes llego más rápido de lo que esperaba, entre a mi salón sin prestarle atención a mis amigos quienes no dejaban de hablar sobre cómo había estado la fiesta después de que Rin y yo nos fuimos, en ocasiones preguntaban si Rin y yo habíamos ido a algún otro lado o si solo la había llevado a casa. Entre al salón sin prestarle atención al par de idiotas que se encontraban todavía charlando, al entrar una rubia cabellera fue lo que divise.

-¿Qué haces aquí hija? Sabes que si se enteran de que eres mi hija nos meteremos en problemas- Hiyama-sensei la regaño con cariño.

-Lo siento papá sé que nadie se tiene que enterar de que soy tu hija y menos de que soy una Utau pero tenía que traerte tu almuerzo- dijo la chica rubia muy decaída.

-Gracias cariño, ahora vuelve a la escuela- dijo Hiyama-sensei con una sonrisa- Kagamine-san- fue lo único que pronuncio al verme.

-¿Es su hija?- pregunte al ver a la chica a un de espaldas.

-Para que ocultarlo más-susurro más para sí.

-¡Len-kun!- grito Rin asustada.

-Rin ¿eres hija de Hiyama-sensei?

-¿T tu e escuchaste toda nuestra conversación?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Sí, lo siento fue un accidente.

-¿Podrías guardar el secreto?- pregunto aun nerviosa.

-Sí.

-Gracias.

-Kagamine-san ¿Podrías acompañar a mi hija a la puerta de salida?

-Sí.

-Gracias.

* * *

Ambos salimos del salón y caminamos por algunos pasillo del edificio para al final salir, los chicos que veían a Rin pasar susurraban entre ellos sin dejar de verla, algunos se le acercaban un poco pero al ver que yo estaba con ella inmediatamente se alejaban menos el par de brutos que tenía por amigos y Ren, Rei y Rinto que al verla corrieron a saludarla y abrazarla llamado así la atención no solo de los chicos sino también de las chicas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Rinto molesto.

-Yo vine a ver a Hiyama-sensei por algo de la escuela de música- dijo Rin a Rinto quien entendió de inmediato.

-¿Otra vez lo olvido?

-Sí.

-Gracias Rin ¿Qué haces con Len?

-No hay de que, el profesor le pidió que me acompañara.

-De acuerdo entonces los dejamos.

Ambos seguimos caminando hasta la salida donde trate de despedirme de ella pero era algo difícil ya que parecía que no quería irse.

-Tu escuela es muy grande.

-Si ¿No tienes clases?- pregunte al ver que no tenía prisa.

-Miki me mandó un mensaje para avisarme que no irían los maestros de las primeras tres horas así que tengo tiempo.

-Ya veo, Rin-san perdón por dejarte aquí pero tengo que regresar a clase o sino Hiyama-sensei me regañara.

-Papá suele ser así, Nos vemos Len-kun.

Rin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a quien sabe dónde, regrese al salón donde la clase ya había comenzado, el profesor se encontraba dando una ligera explicación cuando llegue.

-Kagamine-san tardo más de lo que esperaba ¿Sera que la chica de antes llamo más su atención de lo que debería?- Hiyama-sensei mostraba una mirada la cual me aterraba.

-N no es eso.

-¿Entonces porque tardo tanto?

-Lo que pasa es que Rin-san se quedó viendo unas flores además ese grupo nos embosco antes de que pudiéramos cruzar el patio- dije señalando al grupo de chicos los cuales eran mis "amigos".

-Muy bien. Tome asiento y señor Hiyama después de clase quiero hablar con usted.

-Si profesor.

* * *

La clase paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, ala terminar Rinto se acercó al escritorio de su padre, yo guardaba algunas cosas por lo que no le preste mucha atención hasta que Rinto comenzó a quejarse.

-Rinto es tu hermana y no voy a permitir que se regrese en metro, algo malo podría pasarle.

-Pero hoy tengo práctica.

-Y yo no puedo ir.

-Señor Hiyama ¿le gustaría que yo pase por su hija?- pregunte dudoso.

-¿Qué te traes con mi hermana Kagamine?- pregunto Rinto con ganas de matarme.

-Somos amigos Rinto, además tú no quieres ir por ella y yo tengo tiempo hoy.

-De acuerdo puedes ir por ella Kagamine-san pero solo si prometes que la cuidaras y que no le harás daño.

-Es más fácil que ese monstro le haga más daño a el- susurro Rinto.

-Lo prometo señor, además quería darle esto- dije mostrándole una plumilla- Se le cayó cuando vino.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les dio asco? Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque siento que fue un poco tedioso, aburrido y largo espero que les gustara.**

 **Sorayahikarine09:** Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te gustara y que también te sintieras un poco identificada con Rin, la verdad es que yo no tengo hermanos y mis primos son más grandes que yo pero tengo amigos que son muy parecidos a Rinto, Rei y Ren también a Len y sus amigos. Al fin encuentro a alguien más que pone en su lugar a los hombres cuando la hacen enojar, aunque yo los golpeo casi siempre por nada. Espero que también te des una vuelta por mis otros fics y me des tu opinión.

 **Kizu-chan:** Lamento si es algo predecible para ti pero como apenas la voy comenzando es un poco difícil tratar de separar las ideas de Odio a primera vista y Mi vida contigo ya que cuando la comencé a escribir recientemente había terminado de escribir uno de sus capítulos. A Ren, bueno el muy rara vez sale en fics, sin embargo me parece que Ren también cuenta como parte de Vocaloid, no estoy muy segura si entraría como Utau ya que ellos están creados por fans, los Haine son las versiones en negro de Rin y Len al igual que los Kagene y Rinto y Lenka quienes son también versiones de Rin y Len, creo que ellos tampoco entrarían en una categoría ya que también fueron creados por fans para fans por lo cual según tu lógica no serían parte de Vocaloid ni Utau.

Cambiando de tema la razón por la que junte a los tres es debido a que creo que se verían bien juntos y congenian muy bien sin contar que los Kagene y los Haine muy rara vez salen en fics y en lo personal me gustan mucho los tres, respondiendo a lo de utilizar más personajes, ya que la historia apenas va comenzando conforme avance se irán conociendo a mas personajes ya sean de Utau o de Vocaloid sin embargo yo prefiero más a estos, es por eso que en todos mis fics los utilizo y al igual utilizo a SeeU, Neru, Nero, Akaito, Kaiko entre otros, aun así aprecio mucho tus observaciones y agradezco que te tomaras la molestia y el tiempo de escribir un review para mejorar nuestros fics. Gracias.

Y otra cosa que quería aclarar es que todos los fics sobre Vocaloid me pertenecen a mi menos Agente Azul ya que es de mi hermano a quien le pertenecen los demás que son creados por él y El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune es de ambos. Nuevamente me disculpo si algo de lo que hicimos anteriormente te molestara o te confundiera, te agradezco que nos lo hicieras saber y nos expusieras tu punto de vista.

 **No se olviden de dejar Reviews ni de visitar nuestra página en Facebook.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Secreto Después de la Escuela

 **Hola:**

 **Se que prometí subir Varios Capítulos Pero el domingo 6 No Pude DEBIDO una cola me Llevaron una cola Lugar ONU sin nada tenia de Señal, ni Siquiera para mi Teléfono Así Que Decidi Hacer ONU mini-maratón de UNOS 4 Capítulos of this nueva historia por mi cumpleaños y también párr Compensar El Tiempo Que tarde en Escribir, espero Que les gusten.**

 **No olviden darse Una vuelta por our page de Facebook:**

 **No se olviden de leer: Odio a primera vista, Mi vida contigo, El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune, Agente Azul, Deja Vu, TAMPOCO olviden Leer las Notas Finales.**

 **Vocaloid no me Pertenece.**

* * *

 **Gorra. 4.**

 **Len POV:**

Despues De Hablar Con Hiyama-sensei Sobre Como Que tenia Cuidar un su hija Una Vez la del que recogiera salí del salón y me dirigí Hasta el Estacionamiento Donde me Esperaba mi auto, Entre en el rapidamente, lo encendí y seguido de ESTO me concentre en Llegar a la Escuela Donde iba Rin.

Tarde Bastante en Encontrar u Lugar Donde estacionarme Una Vez Que estuve Ahí, Cuando por fin Encontré Un lugar de Estacionamiento Cerre Todos Los cristales, Baje del auto y le puse la alarme. Comence a Caminar Hacia la entrada ¿Donde habian Muchos chicos, Entre la multitud no lograba ver a la rubia Que Me habian Encargado y FUE Ahí Cuando me arrepentí de no Tener su numero, me acerque lo Más Que Pude a la puerta de entrada ¿CUANDO choque con una chica de cabello negro, INMEDIATAMENTE le Pedí disculpas y ella las acepto de mala gana.

-¡Oye Tú! - Grito alguien un lo Lejos La Verdad no sabia a Quién y no me importaba.

-Hum Donde Estara ESA chica- susurre al no Verla por Ninguna parte.

-¡Oye Rubio ¿acaso no escuchaste que te Hable - Dijo un chico de pelirrojo.

-Lo Siento ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Si, Chocaste con mi novia- respondio molesto.

-Lo Siento Mucho no fue mi Intención, solo estoy buscando a alguien que ... ..- no me dejo Continuar Hablando.

-Eres De Vocaloid ¿A Quien Buscas rubio teñido - ESE comentario me habia molestado en exceso but trarse de Ocultar mi molestia.

La conoces -Kagami Rin ¿-? PREGUNTE amablemente.

-Si La conozco, Rinto y Ren no estaran muy felices De que alguien como tú la busque.

-Su Padre me pidio Que viniera por ella ¿Sabes Dónde está o no -? Molesto PREGUNTE.

-Déjalo En paz Akaito solitario busca un Kagami- DIJO Una pelinegra.

-Está Bien Miku. Siempre Espera un su hermano en los arboles de allá- Dijo señalando la esquina.

-Gracias.

-Akaito Shion, ella es Miku Zatsune.

-Kagamine Len.

-Eres Amigo de mi primo, habla Seguido de ti y de ¿una berenjena? - Pregunto confundido.

-¿Gackupo?

-Si, La berenjena gigante.

-No Creo Que un Gackupo le guste Que Lo llamen Asi- respondi Rascando mi nuca con incomodidad.

-Mira Ahi esta Rin- DIJO EL pelirrojo señalando Los Arboles.

-¡Oye Rubia enana - grito la pelinegra Llamando la Atención de Rin quien se Veía molesta.

-Te Lo DICHO millas de Veces Que No Me Llames rubia enana Zatsune- respondio molesta.

-Bien Then naranjita- contesto burlona- Alguien te busca.

-¿A Mi?

-Si, Diez Seguido de ESTO me empujó Hacia Rin.

-Lo Siento.

-No Te preocupes Len- respondio tranquilamente- ¡¿Len? ! ¡¿Qué haces ?! here

-tu Me Padre Pidio Que viniera- respondi con indiferencia- Vamos.

-S Sí.

* * *

Ambos comenzamos un Hasta caminar mi auto, Una Vez estuvimos Frente a oprimí uno el de los Botones del Control Para Que botaran los Seguros, me acerque Hasta la puerta del copiloto y la Abrí Para Que entrara ella, Cuando por fin entro Cerre la puerta delicadamente y me dirigí al Lado del conductor, Seguido de ESTO me adentre en el auto, nos pusimos los cinturones y Arranque.

Durante el trayecto ninguno DIJO Una Sola Palabra, me dedique a Mirar unicamente la carretera al Igual Que ella.

-Len-Kun- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué Ocurre?

-¿Por Que Viniste tú y no Rinto-nii?

-Tu Papa no y Rinto Tenia Cosas Que Hacer Así Que Me pidieron que te trajera- La Verdad era podia Que Me Habia Ofrecido voluntariamente Pero ella sin saberlo Que Tenia.

-Ya Veo.

-rin-Susurre.

-¿Si?

-Cuando Te fuiste this mañana se te Cayó esto- le mostre la plumilla Que habia estado Guardada en las Bolsas de mis pantalones.

Encontrarla por -Gracias, this mañana la ESTABA buscando y Creí del la del que habia Dejado en casa.

-No Hay de que- Dije entregándosela Cuidadosamente.

-Muchas Gracias Len-kun- me mostro Una tierna sonrisa la cual sea Me Hizo sonreír poco un.

-De nada.

-Len-Kun.

-Dime.

-¿Me Podrias Dejar en casa de Miku - Pregunto tímidamente.

-Si.

-Gracias.

-No Hay de que.

-Len-Kun.

-¿Si?

-Rinto Y mi papá ¿no te amenazaron? - Pregunto curiosa.

-Solo Dijeron Que Si algo te pasaba no encontrarían Mi Cuerpo En Tiempo largo de la ONU.

-QUE Malos- Hizo Un pequeño puchero haciéndola lucir Realmente tierna.

-La Verdad no me importa Lo Que ESE par del tenga Que decir- conteste seriamente- Rin ¿Puedo hacerte Una PREGUNTA?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por Que tu no eres como tu padre Hiyama o tu hermano? - Sentia mucha curiosidad A Pesar de sable Que ESTO muy probablemente la deprimiría.

Padres -Mis estan divorciados.

-Lo Lamento Mucho.

-No Te preocupes Len, La Verdad es Que se Llevan mejor asi, papá sin Tuvo Que irse de casa y por lo del tanto Rinto TAMPOCO.

-Y SUPONGO que tu padre se quedo con la custodia de Rinto y tu Madre con la tuya.

-Así Es.

-Realmente Tiene Mucho SENTIDO si lo Piensas from this Punto de Vista.

-La Verdad un papá no le CONVIENE Mucho Que Sepan Que su hija Estudia en la Escuela enemiga.

-es Cierto Rin ¿Por Qué estudias Ahí?

-Mi Mamá estudio Ahí Así Que por lógica yo también Tenia Que estudiar Ahí.

-¿Y Rinto?

-Estudia Por ahi papá.

-Ya Veo, ya Llegamos Rin- Dije deteniendo el auto párrafo DESPUÉS bajar.

* * *

Me dirigí Hasta la puerta del copiloto la cual sea ya se encontraba abierta, Rin bajo Cuidadosamente MIENTRAS tomaba su mochila, trataba de ayudarla sin embargo ella no aceptaba la ESA ayuda. De un Momento A Otro la puerta de la casa de Miku se abrió Dejando ver a la peliaqua y la rosa peli.

-Luka Parece Que Rin te this quitando un Len- DIJO burlona Miku.

-Nosotros Ya HEMOS TERMINADO Miku ademas este es solitario favor ONU Que le hago un padre su.

-¿Len SABE La Verdad Rin - Pregunto Miku sorprendida.

-Así Es, se lo conté Hace Momento de la ONU.

-Ya Veo, traerla gracias por Len. Por Cierto dados mamá Que Tienen Que venir un CENAR un dia de Estós.

-No Te preocupes, yo les aviso. Nos vemos LUEGO.

Regrese tranquilamente Hasta Donde mi auto se encontraba, el pecado Subi Ninguna prisa y Arranque, conduje Lentamente Hasta Llegar a mi casa. Una Vez Ahí Subi rapidamente a mi habitación ¿Donde Encontré la escena horripilante Más Que Pude Haber presenciado.

-Hola Lenny- ESCUCHE La Voz de Kaito Dentro De Mi habitación.

-¿Qué Hacen here? ¿Por Que Tienen mi violín - PREGUNTE asustado.

-Tranquilo Len, Gackupo lo Cuidando this b ...

-Maldito Gackupo- mi hermoso violín habia caído al suelo- Morirás.

-L Len estoy Seguro de Que Podemos resolverlo- aseguro Gackupo caminando Hacia atrás- Si lo hablamos tranquilamente se que llegaremos a la ONU Acuerdo Que Nos beneficiara a los dos.

Podemos -No resolverlo Gackupo.

Caminaba Lentamente Hacia el solitario quien se limitaba a retroceder, su espalda choco Contra la pared, lo me por los Hombros Y ...

-Len No necesitabas USAR tanta violencia- DIJO Kaito quien le vendaba Cuidadosamente la Cabeza y los brazos- ¿Crees Que Tengamos Que ir a un médico de la ONU?

-No Creo Que this tumba bronceado.

-¿Cómo Estás Seguro bronceado?

-es Gackupo, ha resistido Más golpes en su vida Que tú y yo juntos Que.

-es Cierto ¿Recuerdas CUANDO Meiko lo tiro por las escaleras y Estuvo Usando muletas por mes ONU - Pregunto con una Sonrisa burlona.

-También CUANDO Luka lo lanzo del tercer piso por Tratar de asustarla párr Que se le quitara el hipo.

CUANDO -También Miku lo ...

-Está Bien entiendo A Donde Quieren Llegar ¿podrian callarse - Gackupo parecia Bastante irritado.

-Aun Así creo Que Fue Un poco excesivo tirarlo por la ventana y despues pasarle la aplanadora Encima.

-No Creo Que Lo Fuera.

Cierto -POR ¿De Donde diablos sacaste aplanadora UNA -? Pregunto Gackupo consternado.

-ese Es mi secreto.

-Bueno Eso no importa, LO IMPORTANTE ES here ¿Donde Estabas Len - Pregunto Kaito Como Si de mi novia se trátase.

-Fui Por Rin a la Escuela y LUEGO la lleve a casa de Miku- respondi con simpleza.

-¿Rin? ¿La pequeña rubia? - Pregunto Kaito Sorprendido.

-Si, Esa Rin.

Saliendo -¿Están - Pregunto Gackupo IGUALMENTE Sorprendido.

-No, ES favor ONU Que le hago un hermano su.

-¿Entonces No tendrias ningún inconveniente Con Que yo con ella Saliera - Pregunto Kaito emocionado.

-Así Es, no me interesa si las ventas con ella, se casan y Tienen hijo un.

-Muy Bien ¿Tienes Do Número?

-No Y si lo Tuviera te aseguro Que No se lo daria a un idiota Como Tú.

-¿Por Qué No?

-Pobre Rin aparte de aguantar una Miku, Luka, Ren, Rei y Rinto también tendria Que aguantarte a ti.

-¿No Será que la ESA Pequeña rubia te gusta? - Pregunto Esta Vez Gackupo.

-Ya Les que DICHO Que No y es Cierto De que no tengo su Número.

-Kaito No le creo Agárralo.

* * *

Entre los dos me sostuvieron y me amarraron un Una silla, Seguido de ESTO buscaron mi celular en mi mochila, al no encontrarlo were un buscarlo en los bolsillos de mi chamarra y de mi pantalón.

-¡Aquí This - Dijo Kaito sacándolo Lentamente Como Si Fuera Una piedra preciosa, al Terminar de sacarlo Do Cara se Ilumino y lo abrió rápidamente- ¿Qué nombre le pondria?

-Su Apellido it Kagami ¿no? ¿Por Que No Buscas en la K?

-Solo Tiene un Kiyoteru-sensei. ¡Oye ¿Por Que yo no estoy ?! here

-Talvez Estés en la B de Bakaito- DIJO Gackupo A modo de broma pecado sable Que Realmente Así le habia puesto- ¿Qué tal Si buscas en la R?

-Tienes Razón- Kaito comenzo a buscar en mis contactos- Listo. Olvídalo, dados en solitario Rinto.

-Está Bien then desatémoslo.

-¿Y Si mejor lo Dejamos amarrado y vamos a casa de Miku párrafo invitar a salir a Rin? - Propuso Kaito con miedo ...

-La Segunda Opción me agrada Maestro DIJO Esta Vez Gackupo Saliendo rapidamente de mi habitación.

-nos VEMOS mañana Len- DIJO Esta Vez Kaito imitado un Gackupo.

Me Quede amarrado un ESA silla Alrededor de dos horas, Ninguna de mis sirvientas venia y ya comenzaba a desesperarme, organismos europeos de normalización Malditos Bastardos me habian Dejado amarrado un Una silla solo por ir a ver un Rin. La puerta se abrió Lentamente dejandome ver dos coletas Rosadas.

-¡Mmmm - Grite Para Que me ayudaran, Teto entro curiosa a ver Que ocurría.

-Len-Sama ¿Qué le paso? ¿Quién le Hizo eso? - Pregunto acercándose Cuidadosamente párrafo DESPUÉS desenmordazarme.

-Kaito Y Gackupo OEN dos ...

-Tranquilo Len-sama, lo desatare y despues le diré una Haku Que prepare algo de CENAR.

-Gracias Teto.

Cuidadosamente me desato, acomodo de La Silla en Su Lugar y Ambos Bajamos a la cocina ¿Donde Haku se encontraba leyendo.

-Len-Sama por fin baja ¿Qué le paso?

-Kaito Y Gackupo me ataron una silla una, me amordazaron y despues se were un buscar un una chica Que acabo de conocer.

-¿Una Chica? - Preguntaron Haku y Teto sorprendidas.

-Si, Va en mi Escuela de Música.

-¿Es Linda? - Pregunto Teto con curiosidad.

-es Una Kagami.

-La Señora Kagami es muy Hermosa- DIJO Haku pecado prestarnos mucha de Atención.

-rin También es muy linda y SABE tocar el violín, el piano, el arpa, la guitarra y el bajo, canta también.

-Parece Que Ser un Len-sama le gusta ESA chica- DIJO Teto A modo de burla.

-Me Agrada eso solitario Pero.

-Bueno ¿Qué le gustaria comer hoy? - Pregunto Haku Dejando su libo un Lado de la ONU.

-Lo Que bien this mar.

-De Acuerdo.

* * *

Al Terminar de comer Subi rapidamente a mi habitación y comence un practice pecado embargo no podia Dejar de Pensar En que estaria Haciendo ESE par en casa de Miku Así Que Deje mi violín En la cama, tomo las llaves de mi auto y Corri Hacia el garaje y saque mi auto, Seguido de ESTO me dirigí a la casa de Miku.

Una Vez Ahí Pude ver el auto de Kaito el Cual se encontraba estacionado en la calle, salí de mi auto Cerrando la puerta de Tras de mí, Llegue a la puerta, toca el timbre y me dedique a Esperar una cola Saliera alguien.

-Hola Lenny.

-Hola Tía Michaella- Salude cortésmente.

-¿Qué Te Trae por aqui? - Pregunto con una Sonrisa.

-Vine A ver una Miku.

-Pasa Pasa, hace mucho Que No venias a visitarnos.

-es Cierto tía Es Que en solitario que estado Ocupado con mis clases.

-¿Todavía Sigues estudiando música?

-Si.

-A Miku en solitario le Interesa cantar en ESA banda- respondio con ¿desprecio?

-es Muy buena cantante tía, la he escuchado de la ONU par de Veces.

-¿En Serio?

-Si.

-Realmente Me gustaria Que Fuera de Como poco ONU Luka, Miki o Rinny.

-rin Es Realmente sorprendente ¿no?

-Len ¿Crees bueno A que sea Así Hablar de Rin y ninguna de Luka Que es tu novia?

-Luka Y yo terminamos tía.

-Ya Veo Len. Todos estan en el cuarto de Miku- Dijo señalando Hacia las escaleras.

-Gracias, ONU FUE placer Hablar Con Usted tía.

Camine Hacia la habitación de Miku la Cual se encontraba en El Segundo piso del Lado Derecho, Tenia mucho tiempoo Que No venia de visita Así Que Esperaba Que El cuarto de la ESA peliverde Hubiera Cambiado poco un, toque Cuidadosamente la puerta y espere una cola abriera.

-¿Len - Pregunto Luka sorprendida al verme Ahí.

-Hola Luka.

-¿Quién It Luka - Pregunto Miku.

-Len.

-¿Qué Hace here - Miku Corrió Hasta la puerta párrafo verificar Que Efectivamente yo fuera.

-Hola Miku, si yo también me alegro de verte- respondi molesto.

-¿Qué Haces here?

-¿No Me Dijiste en la tarde que viniera?

Bu bueno si pero no harias Lo Que creería.

-Entonces ¿No me invitaras a Pasar?

-S Sí.

Miku se Hizo una ONU Lado dejandome Pasar, al verme Todos quedaron sorprendidos, Todo sobre el par de idiotas Que Estaban Frente A Mí y no dejaban de mirarse Entre Ellos con miedo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Here Hasta el imprimación Capítulo of this mini-maratón, espero Fuera de su agrado y también espero Que los Siguientes Capítulos lo sean.**

 **Dianis Mar:** Me alegra que te gustara, La Verdad this mini-maratón también Es Una compensación Así Que espero que te guste, por favor no olvides Darle como un our page in Facebook.

 **Sarayahikarine09:** Jajaja Que creo entiendo ESE Complejo de hermano sobreprotector Que Tiene, la Mayoría de mis amigos Así hijo, Cuando alguien me hace llorar o me lastima casi se le avientan Encima y también Escuchan Los motivos, AUNQUE por lo general, siempre Terminan golpeados mis pretendientes , Lo Peor de Todo Es Que No es por mis hermanos o por mis amigos. ¿En serio Tienes casi 15? Yo acabo de cumplir · 17 y la vida se me va de Más Rápido de Lo Que imaginas, Aprovecha TODO this Tiempo. Por favor no olvides Darle como un our Paina de Facebook.

 **Kirara213:** me hace muy feliz que te gustara el Capítulo y la pareja de Gumo y Gumi, yo amo un los Kagamine ya sean hermanos, primos, vagos, etc. No me importa Como Esten simplemente los amo. Por favor no olvides Darle como un our Paina de Facebook.


	5. Chapter 5

Secret After School

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Cap.5.**

 **Len POV:**

Me senté en medio de Kaito y Gackupo quienes seguían viéndose entre sí con miedo, Miku se sentó en medio de Luka y Rin quienes no dejaban de verla con curiosidad al igual que Miki quien estaba sentada en otro de los lados. Miku parecía bastante molesta mientras yo no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa de burla, nuestras miradas se encontraron, era azul contra azul.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kagamine? Responde sinceramente- hablo por fin Miku bastante molesta.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi dulce y querida prima?- pregunte irónicamente.

En cuanto todos escucharon eso voltearon a verla para que diera una explicación de lo que pasaba, incluso Luka parecía que su mandíbula caería al piso en cualquier momento, Miku se encontraba más pálida que una hoja de papel y los chicos estaban peor.

-¡¿Te acostaste con tu prima?!- grito Kaito asustado.

-¡¿De dónde sacas eso?!- grito Miku asustada- Nunca me acostaría con él, es incesto.

-¡Tiene razón ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?!

-Es que un día dijiste que ibas a casa de Miku porque sus padres no estaban así que Gackupo y yo intuimos que era por eso.

-Si vine porque sus padres no estaban pero eso fue porque me pidieron que la mantuviera ocupada mientras Mikuo venia.

-¿Así que ustedes son primos?- pregunto Rin sorprendida.

-Sí.

-No se parecen- dijo Miki mientras nos miraba a ambos.

-Qué suerte, no sé qué haría si me pareciera un poco a este idiota.

-A los hombres les gustarías- respondí con burla.

-Vuelve a decirlo Kagamine y te saco los ojos- dijo apuntándome con una pluma.

-Tranquila Miku, no tienes que usar tanta violencia- dijo Rin sosteniéndola de un brazo.

-Rin tiene razón Miku- hablo esta vez Luka más tranquila.

-Ya las oíste Miku, deja esa pluma- dije con burla.

-Yo lo mato-susurro lentamente.

-¿Y para que vinieron los tres aquí?- pregunto Luka mirándonos fijamente.

-Nosotros venimos a visitarlas, no sabemos para que vino Len.

-Yo vine para cuidar que no hicieran ninguna tontería esos dos.

-Me alegra que llegaras Len- dijo esta vez Luka tiernamente.

-¿Por qué Luka?

-Miku casi asesina a Kaito.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi prima Kaito?- pregunte fríamente.

-Tra tranquilo Len- dijo Kaito asustado- Y ya to todo está bien.

-Kaito tiene razón, Len-kun ya está todo resuelto- dijo esta vez Rin.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Quieren escuchar la nueva canción que escribió Rin?- pregunto Miku animada- Aun no está terminada y no sabemos quién hará la voz de hombre así que tal vez no presentemos. Lo sentimos Rin, primero tenemos que encontrar un hombre para que la cantes.

-Claro nos gustaría escucharla- respondió Kaito emocionado.

-No te preocupes Miku no es tu culpa.

-Bueno pero primero necesitamos que uno de ustedes nos ayude con la parte del hombre.

Gackupo y Kaito se pararon de golpe llamando la atención de todas las chicas, seguido de esto cada uno me tomo del brazo y me levantaron al mismo tiempo, caminaron dos pasos hacia el frente y me empujaron provocando que cayera de cara en la alfombra color aqua de Miku.

-Malditos bastardos- susurre viéndolos con rencor.

-Ten Len- dijo Miku entregándome una hoja.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte leyendo la hoja.

-La canción ¿Qué no es obvio?

-Rin ¿Estas segura de que quieres cantar con Len?- pregunto Miku con cariño.

-No importa con quien cante ¿o sí?- respondió Rin tiernamente.

-Supongo que es cierto.

[Rin]  
Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a ti  
Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.  
Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a ti  
Y amo como me enamoras cada día más.

Dame tu mano otra vez  
Y mírame sin timidez  
Quiero ya descubrir  
Que es lo que siento yo por ti.  
Si tú me abrazas no me iré  
Y sin voltearme te diré  
Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor.

[Len]  
La chica más~ bonita de la clase  
Persuadiré para que su e-mail me pase  
No pierdo la fe, que ella me mire también  
Y en el futuro algo lindo nos ocurra tal vez.  
Debo de reconocer que soy apuesto  
Pero hago mi esfuerzo, y cuido mi aspecto.

-¿Por qué tengo que cantar esto?- pregunte irritado.

-L lo sí siento Len, no lo tienes que hacer…

-Len no seas grosero- dijo Gackupo seriamente.

-Ustedes fueron los que me obligaron a hacer esto- respondí a un más irritado.

-No te preocupes Rin-chan yo cantare contigo- dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- preguntamos Gackupo y yo al unísono.

-Sí, tranquila Rin.

-Gracias Kaito.

-Puedes ir a sentarte Len- dijo Kaito fríamente.

Regrese a mi lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, me senté tranquilamente y me dedique a ver y escuchar a Kaito y a Rin quienes no se acoplaron muy bien al principio, después de un rato ambos pudieron cantar juntos, Kaito tomo a Rin de la mano y trato de bailar con ella, Rin le seguía el juego y todos veíamos expectantes a lo que pudieran hacer ese par.

-¿Te gusto Miku?- pregunto Kaito con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que sus voces no suenan muy bien juntas pero la forma en que bailaron nos dejó a todos sorprendido.

-Miku tiene razón pero aun así Rin no tiene con quien cantar su nueva canción- dijo esta vez Miki.

-No se preocupes chicas no es culpa suya, creo que tendré que olvidar lo de cantar mi canción.

-Podemos probar conmigo si quieres-Gackupo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a donde Rin estaba- Si no te molesta.

-Gra gracias.

Miku le entrego a Gackupo la misma hoja que nos entregó a Kaito y a mí, las primeras dos veces que cantaron no se acoplaron muy bien, en la tercera todo estaba sonando mejor sin embargo lo cierto era que la voz de Rin y Gackupo no sonaban muy bien juntos sin embargo se acoplaban bastante bien en los bailes.

-Creo que Gackupo tampoco es buena opción- dijo esta vez Luka.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Luka, mi voz es muy grave y creo que se escucha algo raro- apoyo Gackupo.

-Aun así los pasos que Gackupo y Kaito hicieron llamarían mucho la atención en nuestras presentaciones- dijo Miku animada.

-¿Les gustaría participar como bailarines en la siguiente presentación?- pregunto Miki indiferente.

-Claro- respondió Kaito animado- ¿Quieres participar Gackupo?

-Parece interesante.

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto Miku ilusionada.

-Sí.

-Perfecto, entonces solo tienes que hacer cosas como las de hoy en las presentaciones.

-Muy bien.

-Oye Miku tú tienes…..- Mikuo había entrado a la habitación sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta.

-Mikuo te he dicho muchas veces que toques antes de entrar, podría haberme estado cambiando.

-No creo que te hubieras cambiado con esos tres aquí- nos señaló a los tres sin siquiera percatarse de quienes éramos.

-Bueno tampoco es como si uno de esos tres me fuera a ver de otra manera.

-Es cierto, esta plana y es mi prima- respondí fría y burlonamente haciendo que volteara a verme.

-Hola Len ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Vine a ver que ese par no se metiera en problemas- respondí señalando a mis amigos.

-Más bien vino a ver que no le pidiéramos salir-dijo Kaito entre dientes.

-Rin ¿está aquí?-pregunto Mikuo con emoción mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola Mikuo- saludo Rin con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola Rinny, tenía mucho que no te veía por aquí ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Mikuo y ¿tu? Desde que empezaste tú carrera como cantante solo te he visto en videos, revistas y la televisión.

-La verdad es que he estado muy cansado y ya no me da tiempo de ayudar a tu hermano a recogerte.

-No te preocupes por eso Mikuo, Len me trajo hoy a la práctica.

-Muchas gracias por traerla Len.

-No hay de qué. Me tengo que ir- respondí levantándome del suelo.

-¿No te quedas a cenar Len?- pregunto Mikuo soltando a Rin.

-¿Mi tía no me dejara irme sin cenar verdad?

-Así es.

-Entonces me quedo- me rendí rápidamente ya que sabía que una pelea con mi tía no serviría de nada en estos momentos.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara?

-Estábamos practicando una canción que Rin escribió pero no encontramos a alguien que se acople con ella- respondí Miku triste.

-¿Puedo intentarlo yo?

-No veo ningún problema con eso- respondió Luka viendo a Rin.

-Me gustaría intentarlo.

Mikuo y Rin comenzaron a cantar, sonaba bastante bien, sus voces juntas no sonaban mal incluso hacían un excelente dueto, por alguna razón me sentí un poco mal por haber rechazado a Rin anteriormente.

-¿Les gusto?

-Sonaron magníficos- dijo Luka con una sonrisa- Mikuo ¿No te gustaría cantar con Rin en la siguiente presentación?

-Me encantaría pero no sé si estaré aquí ese día así que podrían buscar a alguien como remplazo.

-Podríamos usar a Rinto, Ren o Rei talvez podrían ayudar.

-Esperemos que sí, sino tendremos que recurrir a cualquiera de ellos tres.

-Si además tengo que terminarla.

-Bueno Rin entonces te deseamos suerte con eso.

-Gracias.

Después de un rato la tía Michaella entro a la habitación de Miku y nos llamó a todos para cenar, todos bajamos al comedor donde la cena ya estaba servida. Todos comenzamos a comer tranquilos y callados hasta que el par de idiotas que tenía por amigos comenzaron a contar chistes, Miku se estaba riendo tanto que el agua se le salió por la nariz provocando que todos riéramos más fuertes y así ocasionando que Luka y Rin se ahogaran con el agua. La tía Michaella estaba riendo junto con nosotros hasta que llego el tío Michaell por lo que todos guardamos silencio y terminamos de cenar, nos quedamos unos minutos más y después todos comenzamos a despedirnos.

-Rin ¿te iras tu sola?- pregunto Miku preocupada.

-Sí, Rinto no me contesta y si él no contesta Ren y Rei tampoco.

-¿Quieres que Len te lleve?

-No lo quiero molestar.

-No creo que lo molestes- ¿desde cuándo Miku sabía que era lo que me molestaba y lo que no?- Len ¿Puedes llevar a Rin a su casa?

-Sí.

-Gracias.

-Oye Rin ¿puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas?- pregunto Kaito algo tímido.

-Claro Kaito.

-Ven.

Kaito se llevó a Rin un poco lejos para que nadie los espiara y yo los espere en mi auto, Rin se acercó hasta el auto, la abrí la puerta del copiloto y espere a que entrara, después cerré la puerta y subí al auto. El camino fue realmente silencioso Rin no decía ni una sola palabra solo se dedicaba a ver su celular, pasaron algunos minutos más y llegamos a la casa de Rin, baje del auto para abrir la puerta de Rin, ella bajo tranquilamente, la acompañe de la puerta donde me despedí de ella y regrese a mi auto.

Ya en mi casa subí rápidamente a mi habitación y tome mi violín el cual se encontraba tendido en mi cama y comencé a practicar tranquilamente hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar, conteste sin fijarme quien era y puse la alta voz.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Len.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunte cansado.

-Kaito saldrá con Rin mañana- dijo Gackupo burlonamente.

-Me alegro por ti Kaito.

-¿No te molesta?

-¿Por qué debería molestarme?

-No lose, pensé que ella te gustaba.

-No me gusta, solo somos compañeros y ya además su padre es mi maestro y su hermano me odiara si le hago algo.

-Eso significa ¿Que su hermano me odiara?

-Solo si la lastima y también sus primos.

-¿Sus primos?

-Sí.

-Nos vemos Len, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.

Kaito colgó el teléfono y yo me dedique a seguir practicando con mi violín, durante mi practica perdí la concentración por lo que decidí dejar mi violín, darme una ducha e ir directamente a dormir.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo dos del mini maratón, espero que les gustara y que no fuera muy tedioso y aburrido y si fue así lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención.**


	6. Chapter 6

Secret After School

 **Vocaloid no me** **pertenece** **.**

* * *

 **Cap.6.**

Por la mañana en el Instituto Vocaloid las cosas no iban nada bien para cierto rubio, los chicos que apenas sabían su nombre no dejaban de verlo ni de señalarlo mientras murmuraban cosas, las chicas que estaban enamoradas de el simplemente lo veía con tristeza en sus ojos y el resto de las chicas solo se dedicaban a murmurar algunas cosas que el rubio no comprendía.

-Buenos días Len- saludo Kaito con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Gackupo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Nada, desde que llegue todos me miran y murmuran cosas.

-Talvez sea porque ayer te vieron con Rin aquí y según se alguien te vio recogiéndola en Utau.

-¿Alguien me vio?- pregunto Len sorprendido.

-Eso dicen.

-Esto es malo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kaito.

-Si su padre o su hermano se enteran estoy muerto.

-Señor Kagamine- escucho la voz del profesor Hiyama a sus espaldas- Lo veo en el salón de música en 5 minutos.

-S si- se dio la vuelta lentamente con la esperanza de que se hubiera ido.

-Se escucha molesto, lo mejor será que te vayas- dijo Gackupo sin dejar de verlo.

-Los veo en el salón.

Len comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de música con miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer o decir el Hiyama-sensei, al llegar toco lentamente la puerta avisando su llegada, se escuchó un ligero "adelante" desde adentro, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando de ver al rubio bastante asustado. Con algo de miedo entro al salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tomo asiento frente al escritorio y espero hasta que el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-Señor Kagamine ¿Me podría explicar que son todos esos rumores sobre mi pequeña y usted?

-Hiyama-sensei, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que se está diciendo de nosotros, en la mañana la lleve hasta la puerta de la escuela y de ahí regrese al salón y por la tarde la lleve a su casa pero no pasó nada más.

-Ustedes no son pareja ¿verdad?

-No, yo nunca saldría con su hija.

-¿Acaso piensa que mi pequeña Rin no es lo suficiente para usted?

-No, eso no tiene nada que….

-¿Acaso mi Rin no es hermosa?

-Claro que su hija es hermosa pero…

-¿O será que solo usted la ve como un juego?

-Yo no veo a ninguna chica como un…..

-¿Entonces Kagamine? Responda- Len estaba completamente asustado, no sabía que decir ni cómo defenderse en ese momento.

-Hiyama-sensei, su hija es muy hermosa, graciosa y tierna pero no saldría con ella porque no quiero tener problemas con usted y mucho menos con Rinto, Ren y Rei, además pienso que ella necesita a alguien mejor, que tenga tiempo para ella y que siempre la apoye.

-Bueno señor Kagamine en ese caso ya se puede ir.

-Gracias.

Después de esa extraña conversación Len se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, agradeció y salió del salón. Camino durante unos minutos hasta llegar al salón de su siguiente clase ya que esa charla con Hiyama-sensei había tardado más de lo esperado. Al llegar a su salón se encontró con Rinto, Ren y Rei quienes en cuanto lo vieron prácticamente se le abalanzaron.

-Kagamine te dije que no le hicieras nada a mi hermana- dijo Rinto furioso apunto de golpearlo.

-N no le hice nada a tu hermana- respondió Len con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-¿Entonces porque son todos esos rumores?- pregunto esta vez Ren molesto.

-Pri primero déjame respirar- Rei lo soltó para que pudiera respirar y hablar- Gracias.

-Ahora explícate Kagamine- gruño Rinto.

-Ayer que vino a dejarle su almuerzo al profesor Hiyama el me pidió que la llevara a la puerta- los tres asintieron en señal de que eso ya lo sabían- La mayoría nos vio juntos así que supongo que hicieron rumores de eso.

-Eso explica una cosa pero lo que no nos explica es ¿Por qué los de Utau también te odian y dicen que van a venir a vengarse de nosotros?

-Ayer que fui a recogerla porque ni tú ni tu padre podían choque con una chica mientras la buscaba.

-¿Con quién?- pregunto Rei esperando lo peor.

-Zatsune Miku.

-Maldición ¿Tienes idea del problema en el que nos metiste?- pregunto Ren desesperado.

-Le pedí disculpas y hable un poco con Akaito.

-¿Seguro de que te perdono?- preguntaron los tres esperanzados.

-Eso espero.

-Talvez alguien más lo vio Rinto y pensó que ella se querría vengar.

-Tienes razón Rei pero si Miku lo impide entonces no hay problema.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Por supuesto, lo sentimos.

-No importa, Hiyama-sensei me interrogo así que está bien.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Rinto.

-Sí.

Len se fue sin siquiera voltearlos a ver nuevamente ya que sabía que si lo hacia ellos solo estarían planeando algo para atacar a Utau. Len camino nuevamente hasta su salón donde todos lo volteaban a ver con miedo y rencor, el simplemente los ignoro y se sentó en su lugar, saco su libro de matemáticas y se dispuso a trabajar en este mientras esperaba a su profesor.

-Oye Len.

-¿Qué quieres Meiko?- pregunto Len molesto.

-¿Es cierto que sales con la hermana de Rinto?- pregunto con sonrisa pícara.

-No salgo con su hermana además ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto ya cansado.

-Los vi ayer.

-¿Tu empezaste ese rumor Meiko?

-No, fueron los de Utau. Para ser más específica Neru.

-¿Quién es Neru?

-Es la presidenta de tu club de fans ¿y no sabes quién es?

-¿Tengo un club de fans?

-¿Tampoco sabias eso?

-No.

-¿Qué no te han llevado varias veces a esa cafetería para que respondas algunas preguntes y firmes autógrafos?

-Si pero creí que era porque querían aprender.

-Len eres idiota ¿Verdad?

-No pero creo que pensare seriamente en alejarme de Gackupo y Kaito.

-Buen plan.

-¿Eso era todo?

-No, quería saber si me acompañas hoy a la cafetería de la que te hable la otra vez.

-¿Para qué?

-Kaito tiene una cita con Rin y no puedo permitir eso- respondió Meiko decidida.

-Meiko te das cuenta de que eso es una obsesión ¿verdad?

-No es obsesión Len, es amor.

-No, eso no es amor.

-¿Entonces vamos?

-De acuerdo.

-Genial, te veo ahí a las cinco.

-Si pero con una condición.

-No me acostare contigo- respondió rápidamente.

-Nadie te iba a pedir eso ¿Qué acaso tengo cara de pervertido?

-Salías con Luka eso es más que suficiente, bueno ¿Cuál es la condición?

-Ayúdame a que esos rumores de Rin desaparezcan.

-Trato hecho.

-Entonces te veo a las 5.

-Gracias.

Meiko regreso a su lugar tranquilamente y Len continúo trabajando en su libro de matemáticas hasta que su profesor entro.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, Len ignoraba todos los rumores que escuchaba sobre él y Rin hasta que escucho uno que claramente no pudo ignorar, corrió hacia el par de chicas que se encontraban platicando, tomo a una por el brazo haciendo que se asustara y se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-¿De que estaban hablando?- pregunto Len molesto.

-Me estaba contando que según tú y Meiko-chan están saliendo- respondió una castaña.

-¿Me harían el favor de dejar de esparcir ese tipo de rumores? Meiko y yo no salimos y la chica rubia que vino ayer tampoco es mi novia- dijo Len enojado.

Soltó a la chica y camino hacia el estacionamiento donde vio a Miku, Luka y a Rin, las tres hablaban animadamente hasta que lo vieron, Miku y Luka sonrieron maliciosamente entre si y se acercaron lentamente a él.

-Nos hemos enterado Len- dijo Miku con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué?

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que salías con Meiko-nee?- Miku hizo un puchero el cual provoco que Len se molestara aún más.

-Eso explica porque Len no quería nada con Rin- dijo Luka fríamente.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien Len-kun?- pregunto Rin tímidamente.

-No, en estos momentos no- respondió cansado.

-¿Entonces de que hablaban Luka y Miku?

-Una amiga me invito a salir pero al parecer el rumor se esparció por todos lados.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que respondió Rin ya que parecía bastante deprimida.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.

Len camino hasta su auto, con el control quito los seguros y subió rápidamente. Condujo durante varios minutos hasta que llego a su casa, al llegar a esta estaciono su auto, bajo y se adentró rápidamente a su casa.

-Len-sama- alcanzo a decir una de las sirvientas al verlo.

-En unos minutos bajo Teto.

-Pero Len-sama sus padres….

-Ahora no Teto.

-Len ¿No contestes así?- dijo una mujer rubia de ojos verdes.

-Ma mamá ¿Q que hacen aquí?

-Los seis meses del viaje ya pasaron Len- respondió un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-Pa papá ¿Cu cuándo?

-Justamente hoy, hace unas horas ¿No estas feliz?

-Claro solo que también muy sorprendido.

-Por cierto Teto y Haku nos contaron que conociste a una chica hace unos días.

-Sí, así fue.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Kagami Rin.

-Kagami ¿Es hija de la modelo y empresaria Kagami Lily?

-La verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-¿Cómo no puedes saber eso? ¿Dónde la conociste?

-En una fiesta, me la presento el hijo de Hiyama-sensei y sus primos.

-¿Le gustan las fiestas?- pregunto feliz su madre.

-Se podría decir que sí, siempre las invitan para la música.

-¿Toca algún instrumento?- pregunto más tranquilo mi padre.

-El bajo en la banda pero en ocasiones también toca el violín junto con Luka, también toca la guitarra, el arpa y el piano.

-¿Esta en una banda?

-Si mamá, son puras chicas.

-Por cierto nos enteramos que Luka y tu terminaron y que por lo tanto su compromiso se anuló.

-Sí, Luka me termino.

-Lo sentimos mucho Len creíamos que había sido al revés.

-No se preocupen estoy bien.

-Bueno, me alegro de que terminaran, Luka se me hacía muy falsa y sínica así que si prefieres a la chica que acabas de conocer todo está bien- respondió su madre feliz.

-Solo somos amigos mamá además Rin es una Utau.

-¿Cómo es que te relacionaste con una Utau Len?-pregunto su padre algo molesto.

-Pues Rin es la hermana gemela de Rinto y también es amiga de la infancia de Luka y Miku.

-Len deja de mentir.

-No estoy mintiendo, Rin es hija de Hiyama-sensei y también de la señora Kagami, sus padres están divorciados.

-Está bien ¿A dónde ibas a ir hoy Len?

-Quede de verme con Meiko hoy en una cafetería para ayudarla con algo.

-Me la saludas hijo- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno me voy tengo que hacer mi tarea y luego ir.

Len subió rápidamente a su habitación, saco un par de libros y se dispuso a hacer su tarea rápidamente, al terminar de hacer la tarea tomo sus partituras y su violín, se dedicó a practicar lo que restaba de su preciada tarde.

Al ver que faltaban unos minutos para el cuarto para las cinco, se cambió rápidamente, tomo su cartera, su celular, las llaves de su auto y las de su casa y corrió hacia donde había dejado estacionado su auto horas atrás. Subió rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de Meiko la cual se encontraba a unas cuantas calles, al llegar bajo del auto y toco el timbre y espero a que las rejas se abrieran para entrar con su auto.

-Llegas tarde-dijo Meiko al ver a Len llegar.

-Lo siento está practicando.

-¿No haces otra cosa que no sea practicar?- pregunto Meiko aburrida.

-Estoy aquí contigo, eso cuenta ¿no?

-Supongo.

-Vamos Meiko no tarde tanto además mis padres me entretuvieron.

-¿Tus padres regresaron?-pregunto Meiko emocionada.

-Sí.

-¿Harán alguna fiesta?

-Aun no lo sé.

-Qu lastima.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto divertido.

-¡Len!

-¿Qué?

-¿Estabas sonriendo?- pregunto asustada.

-Sí y no es como si nunca en tu vida me hubieras visto sonreír.

-Teníamos cinco años cuando vi esa sonrisa por última vez- Meiko sonrió al verlo de esa manera- ¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quién?- pregunto Len confundido.

-La chica tonto- dijo Meiko sonriente.

-No hay ninguna chica.

-No soy tonta Len, ni por Luka sonreías así que dime ¿Quién es?

-Nadie Meiko.

-¡Len!- grito Meiko haciendo un puchero ocasionando que Len comenzara a reír.

-No hay ninguna chica.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Después de eso el resto del camino fue muy silencioso, en ocasiones Meiko le señalaba el camino que debían tomar y Len le hacía caso, fuera de eso no volvieron a retomar su anterior charla ya que para Len no había nadie

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo tres del mini maratón, espero que les gustara y que no fuera muy tedioso y aburrido y si fue así lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención.**


	7. Chapter 7

Secret After School

 **Bueno este es el último capítulo de este mini maratón, espero que lo disfrutaran todos y para todos los mexicanos feliz 15 de septiembre, diviértanse mucho, no se alcoholicen ni sean llevados a la cárcel. Disfruten este último capítulo del maratón.**

 **¡Viva México!**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Cap.7.**

Meiko y Len por fin habían llegado a la cafetería aunque no a la hora acordada pudieron conseguir una mesa cerca de Rin y Kaito, los cuatro podían verse perfectamente desde donde se encontraban, Kaito al ver a Meiko ahí no pudo evitar centrar toda su atención e aquella mesa donde Len estaba siendo muy caballeroso con Meiko al ofrecerle la silla, Rin al ver esto se dio cuenta de que Len era así con todas y eso la hizo deprimirse un poco.

-Len ¿Qué vas a pedir?- pregunto Meiko con una sonrisa.

-Una malteada.

-¿De banana?

-Talvez- Meiko causo que Len se sonrojara levemente por su comentario- ¿Y tú?

-No hay pastel ni café de sake ¿verdad?- al escuchar eso Len no puedo evitar soltar una ligera risa.

-No Meiko así que tendrás que pedir otra cosa.

-Pastel de chocolate y un frappe.

-¿Eso no es mucho dulce para ti?

-Un poco.

La mesera no tardó en llegar, tomo su orden sin dejar de ver a Len quien solo platicaba un poco con Meiko quien parecía ser su novia por lo que se desanimó inmediatamente. Kaito y Rin no podían dejar de ver aquella escena, Len no dejaba de reír con Meiko y eso molestaba mucho a Kaito ya que se suponía Len sabía lo que el sentía por esa castaña.

-Rin ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kaito a Rin al verla un poco triste.

-Sí, solo me preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho Meiko para hacerlo reír?-contesto sinceramente.

-Bueno es normal que Meiko lo haga reír. Espera ¿Conoces a Meiko?

-Sí, era amiga de Rinto en la secundaria ¿Por qué es normal que lo haga reír?

-Bueno Rin, Meiko y Len se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y Meiko también es muy graciosa.

-También muy bonita.

-Sí, lista y madura.

-Kaito ¿A ti te gusta Meiko?

-Es difícil de explicar Rin- respondió Kaito mostrándole una amable sonrisa la cual notaron Meiko y Len.

-Pero Meiko y tú también se conocen desde hace mucho ¿no?

-Sí, nos conocimos gracias a Len.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Si

-Len y yo íbamos juntos en la primaria y Meiko conocía a Len desde que eran bebes, ellos jugaban casi todo el tiempo junto con Miku y Mikuo y yo me mude cuando entre a tercero así que no conocía a nadie y me sentía solo.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Pues Len siempre ha tocado el violín con Hiyama-sensei así que un día mientras el practicaba con su violín lo alcance a escuchar, me acerque silenciosamente y entonces me quede detrás de la puerta escuchando. Cuando Len había terminado abrió la puerta haciendo que me cayera de cara frente a él.

-¿Y el que hizo?

-Me ignoro.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Len siempre ha sido así de frio como lo ves.

-Con ella no parece serlo.

-Bueno es que Meiko y Len tienen historia.

-¿A Len le gusto Meiko?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Cuando entramos a la secundaria Len se alejó todavía más de Meiko porque tenía que practicar mucho y no tenía tiempo para estar con ella así que Meiko se molestó mucho y comenzó a salir con muchos chicos, nunca fue nada serio con ellos pero en una ocasión hubo un incidente.

-¿Qué paso?

-Len estaba practicando como siempre con el violín mientras Gack y yo lo esperábamos y en eso empezaron a escucharse algunos gritos de ayuda, Len al escuchar su voz corrió a ayudarla. Cuando llego encontró a un chico tratando de abusar de ella, Len se enojó tanto que comenzó a golpearlo sin preocuparse por lo que pasara, ninguno de nosotros tampoco hizo nada, una vez que se cansó tomo a Meiko del brazo y la llevo con él.

-¿Y luego?

-La regaño muy feo y le dijo que nunca más volviera a hacer eso, Meiko le reclamo que la había dejado sola y que lo extrañaba, después de eso volvieron a ser los mismos Meiko y Len que ves ahí.

-Ellos son muy unidos ¿verdad?

-Un poco, además Meiko también ayudo a Len.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Lo salvo en tercer grado de Gackupo.

-¿De Gackupo? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno en ese entonces ellos dos tenían muchas diferencias, Gackupo siempre molestaba a Len y Len nunca se defendía así que Meiko siempre era quien lo rescataba, Len en ese entonces era como una niña.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿Quieres ver unas fotos de el de pequeño?- pregunto Kaito con una gran sonrisa.

-No creo que debas de mostrarle fotos que no son tuyas a otras personas- dijo Len tocando el hombro de Kaito.

-Len tienen razón Bakaito- dijo esta vez Meiko molesta.

-Solo son fotos Len, no pasara nada si Rin las ve ¿o sí?

-No es por eso Kaito, no son solo las fotos, le contaste a Rin de nuestras vidas- dijo esta vez Meiko.

-Meiko tiene razón Kaito, nosotros nunca le hemos contado de tus problemas ni de tu pasado a nadie.

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

-Ya nos íbamos cuando te escuchamos hablar de eso.

-Lo siento.

-Ya déjalo así Kaito.

-¿Vamos Mei-chan?- pregunto Len ofreciéndole su mano a Meiko.

-Si Lenny.

Meiko tomo la mano de Len y ambos salieron de la cafetería, Rin estaba impactado por lo que acababa de ver y de escuchar, mientras que Kaito no se encontraba mejor que ella, quería correr, alcanzarla y pedirle perdón pero había algo que lo impedía y eso era la pequeña rubia que estaba frente a él. Meiko y Len subieron nuevamente al auto.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunto Meiko irritada- ¿Cómo se le ocurre contarle a una desconocida sobre nuestra vida?

-Tranquila Meiko talvez Rin se lo pregunto, no le eches toda la culpa a él.

-Pero Len…

-No Meiko, no todo es culpa de Kaito, es cierto que él le conto sobre nuestra vida pero Rin pudo dejar de preguntar y él se hubiera callado.

-No entiendo cómo es que le gusta alguien así.

-¿Así como Meiko?

-Ya sabes metiche, hipócrita, que no sabe cuándo dejar de preguntar….

-¡Basta Meiko no porque estés celosa de Rin significa que puede hablar así de ella!-grito Len molesto.

-¡Deja de defenderla Len! La acabas de conocer y la defiendes más que a mí.

-¡Eso no es cierto Meiko, hace dos meses un par de chicos estaban diciendo muchas cosas ofensivas y vulgares de ti y yo te defendí así que no me vengas con que la defiendo más que a ti porque no es cierto!

-¿Tú fuiste el que me defendió?- pregunto conmovida.

-Si ¿Quién más lo hubiera hecho?

-Creí que había sido Kaito- se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de su error.

-No importa Meiko, te llevare a casa.

-Pero yo quiero ir por un helado.

-Meiko pareces mi novia.

-Y tu mi novio.

-¿Eso no sería bueno?

-¿Por qué no Len? Bueno aparte de que no me gustan los shotas.

-No soy shota.

-¿Seguro?- Meiko saco su celular y busco una foto donde Len salía vestido de princesa a los cinco años- Te veías tan adorable.

-Dijiste que la borrarías.

-Al final no pude hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te ves adorable eres como una niña pero no como cualquier niña.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mira- Meiko le mostro una foto de una niña con un vestido rosa.

-Meiko no es gracioso, deja de enseñarme fotos de mi de pequeño, no es mi culpa que dejara que tú y Miku nos disfrazaran a Mikuo y a mí de princesas para que ustedes fueran los caballeros.

-No idiota no eres tú.

-¿Entonces?

-Es la hermana de Rinto.

-¿Es Rin?

-Sí.

-Que adorable- Len soltó el volante para tomar el celular y ver mejor la fotografía.

-¡Len deja mi celular y toma el volante, nos vamos a matar!- grito Meiko asustada.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Len tiro el celular al suelo y tomo rápidamente el volante- Tienes que admitir que manejo mejor que tu aunque no sostenga el volante.

-¡No soy tan mala conduciendo!

-Meiko ¿Por qué no tienes licencia?

-Porque estrelle el auto de mi padre contra un poste por estar ebria.

-Entonces no me digas que no manejas peor que yo. Ahora cuéntame cómo fue que la conseguiste.

-Veras un día fui a la casa de Rinto y vi esa foto y dije no puede ser es Lenny pero no puede ser y le pregunte a Rinto que quien era y él me dijo que era su hermana.

-¿Le enseñaste mi foto a Rinto?

-No.

-Más te vale Sakine.

-Entonces ¿Me llevas a comer helado?

-Bien, vamos enana.

-Soy más alta que tú.

-¿Segura?

-De acuerdo no lo soy, pero lo fui.

-Antes.

-Déjame, quiero mi helado.

-Sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

-Por supuesto.

-Solo que un poco más rara que antes.

-¿Rara?

-Si rara, siempre has sido rara Mei-chan.

-Y tu un idiota Lenny- Meiko le mostro una tierna sonrisa que provoco que también sonriera.

-Vamos por tu helado.

-¿En serio?- los ojos de Meiko brillaron hermosamente.

-Sí.

-Hay una tienda de helados muy cerca de aquí que me encanta además tienen mi sabor favorito.

-¿Sake?

-Sí.

-Eres todo un caso Meiko.

-Me amas.

-No te amo pero si te quiero mucho.

-¿Y a quién amas?

-A nadie.

-Vamos Len cuéntame. Dobla a la derecha.

-No hay nada que contar- Len le hizo caso y dio vuelta.

-Vamos Len no le diré a nadie.

-No me gusta nadie.

-¿Y Rin?

-Rin es una amiga y está en una cita con Kaito.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Si sientes algo por él, porque no se lo dices.

-No, yo siempre se lo diego y el solo me ignora.

-¿Y creíste que saliendo conmigo pasaría algo entre ustedes?

-No, solo quería salir con mi mejor amigo de nuevo pero tú nunca dejas ese violín. Da vuelta en la derecha de nuevo.

-Lo siento Mei pero sabes que cuando se trata de mi carrera no puedo ignorarlo.

-¿El violín es más importante que todos?

-No pero es parte de mi carrera.

-Pero Len…

-Lo siento mucho Meiko.

-No importa Len, lo entiendo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, estaciónate ahí- dijo Meiko señalando un espacio vacío frente a la tienda.

-Claro- Len estaba a punto de estacionarse cuando alguien más gano el lugar.

-Oye idiota ese era nuestro lugar- grito Meiko.

-Lo siento preciosa pero nosotros lo ganamos-grito un pelirrojo el cual bajaba del auto.

Del lado del copiloto bajo una chica pelinegra la cual le parecía bastante conocida a Len, el chico pelirrojo se acercó al auto dispuesto a asustar a Len hasta que lo reconoció.

-Hola Kagamine ¿Es tu novia?

-No, es mi amiga.

-Akaito recuerda que su novia es el conejo.

-Es cierto lo olvidaba perdón señorita.

-¿Tu novia es un conejo? ¿Desde cuando tienes novia Len?

-Se refieren a Rin y no es mi novia.

-¿En serio? Creí que eran novios, lo siento.

-No se preocupes y creo que ni a amigos llegamos.

-Bueno es comprensible.

-¿Por qué?

-Rin no es la chica que tú crees rubio- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ella puede parecer tierna, linda y adorable pero ella realmente es una abominación.

-No lo asustes Miku.

-Pero es la verdad Akaito.

Ambos se fueron dejando atrás a la pareja de amigos quienes estaban realmente confundidos por lo que había pasado momentos atrás, al encontrar un lugar de estacionamiento ambos bajaron, Len oprimió el botón y cerro los seguros del auto, caminaron hasta la tienda donde pidieron un helado de sake y uno de banana.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el final del mini maratón, espero que les gustara y que no fuera muy tedioso y aburrido y si fue así lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención pero la imaginación por fin se me agoto.**

 **Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar review ni visitar nuestra página de Facebook.**


	8. Chapter 8

Secret After School

 **¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

 **Lamento el tiempo que los deje esperando pero debido a la escuela no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Quiero darles unos pequeños anuncios.**

 **Para empezar si ya leyeron Odio a primera vista se habrán enterado de que mi hermano Nate se encargara por un tiempo de hacer los capítulos de todas mis historias pero sino les explicare él porque:**

 **Bueno verán tengo 17 años y estoy en mi último año de prepa así que es bastante pesado ya que quiero estudiar algo relacionado con la medicina por los que tengo muchas tareas, proyectos y trabajos que entregar la misma semana que los dejan así que no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir. Me disculpo de antemano por no poder entretenerlos con mis raras ideas pero espero que mi hermano pueda lograr el mismo efecto que yo en ustedes aunque realmente creo que lo lograra, de cualquier manera me haría muy feliz que lo pudieran apoyar si se llega a equivocar o tiene algún problema con mis historias.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por el momento no olviden leer las notas finales.**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

 **Cap.8.**

* * *

Len y Meiko se encontraban sentados en una de las mesa del lugar comiendo su respectivo helado hasta que Len noto que Meiko veía de manera extraña su tercer helado.

-¿Qué pasa Meiko?- pregunto Len curioso y divertido.

-Estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

-¿Qué habrán querido decir ese par de chicos?

-No lo sé Meiko pero no creo que Rin sea como dicen.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Bueno tengo poco tiempo de conocerla pero sé que ella es muy linda y amable con las personas.

-Eso me recuerda algo que una vez me dijo Rinto sobre ella.

-¿Qué fue?- pregunto curioso.

-Dijo que cuando Rin se enojaba era como un demonio.

-No creo que sea así Meiko- dijo Len entre risas.

-Yo tampoco, ella parecía ser muy linda y amable.

-Ella es así pero su padre da algo de miedo cuando se trata de ella.

-¿Hiyama-sensei?- pregunto apuntándome con su cuchara- Realmente la adora Len así que no le hagas daño.

-¿Por qué le haría daño?- pregunto molesto.

-Porque a ella le gustas.

-Eso no es cierto Meiko ella quiere ser Rin Shion.

-No creo que sea así Len pero entonces cree lo que quieras.

-Eso hare.

Después de diez helados más por parte de Meiko ella ya se encontraba bastante borracha por lo que Len tuvo que sacarla cargando de ahí para no causar problemas con los demás clientes, ya era demasiado que Meiko le empezara a gritar a un señor que iba con su familia que ya sabía que la engañaba con otra. Len le tuvo que explicar a la pareja que su amiga estaba borracha.

Len llevo a Meiko hasta su casa y después paso a la casa de Miku para hablar con ella de algunas cosas, toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran la puerta, en cuanto la abrió se encontró con cierta rubia la cual al verlo bajo la mirada apenada.

-Lamento lo de esta tarde Len-kun, no era mi intención meterme en tu vida y mucho menos seguir preguntando es solo que me intrigo saber porque tú y Meiko se llevaban tan bien y yo….

-No te preocupes Rin no todo es tu culpa.

-Pero aun así yo….

-En serio Rin no eres la culpable ¿Esta Miku?

-Sí.

Rin se hizo a un lado permitiendo que Len pasara, seguido de esto cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hasta encontrarse con Mikuo.

-Hola Len, hola Rinny. Me entere de que saliste con Kaito ¿Cómo les fue?

-Pues bien, solo somos amigos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso pequeña- dijo Mikuo desacomodando su cabello- Por cierto creo que hoy puedo ensañar un poco contigo.

-Gracias.

Len subió hasta la habitación de Miku donde se encontraban Luka, Miki y Miku discutiendo sobre cosas que no le interesaban, al entrar las tres chicas se le quedaron viendo en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Len?- pregunto Miku confundida.

-Quería hablar contigo pero creo que será luego.

-¿No te gustaría quedarte a escucharnos?- pregunto Mikuo a sus espaldas.

-Solo un momento.

-¿Qué te dijo Rin?-pegunto Miku al verlos juntos.

-Mikuo dijo que me ayudaría a practicar mientras esta aquí.

-¿Se dan cuenta de que si Mikuo participa en el concierto del viernes tendremos más gente?- pregunto esta vez Miki.

-Miki tiene razón-dijo Luka.

-Bueno el viernes voy a estar aquí así que si puedo ayudarlas pero ¿Presentaran la canción que Rin propuso?

-Sí, ya solo le falta la música pero eso lo podemos arreglar hoy.

-¿En serio? Pero si ayer les faltaba la mitad.

-Bueno parece ser que Rin encontró inspiración.

-Solo tuve tiempo de escribirla mientras estaba en la escuela.

-Y también durante tu cita con Kaito- dijo Miku de forma picara provocando que Len frunciera el ceño.

-Bueno es que no fue una cita, no una romántica.

-¿Kaito sabe?- pregunto Miki.

-Si- respondió Rin apenada.

-¿Saber qué?- preguntaron Miku y Luka.

-Algo que nunca sabrás hermanita- respondió Mikuo dejando confundidos a Miku, Luka y Len- Bueno que te parece si me muestras la canción Rin.

-Por supuesto- Rin fue hasta su bolsa de donde saco un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma y se los entregó a Mikuo quien comenzó a leer y cantar.

-No me gusta cómo suena- dijo Miku- Talvez si usamos la guitarra suene mejor.

Durante el resto de la tarde se la pasaron practicando la nueva canción que Rin había creado. Una vez que estuvo lista la practicaron una vez más, al ver que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Me tengo que ir, me están esperando afuera.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Miki curiosa.

-Kaito.

-¿No que solo eran amigos?

-Si bueno eso somos.

-¿Y entonces porque viene por ti?- pregunto Miku.

-Realmente eso no importa Miku- respondió Rin un poco molesta.

-Cálmate Rin-susurro Miki cerca de su oído.

Rin asintió y seguido de esto salió de la habitación, Mikuo salió tras de ella para alcanzarla y tratar de calmarla y Len salió solo para irse encontrándose con una escena bastante extraña.

-¿Por qué con Kaito?- pregunto Mikuo.

-Solo somos amigos- respondió Rin todavía más molesta.

-¿Y el que?

-El solo me ignora Mikuo, yo no le intereso si no hubiera sido por esa fiesta nunca se hubiera fijado en mi así que ya déjame.

-Pero Rin….

-No Mikuo déjame ya no importa- Rin lo aparto rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Mikuo la detuvo y seguido de esto recibió un fuerte puñetazo el cual lo mando a volar dejando a Len muy sorprendido.

Rin salió rápidamente de la casa siendo vigilada por la atenta mirada de Len quien no dejaba de verla con miedo y sorpresa. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Mikuo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Esa chica es bastante temperamental por eso no es bueno hacerla enfadar.

-¿De que hablaban?

-De nada importante.

-¿Y por nada importante te golpeo?

-Es algo entre nosotros Len, no te involucres.

Mikuo se fue sin siquiera mirar a Len dejándolo muy desconcertado, el también parecía bastante molesto y no entendía nada.

Al día siguiente Len llego a la escuela encontrándose con Kaito quien estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, parecía bastante preocupado así que decidió acercarse a ver que sucedía.

 **Len POV:**

Me acerque a Kaito preocupado por la forma en que se movía y hablaba, el seguía hablando sin percatarse de mi presencia y Gackupo también se veía muy preocupado.

-Rin ¿Estas segura?

-….

-De acuerdo yo les aviso.

-….

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Gackupo quitándome las palabras de la boca.

-Rin me llamo para avisarme que los de UTAU vienen para acá.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Porque ayer nos vieron juntos.

-¿Al final si saliste con ella?- pregunto Gackupo divertido.

-Len dijo que no le molestaba así que si la invite a salir.

-Eso no es importante en estos momentos, tenemos que avisarle a Rinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él y sus primos son los jefes.

-A veces olvido eso- respondió Gackupo.

-¿Y porque Rin te llamo a ti y no a ellos?-pregunte confundido.

-Rinto no contestaba su celular y al ser ella jefa necesitaba comunicarse con él para darle el aviso.

-¿Y qué esperas?- pregunte molesto- Anda tenemos que encontrar a ese trio de idiotas.

Comenzamos a buscar por toda la escuela, cuando por fin los encontramos los tres se encontraban hablando con Hiyama-sensei sobre Rin, los chicos al escuchar que Hiyama-sensei los regañaba por no cuidar debidamente a Rin Kaito y Gackupo se sorprendieron, los cuatro al notar nuestra presencia callaron en seguida.

-¿Qué sucede Kagamine?- pregunto Hiyama-sensei.

-Venimos a buscar a Rinto y a los chicos para avisarles que los de Utau vienen para acá.

-¿Por qué?

-Al parecer vieron a Kaito con Rin ayer.

-¿Por qué mi hermana esta con ese idiota?- pregunto Rinto enojado.

-¿Por qué mis hijos siempre se mete en problemas?- pregunto Hiyama-sensei alterado.

-¿Qué hacemos Rinto?-pregunto Rei.

-Miku y Rin no van a venir así que supongo que vienen Akaito, Piko y Yuma y otros cuantos.

-¿Entonces? Eres el que ha estado más tiempo entre ellos- dijo esta vez Ren.

-Tendremos que hablar con ellos.

-También dice Rin que le contestes el celular porque ya está harta de tener que llamarle a otras personas para poder avisarte- dijo Kaito con el celular.

-¿Por qué tienes el número de mi hermana?- pregunto Rinto aún más enojado- ¡Bórralo inmediatamente Shion si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza!- Rinto sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y apunto a Kaito con ella.

-Rinto guarda eso y piensa que vas a hacer- dijo Ren bastante serio.

-Espera dice que también ellas y Miki vienen.

-Debe de ser algo muy importante para que ellas vengan- dijo Rei- Y no solo ellas vienen.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Ren.

-Lenka y Rui las acompañan.

-Kaito en que nos has metido- dijo Rinto asustado.

-Pero si son chicas muy tiernas- respondió Kaito tranquilo.

-Porque tú no las conoces enojadas-dijeron los tres juntos y asustado.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡¿Qué VAMOS A HACER?!- Rinto estaba más que desesperado, daba vueltas por todo el salón mientras tiraba de su cabello.

-Si Rin está enojada estamos muertos Rinto ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Rei igual de desesperado.

-¿Y si escapamos antes de que lleguen?- propuso Rei abriendo la puerta.

-¿A dónde iban trio de idiotas?- pregunto una voz de chica desde la puerta.

-Za Zatsune y yo t tu ¿Q q que ha hace aquí?

-¿A dónde iban?

-A a a recibirlas por su puesto- dijo Rei con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana Zatsune?- pregunte Rinto de manera firme y sin miedo.

-¡Oye Kagami! Tu hermano te busca- grito la pelinegra.

Rin entro por la puerta hecha una furia, Rei y Ren corrieron a esconderse de tras de Rinto asustados, Rinto no se encontraba mejor que ellos pero trataba de mantenerse firme ante todo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Rinto ¿Asustado?

-Según los chicos se rompió un acuerdo así que venimos a resolver eso. Así que dime Rinto ¿Qué clase de acuerdo hicieron las anteriores jefas con ustedes?

-Y yo, n nos nosotros llegamos al acuerdo de que no podías salir con ningún chico de esta escuela y que si eso pasaba tendríamos problemas- Rinto se veía más asustado y como no estarlo, los ojos de Rin tenían llamas y de un minuto a otro Rinto se encontraba en el suelo sangrando.

-¡Pedazo de idiota! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?- grito encolerizada.

-Ahora si te va a ir mal Rinto- dijo la pelinegra burlona.

-Miku diles que lo traigan.

-Claro.

La pelinegra salió del salón y cuando entro con ella traía una vara larga de madera, Rin la tomo con una de sus manos y señalo a Rinto, seguido de esto comenzó a golpearlo con la vara hasta que comenzó a sangrar, dos chicas entraron y se lo llevaron, una de ellas fulmino con la mirada a Rei quien se escondió detrás de Ren.

-Y ahora ustedes dos romperán ese trato ahora- dijo de manera terrorífica.

-S si l lo que t tu ordenes Rin.

-¿Hiyama-sensei no planea detener esto?- pregunte temeroso.

-No, son problemas de ellos y Rin da mucho miedo.

-Gracias papá-dijo Rin con una tierna sonrisa- Bueno es hora de irnos. Hasta luego chicos.

-A adiós- respondimos temerosos.

Después de que ellas se fueron y supimos que Rinto estaba en enfermería y se encontraba no muy mal todos nos tranquilizamos y entramos a clases. A la hora de receso Rei y Ren fueron hacia donde nosotros estábamos.

-Lamentamos mucho lo que vieron hoy.

-¿A eso se referían la chica pelinegra y el pelirrojo?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-¿Del que?- pregunto Rei.

-De que Rin puede ser toda una abominación.

-Sí, Rin fue escogida por las de último año el último año que yo estuve ahí para que tomara el puesto de la jefa por su mal temperamento y rudeza.

-¿A sí que ella era la que terminaba aniquilando a todos y por lo que muchos chicos tenían miedo de pelear contra los Utau?- pregunto Gackupo.

-Si así es, de hecho Rin golpeo a una de las jefas una vez.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kaito.

-Por llamarla conejo.

-Pero la pelinegra la llamo así.

-Bueno Zatsune y ella son buenas amigas y aunque ella le diga que no le diga así Zatsune la ignora pero Rin no la golpea.

-¿Y Rinto está bien?- pregunte preocupado.

-Estará bien, no es la primera vez que pasa esto.

-¿En serio?- preguntamos los tres sorprendidos.

-Sí, Rin tiene muy mal carácter además nos enteramos de que hoy estaba de peor humor que otros días por culpa de un chico y creo que ya sabemos quién fue- Rei agarro a Kaito de los brazos y Ren se acercó para golpearlo.

-No fue el.

-¿Entonces quien Kagamine?- pregunto Ren.

-Mikuo y ella discutieron ayer.

-Bueno si es así entonces no se puede hacer nada- Ren le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Kaito y seguido de esto Rei lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- pregunto Kaito adolorido y sin aire.

-Por salir con nuestra adorada prima- respondió fríamente Rei.

-Nos vemos- dijeron al mismo tiempo y se marcharon.

-Kaito creo que es peligroso salir con esa chica- dijo Gackupo preocupado.

-A mí me parece interesante- respondí al recordar a Rin en esa fase.

-¿Eres masoquista o tonto Len?- pregunto Kaito sorprendido.

-Ninguno de los dos simplemente me pareció interesante.

-Ni se te ocurra jugar con ella Len- dijo Kaito tomándome del cuello- Te juro que si la llegas a lastimar te meteré el violín por el….

-Tranquilo Kaito, recuerda que Len solo la ve como amiga- dijo Gackupo burlón.

Después de esa extraña charla el receso termino y todos volvimos a nuestros respectivos salones, Kaito parecía bastante molesto sin embargo cada que su celular vibraba lo revisaba al instante y una estúpida sonrisa aparecía por su rostro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Bueno espero que les gustara el capítulo y una vez más me disculpo por no poder escribir en un tiempo, espero que puedan perdonarme y que el capítulo de hoy no fuera tan raro pero creo que hoy tuve demasiada imaginación.**

 **Dianis Mar:** Bueno creo que con lo de hoy basto para explicar un poco a que se referían con que era una abominación sí que pienses que es un alíen pero con ella fuerza sobrehumana que tiene hasta yo lo empiezo a dudar.

 **Kiara213:** Es cierto Meiko es muy rara y bueno de hecho Meiko y Rin no son amigas solo se conocen de vista, es más nunca han hablado en toda su vida por eso en el cap. anterior ella dice tantas cosas malas de Rin. La verdad es que lo de vestirse de princesas lo pensé principalmente por Len pero como Mikuo también es parte de la familia quería hacerlo un poco de bullying.


	9. Chapter 9

Secret After School

 **Hola mis queridos lectores:**

 **Como ya todos sabrán por mi falta de tiempo no había podido escribir nada así que en estos momentos tengo mucha inspiración guardada, espero que me puedan perdonar.**

 **Bueno esta vez estoy haciendo una competencia con mi hermano Nate, espero que puedan leer todas nuestras historias.**

 **Gracias por leer y por esperarme, los adoro a todos, no se olviden de leer las notas finales ni de entrar a nuestra página. Gracias por su atención así que….**

 **Comencemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Cap.9.**

 **Len POV:**

-¡Kaito!- grite al verlo sonriéndole a la pantalla.

-Ni así nos hace caso- dijo Gackupo- ¿Con quien estará hablando?

-No lo sé- Gackupo le quito el celular para después comenzar a leer- Esto talvez te interés Len- dijo lanzándome el celular.

-¿Qué es?

-Tu solo léelo.

-Devuélveme mi celular- dijo Kaito tratando de quitármelo siendo detenido por Gackupo

 _Perdón por lo de hoy Kai, no era mi intención que me vieras así- Rin._

 _No te preocupes Rin._

 _En compensación me gustaría invitarlos al concierto que daremos hoy en la escuela- Rin._

 _Me encantaría._

-Toma- le entregue su celular después de leer toda la conversación.

-Gracias.

-¿No dirás nada Len?

-No tengo nada que decir.

-¿Irán?

-Yo voy- dijo Gackupo.

-¿Y tú Len?

-No lo sé.

-Sera divertido.

-Bien.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Bien entonces vámonos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido.

-El concierto es en 10 min.

-Pero y mis clases….

-Vamos Len ¿No quieres ver a Rin?

-¿Qué tiene que ver en esto Rin?

-Es la única razón por la que vas ¿no?

-Claro que no.

-¿No me digas que vas por Miku?- dijo esta vez Gackupo sin poder creerlo.

-Puede ser.

-¿O es por Luka?- dijo Kaito.

-No es por nadie.

-Bueno entonces vámonos.

-No me queda de otra ¿verdad?

-No así que vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraban nuestros respectivos autos, cada quien subió en su auto. Una vez que todos salimos de la escuela Kaito y Gackupo se colocaron a casa lado de mi auto.

-¿Qué les parece una carrera?- propuso Gackupo- Quien gane invita a salir a Rin.

-Por una vez podrían dejar de ser infantiles.

-Vamos Len, a ti no te afecta en nada, no te gusta Rin.

-No deberían de tratarla como premio- dije aburrido.

-Entonces no compitas.

-Yo tampoco juego- dijo Kaito- Rin ya tiene a alguien especial.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Gackupo sorprendido.

-Ella me lo conto.

-¿Quién es?

-No te interesa Gackupo-respondí un poco molesto.

-Bien vamos.

Condujimos hacia la escuela de Rin, cuando llegamos todos observaron cuidadosamente nuestros autos, bajamos los tres y comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela, una vez adentro fuimos rodeados por un grupo de chicos quienes llevaban palos de madera y navajas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto un chico peli plateado.

-Estamos buscando a Rin.

-Déjenlos chicos- dijo un chico peli rojo el cual se me hacía conocido.

-Son de Vocaloid Akaito.

-Bien, hay dos razones por las que no pueden hacerles nada: la primera, el rubio es novio de la jefa, la segunda, el peli azul es mi primo y la tercera, el peli morado es amigo de esos y solo vienen al concierto.

De un momento a otro los tres fuimos rodeados por los demás chicos, el peliblanco no parecía muy feliz de eso, algunos me felicitaron y comenzaron a hacerme preguntas sobre mi "relación con Rin". Cuando nos dimos cuenta nos encontrábamos frente al escenario donde estaban Miku, Luka, Rin, Miki, una chica peliverde, un chico peliverde y ¿Mikuo?

-¡Kaito!- grito Rin al verlo.

-¡Rinny!- Kaito extendió sus brazos y de un momento a otro yo me encontraba en el suelo viendo el cielo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Akaito.

-Sí.

-Creo que lo cambiaron- se escuchó susurrar a lo lejos provocando que me irritara un poco más.

-¿Esta bien Len-kun?- pregunto una dulce voz.

-Si Rin no te preocupes.

-Lo siento mucho es que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Kai- dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, lo que sea- me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde Miku estaba.

-¿Y tú que tienes?-pregunto Miku burlona.

-Nada.

-No estarás así porque Rin prefirió a Kaito ¿o sí?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bien solo no te enojes.

-No estoy enojado.

-Oye Len.

-¿Qué pasa Mikuo?

-¿Me ayudas con algo?

-¿Con que?

-¿Podrías entregarle esto a Rin de mi parte?- dijo entregándome un estuche de violín- Dile que está un poco desafinado.

-S sí, yo le digo- me quede observando por un momento el violín hasta que Gackupo llamó mi atención con un golpe en la espalda.

-¿Qué esperas?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Nada realmente.

-Entonces dáselo.

-Bien.

Camine hacia donde se encontraba Rin charlando con Kaito tranquilamente, estaba a punto de tocar su hombro para llamar su atención hasta que una mata rubia se posó frente a mi rostro.

-Jefa-dijo el chico rubio.

-¿Qué sucede Oliver?

-Tenemos un problema, al parecer muchos de Vocaloid están entrando.

-No veo problema alguno.

-Pero jefa….

-Déjalos entrar Oliver, hasta donde se todos han pagado sus entradas menos tres.

-¿Tendremos que sacarlos a la fuerza?

-No, yo los invite.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Eso era todo?

-Un chico rubio esta atrás de usted con su violín.

Rin se dio la vuelta lentamente mostrando una mirada de completo odio, su cuerpo se encontraba tenso y sus puños completamente cerrados, al verla todo el color que había en mi piel desapareció.

-Eres tu Len, no hay problema- respondió con una tierna mirada y con una dulce sonrisa- ¿Por qué tienes mi violín?

-Mikuo me pidió que te lo diera porque está un poco desafinado.

-De acuerdo gracias- dijo tomándolo con sumo cuidado.

-S si- respondí un poco sonrojado.

-Len.

-Mande.

-¿Te vas a quedar?

-Si

-Gracias.

Rin pasó a un lado de mí y se dirigió al escenario donde subió con ayuda de Mikuo, comenzaron a conectar algunos instrumentos, la gente comenzó a llegar poco a poco, algunos alumnos se encontraban en algunos puestos de comida o bebidas esperando ansiosos que el concierto empezara. Pasaron unos minutos más y Miku salió desde la parte de atrás dejando a las demás chicas a sus espaldas.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido hoy- dijo Miku con una sonrisa- A todos los alumnos de Utau queremos agradecerles su grandioso trabajo, a los que montaron el escenario y a los que vendieron durante la mañana, gracias a ustedes se ha reunido el dinero necesario para la fiesta de graduación de este año- Después de dar todo ese discurso Miku tomo su micrófono y las chicas comenzaron a cantar.

Quisiera ser  
La princesa que siempre vas a amar  
Sin dudar  
Debes saber  
De corazón cómo debe ser

Miku comenzó a bailar con mucho entusiasmo, los gritos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos, todos los alumnos cantaban con Miku desde el principio.

En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié  
¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún?  
Segundo  
De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí?  
Tercer lugar  
Si digo algo debes responder  
"Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré"  
¿Lo has captado ya?  
¡Me estás ignorando otra vez,  
Y no lo puedo tolerar!

No es porque  
Sea egoísta o algo así,  
Sólo quisiera que tú  
Pensaras  
De corazón que no hay otra  
Chica que sea más bonita que yo

Quisiera ser  
La princesa que vas a idolatrar  
¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame!  
Hacerme esperar no es siquiera una opción  
¿Acaso crees  
Que yo soy como todas las demás?  
Rayos, me siento mal  
Ahora mi dieta tendré que romper...  
... ¡Y tu culpa será!

¿Qué defectos?  
Seguro piensas que adorable soy  
Y la imagen misma de la perfección  
Si quieres,  
Te dejaré mirar- ¡Demonios, me ignoras otra vez!  
¡Oye!

En ese momento Mikuo subió disfrazado de príncipe provocando que todas las chicas del lugar comenzaran a gritar con más fuerza, Mikuo comenzó a bailar junto con Miku haciendo así una gran presentación que dejaba impactados a todos.  
Ah, ¿Sabes? También  
Quisiera un príncipe que montara en un blanco corcel  
Y me lleve con él  
¿Lo has captado ya?  
Arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no habrá

No es porque  
Sea egoísta o algo así, aunque supongo que no  
Está mal  
Si a veces te hago enojar  
Tú sabes que no lo hago por molestar

Quisiera que  
Seas tú el príncipe que me va a idolatrar  
Date cuenta, ¡Escúchame!  
Me muero por tu mano tomar  
Mi príncipe  
Obstinado y renuente tú serás  
Rayos, di por qué  
¿Acaso no lo puedes notar?

Seguro no  
Lo has visto  
No te has dado cuenta  
¡Cuenta nunca te darás!

Incluso el más fino de los pasteles  
O un flan hecho de los más selectos ingredientes  
Todo, todo eso puedo dejarlo  
Por favor no pienses que soy egoísta  
Cuando quiero también puedo ser muy buena  
Y entonces  
Vas a arrepentirte

No lo dudes, ¡Como yo no hay otra igual!

Quisiera ser  
La princesa que siempre vas a amar  
Cuídame, te me puedo escapar  
Tirado te podría dejar  
Dime, ¿Qué tendría yo que pensar  
Si me abrazas sólo así?  
Dices que peligro habrá  
¡Y después me vuelves a ignorar!

...Lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú.

Miku y Mikuo seguían abrazados haciéndoles ver que eran una pareja perfecta de esa manera, las chicas terminaron de tocar y segundos después los gritos de ánimo y aplausos de gusto se hicieron presentes, las chicas bajaron del escenario con unas grandes sonrisas de sus rostros, todos excepto Rin quien seguía sobre este junto con Mikuo. La música se hizo presente de un momento a otro Rin y Mikuo se encontraban bailando con mucho entusiasmo hasta que Mikuo comenzó a cantar.

Despierta el teléfono al llegar la madrugada  
Una voz me pregunta ¿en dónde y con quién estoy?  
Siempre he hecho lo que quiero no respondo nunca nada  
Para mi hacer el amor solo es diversión

Mikuo se acercó a Rin repentinamente susurrando la siguiente parte de la canción en uno de sus oído, todos al ver esto quedaron impactados, sin embargo a Rin no parecía molestarle la forma en que Mikuo se estaba comportando con ella.

Pero contigo es tan diferente  
Solo quisiera tenerte a ti  
Y al fin sentir que entre tú y yo hay una conexión  
Hay una especia intensa en mi interior  
Quiero que memorices ese sabor  
Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción  
Que me necesites  
Ven siénteme

Las chicas comenzaron a subir al escenario quitándole a Rin de encima para llamar la atención de Mikuo, en algunas ocasiones hacían pasos de baile muy bien ejecutados y cantaban los coros.  
"Quiero verte ahora en persona, no solo por teléfono"  
Todavía quieres probarme otra vez  
Pero, sabes no conseguirás más que nadie  
Tartas de agarrar mi corazón  
"te quiero "  
Es lo que todos dicen  
Es la técnica que utilicé en ti  
En el juego del amor  
Que yo nunca puedo perder  
El sabor amargo del jarabe más dulce  
Es lo que eliges tomar de mí  
Solo pruebas mi piel como ahora  
Me tienes para satisfacer

Voltee hacia mi lado izquierdo para buscar a Kaito, al no verlo dirigí mi vista al escenario donde se encontraba abrazando cariñosamente a Rin ganándose una mirada furiosa de Mikuo quien alejo a todas las chicas y trato de acercarse a ella siendo detenido nuevamente por ellas.

A pesar de todo ello yo todavía no sé qué es el amor  
Solo imagino lo que podría ser bueno para mí  
Pero si es bueno ¿Por qué es doloroso?  
Sin ello yo sé que estoy mejor  
Hay una especia intensa en mi interior  
Quiero que memorices este sabor  
Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción  
Que me necesites ven siénteme

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar de emoción en cuanto la canción termino, yo también me encontraba fascinado al ver la forma de bailar de Rin, seguido de esto hubieron dos canciones más donde Miku y Rin nos presentaron asombrosos paso de tango que lucían realmente bien en ambas. Durante la siguiente canción las chicas bajaron del escenario incluso Rin.

[Rin]  
Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a tú  
Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.  
Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a ti  
Y amo como me enamoras cada día más.  
La voz de Rin se escuchaba desde algún lado sin embargo ella no se veía en ningún momento tomándonos a todos por sorpresa, todos comenzaron a buscarla por todos lados hasta que Mikuo salió con un traje bastante raro que aparentemente era de rapero.  
[Mikuo] [Entre los * canta con Rin]  
Somos Mikuo & Rin  
Estamos aquí  
Juntos hasta el fin  
Unidos en *esta nueva canción*

Rin salió desde la parte de atrás mientras tomaba la mano de Mikuo y lo veía dulcemente ganándose un awww por parte de todos los presentes quienes no paraban de decir que eran una gran pareja.

[Rin]  
Dame tu mano otra vez  
Y mírame sin timidez  
Quiero ya descubrir  
Que es lo que siento yo por ti.  
Si tú me abrazas no me iré  
Y sin voltearme te diré  
Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor.

Mikuo a brazo a Rin por la espalda y así los dos siguieron bailando lentamente mientras ella cantaba. Mikuo la soltó y Rin se quedó en una esquina "charlando" con las chicas quienes llevaban trajes similares a los de Rin y Mikuo,

[Mikuo-Rap]  
La chica más~ bonita de la clase  
Persuadiré para que su e-mail me pase  
No pierdo la fe, que ella me mire también  
Y en el futuro algo lindo nos ocurra tal vez.  
Debo de reconocer que soy apuesto  
Pero hago mi esfuerzo, y cuido mi aspecto  
Aunque soy algo bajo de estatura lo acepto  
Pero me queda mucha juventud y eso es un reto.  
Más todavía es algo rara toda esta situación  
Yo la amo y quiero que paseemos juntos los dos.

Rin se encontraba a un lado de Mikuo siendo rodeada por varios chicos que dios sabrá de donde salieron, sin embargo ella no les prestaba atención a ninguno de ellos ya que ella solo mantenía su vista en Kaito quien estaba del lado contrario "hablando" con Miku , Luka y Miki.  
Oye ¡espera! ¿A quién miras tanto?  
¿Por qué no dejas de mirar a ese chico aquél?  
Quién las entiende ella es a veces tierna y otras no sé  
Pero es mi linda dama con un corazón súper fiel  
Que a pesar de todo cambio es dulce como la miel  
Por eso quiero a su lado permanecer.

[Rin]  
En tus ojos lo puedo ver  
Sé que me amas tú también  
No requiero más porque tú todo me lo das.  
¿Podrías enseñarme hoy  
La dulce magia del amor?  
Así podre darte, mi frágil corazón, sin más.

Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a ti  
Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.

[Rin-Rap]  
Me dijo~ que linda yo soy  
Lo divertida, e inolvidable que me encontró  
Y se me acercó (seguro quiere seducirme)  
Y yo solo le digo "ok" para ponerme a pensar.  
Es un chico galán (creo que es un poco pequeño)  
Estudioso y más (a veces infantil yo creo)  
Más no tengo reclamos que hacer al final  
Y creo que podría llegarlo a querer por igual.

Rin comenzó a señalar a los chicos de público, deteniéndose en mí para después dar la vuelta y seguir cantando hacia su público ignorándome completamente.  
Podría ser que yo lo quiera pero debo aceptar  
Que ese chico atleta también luce genial  
O ese chico que entre todas es el más popular  
¿A quién este destino agridulce me guiará?  
No he conocido~ al indicado tal vez  
¿Serás acaso tú quien a éste corazón le haga bien?  
A las estrellas un deseo yo les formularé  
Ayúdenme a elegir.

[Rin]  
Dame tu mano otra vez  
Y mírame sin timidez  
Quiero ya descubrir  
Que es lo que siento yo por ti.  
Si tú me abrazas no me iré  
Y sin voltearme te diré  
Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor.  
Mikuo volvió a abrazarla mientras seguían bailando cómodamente en el escenario, parecía que realmente se divertían juntos en su presentación. Mikuo la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia al frente mientras cantaba, seguido de esto regreso hasta donde ella se encontraba y se arrodillo frente a ella sin dejar de cantar.  
[Mikuo-Rap]  
El amor es algo raro y también loco  
La mayoría a esta edad no lo entiende ni un poco  
Mi corazón me dice "Quiero verla" cada vez más alto  
Y No me rendiré por nada yo le quiero cantar.  
Permíteme ser al que elijas tú para amar  
No tienes otra elección, yo te quiero en verdad  
Deja de andar buscando amor por ahí  
Todo lo que tu necesites yo te daré.  
Rin parecía bastante sorprendida, sin embargo de un momento a otro su seño se frunció y comenzó a cantar un poco ma rápido su contestación, gracias a la contestación de Rin, Mikuo se ganó un estruendoso Ooooo que resonaba por todo el lugar, al comenzar a dudar sobre lo que iba a hacer los chicos comenzaron a apoyar a Mikuo.  
[Rin-Rap]  
Chico lindo dime a qué estás jugando  
Todo lo que me has dicho ya de moda ha pasado  
Detesto las obligaciones yo hago lo que quiero  
Soy dueña de tener si quiero muchos pasatiempos.  
Regresaría, pero que tal si me equivoco  
Yo suelo darlo todo siempre cuando me enamoro.  
¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no soy Tsundere! (Len dice "OK")  
¡Me vale lo que me quieras decir!  
Rin parecía realmente enternecida y feliz al cantar, incluso parecía que ese par realmente se gustaba y eso provoco que algo dentro de mí se moviera y me enojara, no sabía que sentía ni que quería hacer.  
[Rin]  
Aunque peleamos sin parar  
Nos fascinamos sin igual  
Todo el día yo estoy, pensando solamente en ti.  
Prometo no mirar atrás  
Lo nuestro no terminará  
Ha comenzado así, nuestra mutua atracción, amor.

[Mikuo]  
¡Pero vamos!  
¿Cómo iba a adivinar?  
¡Saltando, saltando!  
Vamos unidos a seguir.

La canción termino y todos comenzaron a gritar y a apoyar a Miku, los chicos gritaban que se le declarara mientras que las chicas no paraban de gritar que lo aceptara, Rin parecía realmente incomoda y Miku parecía que quería que la tierra se lo tragase, en ese momento una voz resonó por todo el lugar.

-Bien chicos como ya nos dimos cuenta a ustedes les gustaría que hubiera MikuoxRin- dijo Miku por el micrófono.

-Siiii- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Levante la mano quien quiera eso- dijo Luka esta vez divertida, la mayoría de las personas levantaron la mano-Mikuo es tu oportunidad aprovecha.

Miku se sonrojo completamente al igual que Rin, Kaito llego con un hermoso ramo de rosas las cuales se las entregó a Mikuo quien se arrodillo en el escenario. Miki le dio un micrófono a Miku y todos esperamos a que el dijera algo.

-Rin...

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres….?- Miku parecía muy nervioso y Rin muy ansiosa.

-¿Quiero…?

-ser…

-¡Díselo ya!- escuche un grito de mi lado izquierdo donde se encontraba Gackupo rascándose la nuca y recibiendo una mirada fulminante de mi parte.

-¿Quieres ser la novia de Len?- pregunto Mikuo dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluyéndome, Rin se encontraba completamente sorprendida mientras veía hacia donde Mikuo apuntaba, las chicas parecían realmente divertidas al igual que Kaito, Gackupo comenzó a empujarme entre la gente para poder subir del escenario.

-Noooo- se escuchó un grito desde el centro- No permitiré que mi adorada hermanita salga con ese- dijo Rinto abriéndose paso entre toda la multitud.

Cuando me di cuenta Rinto se encontraba sobre mi golpeándome, con trabajo metí las manos para detenerlo pero fue imposible, minutos después sentí que Rinto se movía de encima, dos pares de brazos me ayudaron a levantarme. Una vez parado pude ver que Rinto era detenido por sus primos mientras Rin lo golpeaba con el mismo palo de esta mañana.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto acercándose a mi preocupada- realmente lamento que esto pasara.

-Rin no quiero que seas mi novia- fue lo único que pude pronunciar al verla y lo único que resonó por todo el lugar ya que ella aun tenía un micrófono, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y ¿tristeza?

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Llévenlo a la enfermería-dijo dándose la vuelta- Amigos perdón por lo ocurrido hace un momento, gracias a mi querido hermano hemos tenido este problema, Mikuo y nosotras alargaremos un poco más el concierto en compensación…..

Mientras más me alejaba más difícil era escuchar todo lo que decía Rin, realmente me sentía mal por ella.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Espero que el capítulo de hoy les gustara, sé que tarde bastante y nuevamente me disculpo por eso, incluso esta vez trate de alargarlo un poco mas aunque no sé si fue lo que realmente esperaban y espero que fuera así, de cualquier manera muchas gracias por seguir leyendo nuestras historias.**

 **Dianis Mar:** Yo entiendo eso, una vez le dije a mi novio que si se le ocurría engañarme lo iba a dejar estéril, desde ese día me tiene miedo, además lo mordí muy feo, aún tiene mi marca. Lamento si tarde mucho, espero que te gustara.

 **Kiara213:** Creo que más bien la que da miedo soy yo no Rin, ya que yo soy la que le pone esa personalidad tan explosiva. Es más voy a ser jefa de la mafia un día muajaja.

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que me puedan perdonar por todo el tiempo que tarde en escribir. No olviden dejar reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Secreto Después de la Escuela

 **¡Hola** **amiguitos!**

 **Bueno después de una horrible y espantosa semana he vuelto, gracias a todos lo que estuvieron esperando a que volviera a escribir y no dejara de seguirnos en ningún momento ni de buscar nuestras historias, gracias por todo eso y bueno como todos sabrán es mi último año de prepa y por lo tanto se me dificulta un poco escribir para ustedes pero no se preocupes tratare de subir los capítulos en viernes o sábado pero si no puedo hacerlo entonces será entre semana**

 **Anuncios: Quería saber si para Halloween o Día de muertos les gustaría que hiciera capítulos especiales, si es así pueden darse una vuelta por nuestro perfil y votar.**

 **No se olviden de leer las notas finales.**

 **¡Comencemos! Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **CAP.10.**

 **También POV:**

Al escuchar las palabras de Len me di cuenta de que lo nuestro no podía ser así que decidí dejar de preocuparme por eso, tome el micrófono con rapidez y saque esas palabras de mi cabeza.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Llévenlo a la enfermería-dije dándome la vuelta- Amigos perdón por lo ocurrido hace un momento, gracias a mi querido hermano hemos tenido este problema, Mikuo y nosotras alargaremos un poco más el concierto en compensación así que si nos dan unos minutos podremos continuar.

Todos bajamos del escenario y nos posicionamos detrás de este para hacer el cambio de vestuarios, al llegar lo primero que sentí fueron las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, realmente me sentía mal ya que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de que me conociera, rápidamente limpie mis lágrimas y cambie mi vestuario, estaba lista para comenzar con el show.

Me coloque un vestido negro ajustado y un pequeño sombrero el cual coloque sobre mi rubio cabello, tome mi violín y me apresure a ir al escenario, en el camino me encontré a Mikuo y Kaito quienes me miraban con pena.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mikuo abrazándome.

-Sí, el show tiene que continuar-dije mostrándole una cálida sonrisa- Gracias por todo.

 _En un castillo rodeado por la niebla que es desconocida para el humano_

 _Meditan tres bellas reinas._

 _La sentencia en el silencio de la noche. Marca el comienzo de aquel festejo._

 _Apegado a hechizantes encantos, los lamentables sacrificios se reúnen._

 _Oh, elegido sacrificio de esta noche_

 _Ahógate en tus más dulces sueños_

 _Si tú me ofreces todo lo que tengas, entonces en mis brazos tú deberás_

 _El más sustentoso placer._

 _Profiere ante mí, tu inmaculada sangre._

 _El suspiro de un cazador de demonios se mezcla en el banquete de esta noche_

 _Brillantemente despiertan las memorias de su anterior vida como humana_

 _Hombres ella devoró, horas ella ganó a distancia entonces luego su corazón perdió_

 _Hace mucho tiempo, su vida y sus deberes de haber perecido hace mucho tiempo._

 _"Se supone que tú no deberías de estar viva, pero es imposible para nosotros el reunirnos"_

 _Ella sabía que esto era una imposibilidad, pero aun así su corazón temblaba._

 _[Narración]-_

 _Hace mucho tiempo..._

 _Atrás en el tiempo cuando ella aún seguía siendo humana._

 _La chica tuvo un amante._

 _Sin embargo, ellos eran descendientes de dos grandes familias que estaban en conflicto entre ambas._

 _Las cuales nunca aprobarían su unión._

 _No obstante, se amaron mutuamente hasta la muerte._

 _Renació otra vez como una diablesa,_

 _La chica que ha vivido durante milenios observó el sacrificio frente a sus ojos._

 _Su vivo retrato, como si fuera su anterior amante._

 _Realmente, un cruel truco del destino._

 _¡Nuestra tonta hermana!_

 _¡Qué pena que tu corazón haya sido robado por un simple mortal!_

 _Porque nuestra sangre no debe mezclarse nunca con la de un humano._

 _Seguramente, tú comprendes aquel significado._

 _Nuestra sangre se vuelve tóxica para los humanos._

 _Si así deseas, entrégale tu sangre_

 _Oh, joven cazador de vampiros_

 _Apresúrate y abandona este castillo anónimo._

 _Si tú no tienes la intención de matarme_

 _Entonces yo... te protegeré._

 _Atravesando el oscuro bosque, atravesando las ventiscas de la montaña, el par galopa a lo lejos._

 _Lejos, muy lejos donde ningún ojo pueda alcanzarlos._

 _Para la pareja que traiciono a sus respectivos clanes y personas_

 _Todo lo que esperaría para ellos sería la retribución porque somos cajas de pandora..._

 _El corazón que ella había ganado de nuevo sirvió para fomentar la vida de su querido_

 _Ella sabía que esto era una imposibilidad, pero aun así su corazón temblaba._

 _[Narración]-_

 _Las dos reinas restantes se desvanecieron_

 _Y el mundo de los demonios se hundió en un estado de guerra._

 _Mientras tanto la ex reina que había decidido no consumir más sangre que a su vez Perdió ese increíble poder._

 _Aunque eran perseguidos por hombres y demonios por igual,_

 _Se rumorea que dos grandes demonios de identidad desconocida están protegiéndola._

Seguí tocando esa canción que tanto me gustaba, dirigí mi mirada hacia la multitud encontrándome con los ojos de Len, instintivamente aparte mi mirada lo más rápido que pude, el pareció no percatarse de eso así que yo también lo ignore, termine de tocar y me fui a cambiar nuevamente.

El concierto paso más rápido de lo esperado, al terminar todas volvimos a colocarnos nuestros respectivos uniformes, las chicas se fueron por su lado ya que después del concierto se colocaría una fogata para que contáramos historias de terror después de que los enamorados se declararan.

Me dirigí hacia la fogata donde se encontraban Zatsune, Akaito, Miki, Piko y Kaito, fui hasta donde ellos se encontraban, cuando llegue una multitud de chicos se acercaron a donde yo estaba dejándome completamente rodeada.

-Jefa- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podemos decirle algo?

-Lo siento chicos pero ella ya no está disponible- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Mikuo-susurre con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿No te habías declarado por el rubio que dijo que no quería ser su novio?- al escuchar eso Rin sintió que una daga se clavaba en su pecho miles de veces hasta matarla.

-Solo era una broma ¿No cariño?

-Por supuesto amor.

-Bueno si es cierto lo que ustedes dos dicen ¿Por qué no lo demuestran con un beso?- dijo uno de los chicos que nos rodeaban.

-De acuerdo- dijo Mikuo tomándome por la cintura.

Al ver esto todos se amontonaron a nuestro alrededor para ver el famoso beso al cual yo no le veía nada de espectacular, no era como si Mikuo y yo no nos hubiéramos besado antes.

 **Sólo POV:**

Después de ir a la enfermería a que me curaran decidí regresar al concierto donde las chicas tocaron esa canción que tanto me había gustado, de alguna forma mi mirada se conectó con la de Rin aunque ella pareció no percatarse de ello ya que la aparto de un momento a otro, las chicas y Mikuo siguieron tocando y bailando un rato más hasta que por fin todo termino.

Según me habían comentado dentro de la escuela se hacía una fogata donde los enamorados se podían declarar y después de eso habrían historias de terror lo cual me intereso, a lo lejos pude ver el blanco moño de Rin, alrededor de ella se encontraba una multitud de chicos, al parecer la hora de los enamorados había comenzado, no decidí prestarle tanta atención hasta que algo llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí?- le pregunte a Miku.

-Cada año pasa Len.

-¿Qué es?

-Son todos los pretendientes de Rin tratando de declararse de nuevo- dijo Luka aburrida.

-¿En serio?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Sí y ya viene la mejor parte- dijo Miku con sonrisa y mirada malévolas.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Gackupo.

-El beso- respondió Miki pasando por ahí.

-¿Beso?- preguntamos Gackupo y yo sorprendidos.

-Sí, vengan- dijo Miku ansiosa.

Nos acercamos hacia el tumulto de gente, se lograban ver a algunas personas, trate de abrirme paso por el lugar pero era casi imposible. Del lado derecho se encendió una gran pantalla la cual volteamos a ver encontrándonos con una escena nada grata. Mikuo y Rin se estaban besando. Me voltee un minuto para ver si eso era cierto, al darme la vuelta ambos se habían separado mientras trataban de controlar sus respiraciones, apreté fuertemente mis puños y decidí salir de ahí.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Gackupo.

-A dar una vuelta.

-Fue sorprendente ¿no?

-¿El qué?

-Ver a Mikuo besando a Rin de esa manera ¿Estarán saliendo?

-Si estuvieran saliendo Mikuo no se hubiera declarado por mí.

-Escuche que cada año hacen lo mismo en alguna actuación y cada año Rin los rechaza por que tiene a Mikuo.

-¿Desde cuándo hacen eso?

-Desde hace 5 años.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Entonces lo más probable es que estén saliendo.

-Tal vez pero a ti porque habría de importarte sino te gusta Rin.

-Es verdad a mí no me gusta.

 **También POV:**

Después del día del concierto no volví a ver a Len para nada y realmente lo agradecía ya que Len me había rechazado. Era sábado por la mañana, hoy tendría mis clases de violín y piano por lo que me tendría que quedar más tarde de lo normal.

El día transcurrió tan tranquilo como siempre, el profesor comenzó a enseñarme una nueva canción para un concurso al cual podía entrar y necesitaba meses de estricto entrenamiento, trabajar con el piano fue un poco más duro y cansado ya que había perdido algo de práctica y eso me entorpecía bastante.

Cuando por fin termine salí del edificio y me quede en la puerta esperando a que alguien llegara por mí, tome mi celular y me dispuse a jugar un momento con él, vi el auto de Mikuo acercarse así que esperes a que estuviera frente a mí para guardar el celular, Mikuo bajo de su auto y se posiciono frente a mí, tomo mi barbilla y me beso sin siquiera pedir permiso. Al momento de separarnos estaba muy confundida, Mikuo me abrió la puerta del auto y subí encontrándome con un terriblemente enojado Len frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte al ver a Mikuo en su asiento.

-Te hacia un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Quieres saber si le gustas o al menos le interesas ¿no?

-Sí.

-Entonces solo déjame consentirte y hacer todo para ayudarte.

-Te das cuenta que de esta manera parecemos novios ¿No es verdad?

\- No importa lo que piensen los demás Rin, si la gente cree que somos pareja entonces estamos bien, nos apoyamos mutuamente.

Después de eso los meses fueron pasando rápidamente Mikuo iba por mí a la mayoría de mis clases y cuando no iba el, iba mi trio favorito, muy de vez en cuando veía a Len y charlábamos un momento, con el tiempo él se volvió menos frio y grosero conmigo, incluso en algunas ocasiones se ofreció a llevarme a casa recibiendo una negativa de mi parte.

Algunas veces me invitaba a salir, la mayoría de las veces yo le respondía que no podía o que estaba ocupada y él lo entendía por lo que quedábamos para otro día, así fue durante tres meses, pronto llego Octubre, en mi escuela aun no sabían si haríamos una fiesta de disfraces o algo más, mientras que en la escuela de mi hermano habían decidido que harían una casa del terror por lo cual nos habían invitado a nosotros también.

Miki había aceptado de inmediato sin embargo yo no me sentía muy segura ya que la relación con Len estaba realmente extraña en estos momentos.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les gustara y no se les hiciera tedioso o aburrido, lamento haberlo hecho tan corto pero mi imaginación se agotó, no se olviden de entrar en nuestra página de Facebook ni de pasar a votar para los tres siguientes capítulos.**

 **Dani11927:** No te equivocaste de dialogo, eso fue lo que paso. Me alegro que te gustara y espero que nos sigas leyendo, gracias por tu review y también por tu PM.

 **Dianis Mar:** Me alegro que te gustara, ya se yo también quiero hacerles eso pero no puedo, no aun. Espero que te gustara el nuevo capítulo.

 **No se olviden de dejar un review y gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

Secret After School

 **Hola** **amiguitos** **:**

 **Estoy de vuelta ¿Cómo les va? ¿Todo bien? bueno yo hoy vengo a decirles que….. ¡Esta semana subiré solo un capítulo de esta historia ya que es Halloween! Espero les guste.**

 **Como todos sabrán mi hermano y yo somos mexicanos y aquí celebramos lo que es el día de muertos que es parte de nuestra tradición. Para los que o sepan que es, este día honramos a nuestros parientes ya difuntos con ofrendas en donde colocamos veladoras, comida, fotos, pan de muerto, tequila, etc. Algunas personas van a los panteones a dejar flores o comida a sus familiares y amigos y bueno entonces más que nada nuestros capítulos son por día de muertos ya que es nuestra tradición.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, no se olviden de leer notas finales.**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

 **Cap.11. Halloween**

 **Len POV:**

Los meses habían pasado rápidamente, Rin y yo nos llevábamos mejor, en algunas ocasiones discutíamos y en otras salíamos tranquilamente a algún lado, cada vez que estaba con ella me sentía de una manera bastante rara y diferente, la verdad es que era la primera vez que me sentía así, incluso cuando salí con Luka las cosas no eran de esta forma.

-Oye Len ¿Ya tienes tu disfraz?- pregunto Rin emocionada.

-Si-dije mostrándole mí traje.

-Perfecto entonces en unos minutos más podemos comenzar, vete a cambiar Len.

-Voy.

Mis compañeros de clase habían decidido que para Halloween deberíamos de hacer una casa del terror por lo que acepte, algunos hicieron obras y canciones, otros vendieron comida con forma de monstruos etc. y otros hicieron un cine de terror.

Me fui a cambiar rápidamente, me coloque mi traje y una máscara que solo cubría la mitad de mi rostro ya que se suponía yo sería el fantasma de la ópera, gracias a Kiyoteru- sensei logramos conseguir un piano y Kaito seria Raoul, para que todo quedara perfecto decidieron pedirle ayuda a Rin así que ella termino siendo Christine, realmente no le molesto hacerlo, parecía feliz y emocionada.

-Rin ¿Estas segura de poder cantar esa parte?- pregunto Miku preocupada ya que Rin había practicado bastante y parecía cansada sin contar que su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

-Si Miku- dijo Rin en voz baja.

-Muy bien entonces cuida tus cuerdas vocales- dijo Miku con desconfianza- Y Kaito ponte debajo del candelabro.

-Muy bien.

Miku se encargaba de organizarnos a todos y eso le agradaba bastante, ella se encontraba disfrazada de Okiku ya que su cabello era bastante largo y representaba muy bien su papel, Luka era un demonio y Gackupo era un hombre lobo. Todos nos encontrábamos listos para nuestra actuación ya que habían hecho un recorrido completo por uno de los edificios, todo estaba dividido para que pasaran por diferentes salas donde se encontraban fantasmas y entes malignos, en una de las salas que nosotros atendíamos se encontraba representado el fantasma de la ópera, justo en la parte en que el candelabro cae sobre Raoul y supuestamente lo mata.

En otra de las salas se encontraba una especie de fiesta de disfraces donde llegaba un momento donde las luces se apagaban y al encenderse nuevamente solo queda un hombre de pie con mirada fría y cubierto de sangre quien tiene a una mujer agarrada del cabello mientras la muerde.

En otra son hombres lobo aullándole a la "luna", en la sala que le toca a Miku solo se encuentra un pozo con neblina de donde sale ella y se acerca lentamente a sus víctimas. Rin, Kaito y yo teníamos dos papeles ya que los tres participábamos en el fantasma de la ópera y en la fiesta. Luka al estar disfrazada de demonio junto con Gumi y Meiko llevaban látigos y se encontraban sentadas en una mesa de torturas en poses muy provocativas que solo hacía que nuestros clientes aumentaran al saber que serían parte del espectáculo.

-Listo todos a sus puestos, los clientes vienen para acá- dijo Miku regañándonos-Len siéntate y toca el piano.

-Sí.

-Rin canta el grito desgarrador cuando entren.

-¿Y yo?

-Y Kaito…. Tu solo acuéstate en el piso.

-Bien.

Todos hicimos exactamente lo que Miku dijo, al entrar comencé a tocar la parte más aterradora de la canción, todos me observaban atentamente ya que las luces se encontraban totalmente apagadas y los reflectores que se encontraban encendidos se encontraban iluminándome únicamente a mí, de un momento a otro la música cambio gracias a mí y Rin comenzó a cantar encendiéndose las luces e iluminándola por completo, ella parecía realmente una cantante de ópera, aparte mi mirada en cuanto escuche su grito desgarrador ya que Mikuo había hecho caer rápidamente el candelabro el cual no pesaba nada provocando que "cayera sobre Kaito" (sin lastimarlo ni aplastarlo realmente ya que Kaito se encontraba acostado sobre el piso ya rojo por su "sangre") y a su vez todos gritaran de miedo y horror por la escena que presenciaban.

Rápidamente nos cambiamos de sala ya que pronto seria la fiesta así que todos salimos por el pasillo que unía nuestras salas, Rin se escondió tras la pared mientras que Miki impaciente se movía de un lado a otro por el salón con ese enorme vestido que llevaba el cual parecía de princesa, Kaito acomodo sus ropas al igual que los demás y esperamos a que las puertas se abrieran, todos nos encontrábamos fingiendo que estábamos en una especie de baile cortejando a las chicas y ellas aceptándonos, de pronto salió Rin con un hermoso vestido color rojo y camino hacia donde yo estaba, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron, todos comenzamos a bailar tranquilamente por unos minutos.

Las luces se apagaron repentinamente, tome a Rin del cabello con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla mientras colocaba mis labios cerca de su cuello, en ese momento comencé a divagar al percibir un peculiar aroma a naranjas el cual emanaba de ella, con cuidado acaricie un poco su cuello para retirar unos cuantos cabellos que se encontraban sobre este, ella se estremeció ante mi tacto cosa que no pasó desapercibida por mí, coloque mis labios aún más cerca de su delgado y pálido cuello y entonces lo bese.

Las luces se encendieron dejando ver la escena, todos gritaron de horror al ver los cadáveres y a mí besando el cuello de Rin mientras la sujetaba del cabello. Al parecer había sido un éxito nuestra casa del terror, todos parecían muy emocionado por entrar y las personas que salían parecía que o querían vomitar o correr por su vida ya que en la última sala Rinto, Ren, Rei y otros chicos fingían ser enfermos mentales y doctores de un psiquiátrico.

La casa del terror cerro a las 9:30 ya que era el tiempo límite, las chicas rápidamente se fueron a cambiar, Rin se había puesto un vestido de globo color blanco con escote corazón, la parte de atrás parecía un corsé, llevaba unas medias color carne y unos zapatos cerrados de tacón de color blanco, sobre su cabello se había colocado un listón y horquillas blancos, en su mano derecha llevaba su violín mientras acomodaba un poco las enormes alas blancas que llevaba en su espalda con su mano izquierda, sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo quemado y sus ojos se encontraban perfectamente delineados, lucia realmente hermosa de esa manera.

-Perfecta- susurre al verla.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Kaito quien también observaba a Rin.

-N no nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo me veo Kaito-nii?- pregunto Rin con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba mejor su disfraz.

-Espectacular Rinny- dijo Kaito mientras aplaudía y la abrazaba cosa que me molesto demasiado- ¿Pero porque ese disfraz?

-Muchas gracias, es para el concierto de esta noche, Miku dijo que nos disfrazáramos como quisiéramos y yo me quise disfrazar como una de las tres reinas de nuestra canción.

-Ya veo- dijo Kaito pensativo-Hablando del concierto y la fiesta de tu escuela, Rin yo no puedo llevarte pero Len si ¿no te molesta verdad?

-No para nada.

-Muy bien ¿Entonces Len la llevas?- pregunto Kaito con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí.

-Gracias.

 **Rin POV:**

La casa del terror había sido todo un éxito, cuando por fin me dieron tiempo para descansar y cambiamos de lugares con los siguientes decidí entrar y al ser parte del show pude entrar, al salir todos terminamos traumados ya que en las salas donde yo me encontraba momentos atrás habían cometido asesinato y la forma en la que lo habían recreado había sido estupenda. En donde se encontraba Gackupo habían logrado conseguir dos perros que parecían lobos que "atacaban" así que cuando se "transformaban" corrían y atacaban a los visitantes provocando que salieran corriendo antes de que los tocaran, por lo general los grupos que entraban eran de 10 personas y la fila que teníamos era enorme.

En la sala de Miku ella salía del pozo como la niña del aro y comenzaba a contar los platos y al darse cuenta de que le faltaba uno comenzaba a gritar y a perseguir a los visitantes como poseída también provocando que salieran más que asustados. Luka, Meiko y Gumi al ser las que tenían mejor cuerpo se encontraban vestidas con blusas algo escotadas, faldas o pantalones y tacones bastante altos, Meiko llevaba un látigo en su mano y se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas mientras pasaba el látigo sobre su "victima" y lo "azotaba", Luka llevaba consigo cuchillos los cuales lanzaba con una gracia impresionante hacia las "victimas" que se encontraban en las jaulas o el lugar donde estuvieran encerrados mientras que Gumi se dedicaba a reírse sádicamente de las torturas que las chicas provocaban a sus respectivas víctimas.

Gumi volteo a vernos con esa misma sonrisa y mirada sádica, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia donde se encontraban Kaito y Len, tomo a Len del brazo provocando que me molestara por su cercanía, Meiko tomo a Kaito también del brazo y me hizo a un lado de una manera bastante grosera y Luka tomo a otro chico dentro del grupo y repitió la acción.

-¿No desean quedarse?- preguntaron con vos sensual provocando que se sonrojaran hasta las orejas, Len rápidamente recupero su compostura y aparto a Gumi con cuidado.

-No estoy interesado en ti- dijo fríamente provocando que la sonrisa de Gumi se borrara y su ceño se frunciera bastante, Len camino hacia la puerta y salió.

Todos al ver la reacción de Len se quedaron callados, comenzaron a salir lentamente mientras Gumi hacia una pequeña rabieta y Luka y Meiko trataban de calmarla. Kaito y yo nos encontrábamos en la puerta, nos dimos la vuelta.

-Lo siento Gumi- dijo Kaito.

-Len suele ser así Gumi discúlpalo- dije yo un poco apenada.

Ambos salimos del salón encontrándonos con Len quien estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Todos ya habían salido- dio Len un poco molesto.

-Nos estábamos disculpando con Gumi- dijo Kaito- Deberías de ser un poco más amable con las chicas.

-Tal vez algún día lo intente ¿Continuamos?- ambos asentimos y seguimos caminando hasta el siguiente salón.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas, de repente comenzaron a prenderse poco a poco a medida que avanzábamos mientras que las de atrás se apagaban, se escuchaban personas correr y gritar, se escuchaban algunos golpes, comenzaron a salir personas de todos lados cubiertos de sangre y corrían hacia nosotros. Seguimos caminando, de un momento a otro estaba siendo abrazada por alguien, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una mata color plateada bloqueando mi cambo de visión.

-Te dije que no podías tocarla si venia- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, la persona que me retenía me soltó rápidamente al sentir el golpe en su cabeza.

-Rinto tiene razón Piko, no podemos tocar a ningún visitante- dijo Rei.

-¿Y qué hay de sus novias?

-Es diferente- contesto Ren- Ellas fueron las que nos abrazaron porque tenían miedo.

-Así es dijo Rui- saliendo desde las sombras.

-Bueno ¿podemos irnos?- pregunto Len ¿molesto?

-¿Por qué estabas con mi hermana?- pregunto Rinto enojado.

-Déjalos Rinto talvez estaban teniendo una cita y tú solo los molestas- ambos nos sonrojamos al instante, Rinto corrió hacia donde estaba Len y lo pego hacia la pared.

-¿Estas saliendo con mi dulce hermanita?- pregunto Rinto entre dientes.

-N no- respondió Len sin poder respirar.

Tome un palo de madera que se encontraba por ahí y golpee la cabeza de Rinto con este provocando que se rompiera y la mitad cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- grito mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Estabas matando a Len- respondió Lenka con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- pregunto Rinto a Lenka.

-Porque es mi cuñado y tú lo estas lastimando.

-También es mi cuñado y tengo derecho- dijo Rinto con un puchero-

-Rinto…..Lenka.

-Ahora no- dijeron ambos.

Tome el mismo palo con el que había golpeado a Rinto y comencé a golpearlo hasta que quedó inconsciente en el piso, cuando termine sacudí mis manos y todos me miraban como si hubiera cometido asesinato, voltee a ver a Lenka con una de mis miradas más frías y llenas de odio y con eso basto para que se disculpara, Ren y Rei recogieron a Rinto del piso y se lo llevaron, seguido de esto me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

-Podemos irnos- dije llegando a la puerta. Len y Kaito me siguieron sin poner objeción.

Terminamos el recorrido por el psiquiátrico y salimos de nuestra casa del terror, volvimos a tomar nuestros turnos después de comprar comida y algo de beber. Al terminar me fui a cambiar rápidamente ya que teníamos que ir a mi escuela para el concierto y la fiesta que íbamos a tener, me coloque un vestido negro y me maquille un poco.

Kaito dijo que no me podía llevar así que de alguna manera termine yéndome con Len ya que era el único que podía llevarme, Kaito se iría con Gackupo, mis hermanos y mis primos, Miku, Luka, Mikuo, Miki y Gumi se irían juntas y Piko se llevaría la camioneta con los instrumentos así que el único que estaba libre era Len.

No tardamos en llegar a la casa de Akaito ya que era donde se haría el concierto y la fiesta la cual supervisaban los maestros, ambos bajamos del auto, nos dirigimos a la cajuela donde se encontraban mis alas blancas ya que en el carro no cabían y unas alas color negro, Len tomo mis alas y me las entrego, después tomo las alas negras y comenzó a colocárselas cuidadosamente.

-Eres un ángel negro- dije sorprendida.

-Y tu uno blanco- dijo con una sonrisa engreída- ¿Te das cuenta de que somos opuestos?

-¿Y a penas te das cuenta?- pregunte sarcástica mientras me daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la escuela, rápidamente tomo mi brazo y m detuvo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Se te cayo una horquilla- dijo un tanto sonrojado mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Gra gracias- respondí al sentir que la colocaba nuevamente en mi cabello.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto extendiendo su mano.

-Si- susurre tomando su mano.

Ambos entramos tomados de la mano a la casa de Akaito, al entrar muchos posaron su mirada sobre nosotros, en cuanto entre fui separa de Len al instante, mis amigas habían llegado para avisarme que seriamos el espectáculo principal y que después sería la fiesta sin que nosotros tocáramos para que también nos divirtiéramos.

Los chicos estaban colocando nuestros instrumentos y micrófonos en sus respectivos lugares y ya que Mikuo se encontraba con nosotros también participaría cantando con Miku algunas canciones como Cantarella, Trick or Treat, Black Cats of the Eve, Alice Human Sacrifice, Anni Yuukai, Crazy Clown etc. En algunas de esas canciones ocupábamos voces de hombres así que Mikuo no ayudaba con eso. Todas subimos al escenario junto con Mikuo ya que en esta canción lo necesitábamos. Miku tomó el micrófono y camino hacia el centro donde se encontraba Mikuo.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Mikuo.

-Nos alegra que pudieran venir hoy y que estén apoyando a Utau para poder hacer su fiesta de graduación, también muchas gracias a los de Utau que participaron con Vocaloid en la casa del terror y gracias a los que fueron a visitarla- dijo esta vez Miku.

-Sin más por el momento….-dijo Mikuo.

-Disfruten el espectáculo- dijeron los dos haciendo una reverencia, se escucharon gritos y aplausos por todos lados.

Comenzamos a tocar y Mikuo comenzó a cantar mientras bailaba con Miku tango, ambos se coordinaban muy bien lo cual le gustaba al público, Miku también comenzó a cantar completando las partes de mujer, ambos hacían una hermosa pareja mientras cantaban Cantarella, Miku se movía con una gracia impresionante y Mikuo no se quedaba tras, pronto termino la canción y todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir.

En esta ocasión era mi turno de cantar con Mikuo por lo que también tome un micrófono, me posicione en el centro del escenario junto con él, la música comenzó bastante tétrica y Mikuo y yo comenzamos a movernos al ritmo.

Se esconde, se esconde  
En la profunda niebla  
Una voz que hace enloquecer

Comenzó a cantar Mikuo con voz tétrica mientras se acercaba a las chicas quienes solo reían un poco.  
No dudes, no dudes  
Y en las entrañas de este  
Interminable bosque adéntrate

Cante yo mientras me acercaba hacia las personas que estaban cerca del escenario, los chicos proyectaron la imagen de un bosque provocando que todo fuera un poco más realista.  
De prisa, de prisa  
Si no te apuras te arrepentirás  
De perder la ocasión  
No dudes, no dudes  
Acércate sin miedo  
Que se acerca ya la diversión

Una fragancia acanelada  
Te comenzara a invadir  
Y el fingir estar en soledad  
Tu miel en hiel transformara  
La amargura debes olvidar  
Y con dulzura delirar  
Los muros de este sueño sin final  
Te cuidaran si duermes

Los reflectores apuntaron hacia el escenario donde se encontraba Miku atada a una silla con los ojos vendados, Mikuo y yo nos acercamos a cada lado de ella y comenzamos a cantar la siguiente parte la canción.  
La ilusión hipnótica  
Tarde o temprano te ahogara  
Pero no es algo divertido  
Si ojos vendados no están

Mikuo movió violentamente su cabeza provocando que la venda cayera, la tome con cuidado y se la quite de las piernas mientras seguía amarrada.  
Donde camines ten cuidado  
porque mis manos te van a rozar  
Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies  
Que tu cuerpo me darás  
La música tétrica comenzó a sonar nuevamente cosa que aprovechamos Mikuo y yo para bailar y hacer un pequeño show junto con Miku y las chicas.  
Oculta de dudas  
Durante un tiempo  
Se hizo insospechable  
La única verdad  
Fueron mudas citas  
Donde el pecado  
Tan bajo cayo que  
Amor se hizo llamar  
La luz fue vista  
Por unos ojos traicioneros  
Prófugos de oscuridad  
Ni en sombras presentía  
Cuan peligrosamente  
Se está acercando a su final  
Mi chico malo  
¿Cómo es que te has  
llegado a despertar?  
Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta  
Los nuestros vamos a vendar

Saque la venda que había tomado momentos atrás a me la coloque mientras seguía cantando, me la retire y Miku con señas le dijo que hiciera una sonrisa por lo que Miku nos dio una sonrisa forzada.  
Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa  
No nos huevas a preocupar  
Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez  
Regresa al escenario. . .

¿Por qué tiembla así  
tu cuerpo y tu mirada  
se perdió otra vez?  
Dime si tú te atreverías  
De mi leche tibia beber  
Ven aquí dentro que  
Este cuarto está muy  
Caliente a más no poder  
Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos  
Para tu fianza bastara

Dame la dicha de tenerte  
Ahora mismo sin poder huir  
No tienes otra alternativa  
Es cosa de vivir o morir  
La empalagosa miel que emana  
Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser  
Dame el permiso de tenerte  
Sin poder huir  
Dame el placer. . .

Mikuo y yo continuamos bailando hasta que la camión termino, seguido de esto las chicas se prepararon para la siguiente canción, la mayoría de nuestras canciones fueron de terror ya que era Halloween, a nuestro público no pareció importarle demasiado, también cantamos algunas como Juvenile, Hands, Just be Friends, Romeo&Cinderrella, Cendrion, etc.

Cuando terminamos de tocar bajamos del escenario y dejamos que el DJ pusiera la música para el ambiente, volví a colocarme mis alas cuidadosamente y me reuní con las chicas, Miku y Luka se encontraban charlando sobre conseguir a un chico que hiciera de vocalista mientras Miki solo las escuchaba y estaba a favor de esa propuesta, Kaito, Gackupo, Piko y Len llegaron a donde nosotras nos encontrábamos, cada uno nos invitó a bailar para convivir mejor, de alguna manera volví a quedarme nuevamente a solas con Len, eso ya no me estaba gustando.

-¿Quieres bailar Rin?- pregunto Len para romper el hielo.

-No, me gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire, aquí hace mucho calor- respondí con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si gustas.

-Entonces vamos.

Ambos salimos al jardín de Akaito el cual se encontraba lleno de rosas de todos los colores, me encontraba maravillada por esa hermosa vista, la luz de la luna las iluminaba perfectamente haciendo sentir como que me encontraba en un cuento de hadas.

 **Len POV:**

No podía dejar de observar a Rin, lucia completamente hermosa con la luz de la luna y sobre todo siendo rodeada por tantas hermosas flores, no me di cuenta de cuando fue el momento en el que simplemente me quede observándola y describiendo todas sus cualidades hasta que ella me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Oye Len- dijo Rin muy cerca de mi rostro.

-¡¿Eh?!- fue lo único que pude pronunciar por su cercanía, sus hermosos ojos se veían todavía más azules de cerca.

-¿Te cae mal mi hermano?- pregunto Rin separándose de mí.

-No ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunte más tranquilo.

-Siento que no te cae muy bien.

-Es muy impulsivo y me quiere golpear cada que me ve contigo.

-Eso es porque cree que te gusto Len- dijo Rin regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Rin- susurre.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundida.

-¿Yo te gusto?- pregunte directamente provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran violentamente.

-Y… yo- susurro- ¡Amo esa canción!- me tomo del brazo y entramos nuevamente a la casa de Akaito, comenzamos a bailar sin detenernos, de vez en cuando ella me regalaba sonrisas que eran únicamente para mí y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Nos divertimos por un largo rato hasta que los maestros comenzaron a despedirnos, los últimos que quedábamos éramos los primos y el hermano de Rin, sus novias, mis primos, Luka, Gackupo, las amigas de Rin y ella. Nuevamente todos se dividieron y a mí me toco llevar a Rin, aunque eso no me molestaba.

No tardamos mucho llegar a su casa debido a que no estábamos tan lejos, baje del auto y le abrí la puerta para después ayudarla a bajar, ambos nos dirigimos a la cajuela de donde saque sus alas y se las entregue, vi que se abrazaba a si misma así que decidí quistarme mi chamarra y ponérsela sobre los hombros.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada.

-No hay de que, te acompaño- comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta en completo silencio.

Al llegar Rin se dio la vuelta para observarme como si me estuviera escaneando, no le tome mucha importancia.

-Bueno entonces me voy- dije nervioso.

-Adiós.

-Adiós- me incline para darle un beso en la mejilla, por accidente se movió y terminamos besándonos, sus labios eran realmente suaves y delicados, no me quería separar de ella pero la falta de aire se hizo presente, me retire lentamente y busque su mirada- Lo siento- dije al verla fijamente a los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No ha sido tu culpa-dijo igualmente sonrojada.

Me despedí con la mano y me dirigí hacia mi auto nuevamente, comencé a conducir lo más rápido que podía, quería llegar a mi casa y no salir de ahí nunca más en mi vida, lástima que fuera viernes y que mañana la vería en la escuela de música.

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les gustara y no fuera muy tedioso, la verdad es que a mí por alguna extraña razón se me hizo súper largo, espero que a ustedes no les pasara lo mismo. Espero que les gusta y como muchos se pudieron dar cuenta me gusta la opera.**

 **Aclaro unas cosas, las canciones que son de los Kagamine pero pongo a Rin y Mikuo es debido a que Len no participa como cantante en los conciertos que hacen pero no se preocupen pronto Mikuo se ira.**

 **Kirara213:** Espero te gustara este capítulo, realmente no tenía bien planeado lo que quería hacer pero me parece que quedo bien, yo también me sentí mal por los pretendientes de Rin pero que se le va a hacer, Mikuo solo la protege y la ayuda.

 **Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Secret After School

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo han estado? Yo no muy bien ya que debido a unos cuantos problemas en la escuela he tenido que estar ausente pero ¿adivinen que?...**

 **El viernes 11 de diciembre por fin salgo de vacaciones sí que durante ese tiempo yo poder escribir todavía más y más. Lamento el tiempo que me tomo volver a escribir aun así espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Casi lo olvidaba Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Cap.12.**

 **Len POV:**

Desde el incidente con Rin no la había vuelto a ver y por alguna extraña razón pasaba en día entero pensando en ella y en algunas ocasiones observando a sus familiares, sobre todo a Rinto y a su padre ¿Qué pasaría si Rinto o Hiyama-sensei se enteraran de lo ocurrido con Rin? Rinto estoy seguro de que me mataría y Hiyama-sensei probablemente se vengaría con más trabajos en ambas escuelas y probablemente se negaría a dejarme ver a Rin nuevamente.

-¡Kagamine!-escuche que gritaban mi nombre, seguido de eso un libro impacto en mi pupitre- ¿En qué diablos piensas muchacho? Llevo hablándote durante media hora y tú no contestas.

-Probablemente esté pensando en una chica rubia de ojos azules que va a la escuela enemiga-dijo Kaito sabiendo en los problemas que me metería.

-Eso no es cierto Hiyama-sensei, estaba pensando en el concierto que tengo que dar el viernes.

-Len sé que estas nervioso pero por favor no te desconcentres, también quiero hablar contigo después de clases.

-No es el único que quiere hablar con el Hiyama-sensei-dijo Rinto mal humorado.

-Bien, los tres hablaremos después de esto.

La clase término rápidamente y al tener que quedarme para charlar con el padre y el hermano de Rin no me apresure a guardar las cosas, una vez que todos salieron padre e hijo se acercaron a mí con mirada asesina.

-Len-dijo el padre de Rin- Dime porque mi niña esta tan rara últimamente, no deja de sonreír y se la pasa brincando de un lado a otro. Parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

-Eso y cuando alguien pronuncia tu nombre se sonroja y nos cambia de tema- Rinto se encontraba igual que su padre- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita? Le robaste su inocencia.

-¿Cómo saben eso?- dije sorprendido.

-Tú- dijo Rinto amenazador- Maldito pervertido, violaste a mi pobre y dulce Rin y todavía te atreves a decirlo como si nada. Maldito violador, acosador, hijo de….

-N no y yo no l le hice nada, n no la viole- dije asustado realmente Rinto era un dramático.

-Rinto cálmate, debe de haber una explicación para esto ¿no es verdad Len?- el aura que rodeaba a Hiyama-sensei daba más miedo que Rinto enojado- Pero de ser verdad que violaste a mi dulce y adorable hija te harás responsable de lo que le pase y entonces mandare a Rinto a que te deje estéril.

-N no le hice nada a su hija, solo fue un simple beso-dije nervioso por su reacción.

-Maldito besador de hermanas ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar los labios de mi dulce hermanita?- grito Rinto tomándome de la camisa.

-Rinto creo que estas exagerando un poco. Rin ya había besado a alguien antes.

-Si pero no fue a este bastardo ladrón de hermanas menores.

-No pero fue Mikuo.

-Es cierto, maldito Mikuo lo matare.

-Rinto no te alteres si paso eso debe de haber una explicación ¿no Len?

-Así es, fue un accidente.

-Entonces que mi puño impacte en tu cara también será un accidente.

-N no, me malentendiste. El día de la fiesta de Halloween me pidieron que llevara a Rin a su casa y eso hice pero al momento de despedirnos ella se movió y sin querer la bese pero no pasó nada más.

-Aaaa, en ese caso no hay problema Len, estas perdonado-dijo Rinto soltándome por fin.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Claro, adiós Len. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

Ese chico sí que era bipolar, primero quería matarme por haber besado a su hermana y ahora que sabe la verdad esta como si nada, pobre de mí en un futuro, ¿Por qué pobre? Ni yo mismo entendía eso simplemente sabía que de alguna manera iba a terminar relacionado con él.

Seguí divagando mientras iba hacia mi salón, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que había chocado con alguien y la había tirado al piso, me agache para ayudar a levantarse sin embargo un olor familiar llamo mi atención.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado-dijo la chica que estaba en el piso, reconocía esa voz. Lentamente alzo su cabeza dejándome ver su rostro y por fin estaba seguro de que era ella.

-¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte ¿emocionado?

-Venía a ver a mi padre pero algún tonto choco conmigo, ¿Tu sabes quien fue Len?- pregunto un poco molesta sin embargo se encontraba sonrojada.

-Lo siento Rin, estaba pensando en algo más.

-No te preocupes.

La ayude a levantarse quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro provocando que se sonrojara enormemente.

-Eje ¿Y a donde ibas Len?

-A buscar a alguien.

-¿Tu novia acaso?

-No tengo novia, al menos no por el momento.

-Entonces es una amiga con derechos-sonrió burlona.

-Bueno Miku no es precisamente mi amiga, creo que me odia un poco.

-Que esperabas después de todo son familia.

-¿Y tú Rin solo venias a buscar a tu padre o a alguien más?

-Ambas.

-¿Tu hermano y primos?

-No precisamente.

-¿Tu novio?- al decir esas palabras algo dentro de mí se había quebrado.

-Ja como si eso pudiera pasar ¿A quién de esta escuela le gustaría estar con una chica de Utau?

-A mi talvez-susurre dándome la vuelta.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto confundida.

-Sí, que tenías razón en eso, no creo que a alguien de aquí le guste estar con los de Utau- dije con una sonrisa la cual se borró al ver el rostro de Rin, parecía triste.

-Bueno Len nos vemos-dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?- me pregunte al ver como se alejaba.

-¿No te das cuenta verdad?- escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Darme cuenta de que Meiko?

-De lo que ella siente.

-¿Nos viste?- pregunte algo incómodo.

-Todos los vieron Len, vaya que eres tonto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-En serio ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-De que a esa chica le gusta alguien de aquí.

-¿Le gusta alguien?- pregunte ¿deprimido?

-Sí y ese alguien es….

-Me tengo que ir Meiko, nos vemos- comencé a caminar lejos de Meiko, no quería saber quién le gustaba a Rin, realmente no quería saberlo pero ¿Por qué no quería? Yo no sentía nada por ella ¿o sí? No, era imposible.

Llegue rápidamente a mi salón donde se encontraban Kaito y Gackupo observando por la ventaba que daba una hermosa vista hacia la entrada de la escuela, nótese el sarcasmo. Me acerque hacia donde estaban ellos, parecían tranquilo hoy.

-¿No es Rin?- le pregunto Kaito a Gackupo sin percatarse de que yo estaba ahí, me acerque más a la ventana para comprobar lo que decían.

-Sí, pero no viene sola….

-Viene con Mikuo- completo Kaito la oración de Gackupo, ¿Por qué Rin vendría con Mikuo?- Pero ella está llorando.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- pregunto Gackupo.

-Muy probablemente- Kaito saco su celular y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en este.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que la rechazo.

-¿Cómo que la rechazo?- ¿Quién la pudo haber rechazado? Eso fue lo primero que pensé.

-Sí, dice que estaba hablando con él y que se lo dio a entender muy directamente.

-Pobre Rin, debe de sentirse muy mal.

-Ya es la segunda vez ¿no?

-Sí, primero en el concierto de su escuela y ahora aquí.

-¿Y si vamos a su casa más tarde a animarla?- pregunto Kaito.

-Kaito parecemos sus amigos gays- dijo Gackupo con burla.

-Es cierto pero por Rin yo sería gay.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno solo por un día para animarla.

-En ese caso yo también.

-Oigan ¿Quién la rechazo?- pregunte sin dejar de ver esa escena que tanto me molestaba.

-Intenta adivinarlo- seguido de esto los dos se fueron dejándome completamente solo.

A la salida decidí ir a la escuela de Rin para ver cómo estaba ¿Quién habría sido capaz de rechazarla dos veces? Realmente me sentía mal por ella y quería consolarla, al llegar me baje del auto y me dirigí a la reja la cual seguía cerrada, ¿No terminarían sus clases todavía? En el patio se encontraba un gran grupo de chicos, entre ellos pude distinguir la rubia cabellera de Rin la cual se encontraba atada en una coleta.

-Oye Rin-grito Akaito- Tu novio te busca.

-¿Mikuo?- no sé porque pero al escuchar el nombre de mi primo salir de sus labios me molesto bastante.

-No, el rubio. ¿Acaso tú y Mikuo están saliendo?

-N no como crees, ¿es Rinto-nii?- pregunto feliz.

-No, ese es tu hermano, el rubio de coleta que es amigo de mi primo.

-Len-al decir mi nombre parecía triste sin embargo rápidamente se recompuso- Él no es mi novio, yo nunca saldría con alguien como el-dijo de la forma más fría e indiferente la cual me dolió mucho.

-Vamos Rin no lastimes su sentimientos- dijo Akaito con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Tiene?- pregunto ella alzando una ceja.

-Lo siento amigo ella no quiere verte- grito Akaito desde su puesto.

-No te preocupes Akaito, yo tampoco quiero ver a una grosera, desconsiderada, egoísta y mimada princesa presumida y plana.

Todos voltearon a verme con miedo ya que Rin había agachado la cabeza, por un momento pensé que lloraría pero al ver que se levantó y camino hacia la reja comencé a temer, algunos trataban de agarrarla sin embargo ella lo sacaba de su camino con un solo golpe, se detuvo a un metro de la reja y me miró fijamente, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

-No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida, eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada, frio, amargado, no sabes cómo divertirte ni como pedirle disculpas a una chica, solo sabes quedarte encerrado en tu habitación leyendo o tocando tu violín, desearía jamás haberte conocido- una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla, al darse cuenta de esto la limpio rápidamente.

Mikuo llego en su moto, estaba parado detrás de mi observando a Rin quien seguía mirándome con odio, el parecía realmente preocupado por la rubia, bajo de la motocicleta y se dirigió hacia la reja la cual abrió, se acercó a Rin y la tomo de la mano haciéndola caminar para irse. Pasaron a un lado de mí, inconscientemente tome la mano de Rin para hacer que me volteara a ver sin embargo lo único que recibí fue una horrible cachetada, se zafo de mi agarre y subió en la motocicleta de Mikuo, nadie emitió palabra o ruido alguno hasta que se fueron.

Me quede parado viendo cómo se alejaban rápidamente mientras Rin abrazaba a Mikuo por la espalda, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, solo sabía que el dolor de mi mejilla no era nada en comparación a lo que había sentido con esas palabras.

-Te dije que te alejaras de ella- escuche una voz femenina.

-Déjalo Miku, él solito se buscó que lo golpeara de esa manera.

-Akaito nosotros vamos a….

-No, no recibimos ninguna orden de Rin así que por el momento solo dejemos que se vaya, ahora entiendo por qué Rinto no quería que saliera con nadie de Vocaloid- dijo Akaito sin siquiera verme.

-Oye Akaito, quiero un helado- dijo la chica volviendo a su actitud de siempre.

-Cuando terminemos vamos con Kaito a la casa de Rin por uno-dijo Akaito con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que Rin este bien?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-No lo sé Miku, como una de sus mejores amigas tienes que asegurarte ¿no?- Akaito acaricio la negra cabellera de la chica mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

-Sí.

Camine hacia mi auto, lo rodee para llegar a la puerta del conductor donde se encontraba recargada una chica de cabello color chicle. La mire con curiosidad y ella me vio con cierto rencor, su nombre era Miki, la mejor amiga de Rin.

-Vaya que lo arruinase Len- dijo la peli rosada.

-Realmente lo hice ¿no?

-La verdad es que de cierta manera me alegra, al menos ahora Rin sabe qué clase de persona eres así que no creo que sigas gustándole por mucho tiempo- la chica se alejó de mi auto y comenzó a caminar- Nos vemos.

Lo que me había dicho me había dejado todavía más confundido, era cierto eso ¿Yo le gustaba a Rin? Entonces la persona que la rechazo dos veces ¿Fui yo? No podía creerlo, quería golpear algo. No, quería golpearme a mí por ser tan estúpido y no darme cuenta de eso. Era lógico que ella me odiar, si yo fuera chica también me odiaría.

Tome mi celular y llame a la única persona que no me odiaría al menos no en este momento, descolgó al tercer timbrazo, parecía estar ebria.

-Ho hola Len-dijo Meiko algo ebria- ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

-Oye Meiko si Kaito te rechazara dos veces ¿lo odiarías?

-No.

-¿Y si te fuera a ver pero te dijera que eres una grosera, desconsiderada, egoísta y mimada princesa presumida y plana?

-Entonces si lo odiaría.

-¿Le darías una cachetada?

-Lo hubiera castrado ahí mismo- pensar en eso solo me dio más miedo.

-Bueno nos vemos.

-Oye Len ¿no quieres venir a beber conmigo un rato? Estoy muy sola.

-Bien, ¿Dónde estás?

-En mi casa.

-Voy para allá.

Al llegar a la casa de Meiko la puerta estaba sin seguro por lo que fue fácil entrar, la encontré en la sala con muchas botellas de sake a su alrededor, se acercó a mí y me dio una de sus botellas. Estuvimos hablando y bebiendo hasta que Meiko se quedó dormida en el sillón, al ver la hora decidí que tenía que volver a casa y como ya estaba muy borracho no quise conducir así que tome un taxi.

Le fui dando las indicaciones de cómo llegar a mi casa pero al bajarme del taxi me di cuenta de que esa no era mi casa, trate de decirle eso al taxista paro ya se había ido, toque la puerta de la casa y me abrió un chico peli rosado.

-Buenas noches ¿A quién busca?

-¿Esta Rin?- pregunte.

-Sí, la señorita Rin esta con unos amigos en su habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar?

.-No creo que sea conveniente joven.

-¡RIN! ¡RIN! ¡RIN!-comencé a gritar desde la puerta- Mira soy un timbre Rin Rin Rin.

-Señor creo que lo mejor será que vaya a su casa.

-No, no me iré sin antes ver al timbre.

-Señor ¿de qué me habla?- pregunto peli rosado asustado.

-Del timbre que vive aquí.

-¿Cuál timbre?

-Rin.

-Ella no es un timbre.

-Claro que sí, solo escuche su nombre. Rin.

-Le pido que se vaya por favor.

-No no no, quiero ver al timbre.

-Le pido que no le falte al respeto a la señorita.

-¿Cual señorita? Esa mujer tiene la fuerza de un gorila.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de hermana bastardo?- ups creo que la persona que estaba atrás de mi era Rinto- Maldito idiota te enseñare a respetar a las chicas.

Rinto me soltó un puñetazo, después de eso no recuerdo nada, todo se veía obscuro y creí que ya había muerto, antes de caer muerto escuche la voz de Rin diciéndole a Rinto que no valía la pena y después no supe que más paso.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les gustara, la verdad es que no sé porque puse a Len borracho pero sus incoherencias son realmente raras, es peor que yo cuando me acabo de despertar.**

 **Kiara213:** Si, esa parte me recordó mucho a Secret Black Vow o a Against the World, son canciones muy bonitas. Jaja de hecho para hacer esa casa del terror me base en una a la que fui ya que la hizo uno de mis amigos, estaba padre aunque siento que les faltaron algunas cosas, espero que te gustara este capítulo y gracias por leer.

 **Dianis Mar:** Muchas gracias, espero que te gustara este capítulo también, siento que me pase de dramática. Gracias por leer.

 **Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar reviews.**


	13. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strongHola:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongQueridos lectores lamento informarles que en estos momentos no puedo escribir ya que mi lap falleció y trato de convencer a mi papá de que me compre una nueva y no se cuanto tiempo tomara eso, sin embargo quería decirles que los fics serán detenidos, al menos los míos debido a estos problemas técnicos. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTratare de escribir desde mi teléfono pero será realmente complicado porque últimamente está fallando mucho sin embargo tratare de no dejarlos solos mucho tiempo y en cuanto tenga mi computadora haré una maratón de Cada historia para compensar el tiempo perdido, mientras tanto Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo (esto es solo por si no puedo seguir escribiendo)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTambién quería invitarlos a que nos leyeran en Wattpad ya que gracias a Dianis Mar por fin me animé, nuestro usuario es abbyhrz pero si no nos llegan a encontrar de esa manera la historia que sería Odio a primera vista es ¿Será amor?¡Eso nunca!/strong/p 


	14. Chapter 13

Secret After School

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ya sé que tarde mucho en escribir y les juro que lo siento como no tienen idea, pero de ahora en adelante tratare de escribir más seguido, les explicare que paso.**

 **Un día como cualquier otro yo estaba sentada haciendo unas cuantas cosas y entonces deje la computadora cargando y me fui así que cuando regrese la pantalla seguía en negro y la volví a prender, pero no encendía así que me asuste y creí que era la pila, pero entonces recordé que no tenía pila así que la deje enfriar y la volví a prender, pero solo se escuchaba el ventilador y pues eso paso….**

 **Pero ahora tengo una computadora nueva muy bonita así que puedo seguir escribiendo.**

 **No olviden leer las notas finales.**

 **¡Bueno comencemos! Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Cap.13.**

 **Rin POV:**

Había escuchado a alguien llamarme desde fuera de mi casa, me asome por la ventana y vi que Rinto estaba a punto de golpear a alguien, baje corriendo y lo que encontré me dejo realmente sorprendida, Rinto acababa de golpear a Len en la cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente, me acerque rápidamente a Len para asegurarme de que mi hermano no lo hubiera matado.

Al acercarme a Len pude percibir un notorio olor a alcohol y supuse que estaba borracho, le pedí a Ted que llamara a una ambulancia, tenía miedo de que Rinto volviera a ser demandado. Ted hizo lo que le pedí y después de un rato llego la ambulancia, Rinto y yo decidimos acompañar a Len.

-Rin ¿crees que lo mate? - pregunto Rinto preocupado.

-No lo mataste- respondió un chico de cabello rubio- Solo lo dejaste inconsciente.

-Entonces no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos ¿verdad? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Así es linda ¿Era tu novio?

-Un amigo.

\- ¿Por qué lo golpeo?

-No lo sé.

-Esta borracho, tal vez fue por eso.

\- ¿Tú crees?

-No, fue porque dijo que tienes la fuerza de un gorila.

\- ¿Él dijo eso? - eso realmente me había molestado.

-Yo no creo que tengas la fuerza de un gorila- respondió el chico rubio con una sonrisa- Por cierto, mi nombre es Usse.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rin- le mostré una sonrisa indicándole que me agradaba.

-Te agradecería que dejaras de coquetear con ella- dijo Rinto haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

-Lo siento, no sabía que fuera tu novia.

-Es mi hermana así que te agradecería que no la molestaras.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Usse él siempre es así de sobreprotector.

-Bueno es que con una hermana tan linda como tu es normal.

-Gracias- me sonroje levemente al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Qué te dije? - pregunto Rinto mientras lo tomaba de la camisa, claro que Usse era más alto que el sin embargo eso no le importaba.

-Tranquilo Rinto, solo está siendo amable.

-Pues que no lo sea tanto- dijo soltándolo.

Estaba un poco preocupada por Len sin embargo seguía bastante molesta, no podía creer todo lo que me había dicho esta tarde. Llegamos rápidamente al hospital, seguido de esto bajaron a Len y lo llevaron a urgencias, Rinto y yo esperamos en la sala de espera a que nos dieran alguna noticia de él y llamamos a nuestros padres para que avisaran a sus padres.

-Rinto- susurre levemente.

-No te preocupes pequeña, ya verás que todo estará bien- respondió mostrándome una sonrisa.

-No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunto preocupado, seguido de esto llego Usee con dos cafés en sus manos.

-Tomen.

-Gracias- respondimos Rinto y yo.

\- ¿Entonces que pasa Rin? - pregunto Rinto.

\- ¿Tú piensas que yo soy…grosera, desconsiderada, egoísta y mimada princesa presumida y plana?

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso para que lo mate? - se levantó rápidamente de la silla dispuesto para golpear a alguien.

\- ¿Lo crees? - pregunte nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que no Rinny, eres la chica más hermosa que conozco, siempre estas ayudando a las personas y claro que no eres mimada pequeña- me mostró una pequeña sonrisa para después remover mi cabello.

-Bueno Rin con lo poco que te conozco que solo es como una hora puedo decirte que no eres nada egoísta, ayudaste a ese chico, aunque fue a tu casa y dijo que tenías fuerza de gorila sin contar que tratas de ayudar a tu hermano a que no lo vuelvan a demandar, eres una chica muy dulce y simpática además de que muy hermosa- seguido de esto removió mi cabello y me guiño un ojo para después mostrarme una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias Usse.

-No hay de que Rin- me extendió un pequeño papel el cual tome- Si me necesitan llamen, los ayudare en lo que necesiten.

-Gracias- respondió esta vez Rinto- Ahora ya sé a quién llamar cuando me meta en otra pelea.

Usee comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Rinto sin embargo él lo estaba tomando como una broma y Rinto hablaba muy en serio con eso, de cualquier forma, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que no era una broma y entonces si se arrepentiría.

-Bueno creo que su amigo está a punto de salir de urgencias, los veo luego- Usee se despidió de nosotros y se fue de ahí.

Minutos después llegaron los padres de Len, los nuestros y todos nuestros amigos para ver qué había pasado, en cuanto llegaron el doctor salió para decirnos como se encontraba Len.

\- ¿Familiares del joven Kagamine? - pregunto el doctor que habíamos visto antes.

-Somos nosotros- dijeron sus padres.

-Bueno su hijo se encuentra bien, aún está un poco ebrio y tiene un golpe en su pómulo derecho, también se golpeó un poco la cabeza por lo que tendrá un chichón en unas horas.

\- ¿Nuestro hijo esta ebrio? - pregunto la señora Kagamine mas sorprendida que molesta- Eso no puede ser posible, nuestro hijo nunca había hecho algo así.

-Lamento decirle que es cierto señora Kagamine, es más si gusta pasar para comprobarlo….

-Eso hare- La madre de Len lucia bastante molesta esta vez.

-Niños creo que será mejor que nosotros regresemos a casa- dijo esta vez mi padre mirando a todos los chicos y a nosotros dos- Esto es algo familiar y no queremos interrumpir.

-Si señor Hiyama- respondieron todos.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos al auto de papá donde subieron Luka, Rinto, mis padres y yo, Kaito traía su auto y por lo tanto él y Gackupo se fueron juntos mientras que Miku y Mikuo se fueron en la moto de este último.

Al llegar a casa papá se encontraba bastante molesto con Rinto, pero al explicarle todo lo que había pasado se molestó todavía más con Len y eso me preocupaba bastante ya que mañana Len tendría clases con mi padre en la escuela de música.

 **Len POV:**

Había despertado en un hospital, al parecer el golpe que Rinto me había proporcionado me dejo noqueado, me sentía bastante mareado y con nauseas sin contar que el dolor de cabeza era bastante fuerte, mira a mi alrededor, todo era de color blanco y los doctores iban de un lado a otro hasta que por la puerta vi a mis padres los cuales parecían furiosos y preocupados.

-Kagamine Len ¿Se puede saber porque fuiste a irrumpir en casa de los Hiyama ebrio? - pregunto mi madre bastante molesta sin subir su tono de voz.

-Rin se molestó conmigo.

\- ¿Y por eso te emborrachaste? - pregunto mi padre molesto.

-Algo así, Meiko me pidió que fuera a su casa y eso hice, cuando entre ella ya estaba alcoholizada y ya saben lo peligrosa que es así, me ofreció una cerveza y me negué, pero entonces se molestó y decidí acompañarla para que no pasara nada más y de repente termine en casa de Rin y ahora estoy aquí con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y creo que un moretón en mi mejilla.

-Eso te ganas por ser un inoportuno- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu madre tiene razón Len, ahora tienes que ir a pedirle una disculpa a los Hiyama y sobre todo a Rin.

-Hablando de Rin ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que la adorable hija de Kiyoteru se molestara contigo? - pregunto mi madre curiosa.

\- Le dije que era una grosera, desconsiderada, egoísta y mimada princesa presumida y plana.

-Len Kagamine ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a una chica como Rin? - me regaño mi madre- Tenías que parecerte a tu padre, ella es realmente linda y amable, se quedó aquí hasta que nosotros llegamos junto a su hermano.

\- ¿Siguen aquí? - pregunte ansioso.

-Me parece que ya se fueron a su casa- contesto un chico rubio- Rinto tenía un buen motivo para golpearte.

\- ¿Los conoces? - pregunte curioso.

-Los conocí de camino al hospital, Rin es realmente linda y Rinto es demasiado sobreprotector, pero es un buen chico.

-Ves Len hasta el doctor cree que Rin es linda.

-Todavía no soy doctor, soy practicante y estoy en urgencias señora, mi nombre es Usee y concuerdo con ustedes además ella no tiene la fuerza de un gorila- al decir esto último volteo a verme feo como si quisiera matarme.

-Lo sé, es tan dulce y adorable, es como un conejito.

-Un conejito rabioso-susurre ganándome una mirada de odio por parte del rubio y de mis padres- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunte fastidiado.

-Estas castigado- dijo mi madre para después levantarse e ir a pedir que me dieran de alta.

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa donde Teto y Haku nos esperaban preocupadas, al verme ambas me abrazaron y se aseguraron de que estuviera bien, después de que mis padres les contaran lo que paso ambas me regañaron y seguido de esto me prepararon la cena para que después me fuera a dormir, después de todo mañana tendría que ir a la escuela de música donde probablemente recibiría un buen castigo por parte de Hiyama-sensei.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir un nuevo capítulo, pero no había tenido tiempo y ahora que tengo computadora y un poco más de tiempo tratare de escribir más seguido así que por favor no maten, les juro que los amo.**

 **Bueno continuando con algo más importante, pronto subiré una nueva historia de RinxLen, espero que les agrade y me puedan apoyar en esta como lo han hecho con las otras, nuevamente perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar reviews.**


	15. Chapter 14

Secret After School

 **Hola amiguitos:**

 **Nuevamente lamento haber tardado en escribir, sé que no fue tanto como la última vez, pero es que la escuela no me deja ni respirar por un momento, realmente extrañaba estar aquí con ustedes y bueno pronto estaré escribiendo más seguido.**

 **Nota: Bueno hace poco subí una nueva historia, se llama acechando, espero que la lean y sea de su agrado también me preguntaba si les gustaría que hiciera una historia sobre algo muy personal si es así dejen sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Y bueno creo que eso es todo así que empecemos, no se olviden de leer las notas finales.**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

 **Cap. 14.**

* * *

 **Len POV:**

Me había levanto con un horrible dolor de cabeza pero era lo menos que merecía en estos momentos, quería ver a Rin y pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento el día de ayer sin embargo dudaba que ella quisiera saber algo de mí, con pesadez me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde se encontraban Teto y Haku escuchando algunas canciones y eso solo provocaba que mi cabeza retumbara cada vez más.

\- ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? - pregunte sosteniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos en un fallido intento de calmar el dolor.

-Invitaron a salir a Haku.

\- ¿Quién pregunte? - mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio para que mi dolor pasara.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Len- respondió esta vez Haku con una linda sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, no es como si me interesara tu vida privada o algo por el estilo- respondí frio y cortante.

\- ¡Qué grosero! - grito Haku ofendida.

-Tu empezaste.

\- ¿Len? - voltee a ver a Teto quien me veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Tienes resaca? - pregunto aún más divertida.

-Tal vez- baje la cabeza algo apenado.

-Ven, te preparare unos hot cakes con plátano.

-No es necesario Teto, no tengo hambre.

-No me interesa Kagamine- Teto me tomo de la muñeca y seguido de eso me arrastro a la cocina donde se dispuso a cocinar.

-Oye Teto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Porque decidiste hacer hot cakes.

-Bueno es que cuando era más joven mi padre siempre llegaba borracho a la casa entonces siempre le hacía hot cakes o algo con picante.

\- ¿Por qué?

-El pan absorbe el alcohol.

\- ¿Y el picante?

-Nada, solo me gustaba fastidiarlo- soltó una pequeña risa divertida- Oye Len.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué te emborrachaste ayer?

-Por una chica.

\- ¡¿Una chica?!

-Si.

\- ¿Le hiciste algo? ¿La embarazaste?

\- ¡¿Qué?! No no, no es lo que tú crees.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso?

Después de contarle toda la historia a Teto y de que ella hiciera mi desayuno, comí lo más rápido que pude, termine de desayunar y tome dos aspirinas para después subir a mi habitación y darme una rápida ducha ya que dentro de poco comenzarían mis clases.

 **Rin POV:**

Me encontraba en la escuela de música esperando a que mi maestro llegara junto con mi padre quien esperaba a Len, no parecía molesto, pero sabía que en el fondo mi padre estaba que echaba chispas, mi maestro no tardó mucho en llegar por lo que me fui con el dejando solo a mi padre.

Al llegar al salón lo primero que hice fue sacar mi violín y partituras para poder practicar, comencé a tocar lo mejor que podía sin embargo era un poco complicado, para mí no era difícil tocar sin embargo sentía que algo faltaba y al parecer no era la única que lo sentía de esa forma ya que el maestro me detuvo.

\- ¿Rin sucede algo? - pregunto mi maestro preocupado.

-No ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Estas sosteniendo tu violín al revés.

-Lo lamento, estoy un poco desconcentrada hoy.

-Me doy cuenta ¿Quieres salir a tomar un café y dejar la práctica para después?

\- ¿Está seguro de esto?

-Por supuesto, para interpretar música tienes que tocar con tu corazón y querida niña tu corazón no está aquí, mejor salgamos y hablemos de lo que ocurrió.

-Está bien.

Guarde mi violín en su estuche nuevamente y salí del salón junto con mi maestro, al salir pude ver que Len entraba por la puerta, se veía bastante cansado y fue entonces cuando note que llevaba puesta ropa deportiva la cual se encontraba bastante sudada. Pasamos a un lado de el sin siquiera mirarlo y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería que se encontraba frente a la escuela.

Tomamos en una mesa casi hasta el fondo cerca de la ventana en donde se podía apreciar la vista de un hermoso parque donde varios niños jugaban, una mesera llego y tomo nuestra orden para después retirarse dejándonos solos en un silencio bastante cómodo el cual rompió mi maestro, no me molestaba que lo hubiera hecho después de todo ese era el objetivo.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te tiene de esa manera? - pregunto, se le notaba un tanto preocupado.

\- ¿Conoce a Kagamine Len? - pregunte, aunque ya sabía que su respuesta iba a ser afirmativa después de todo ¿Quién no conocía a Kagamine Len? Únicamente personas quienes no gustaban de la música clásica.

-Por supuesto, es un muy buen alumno ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?

-No realmente es solo que se portó muy grosero ayer.

\- ¿Esa es la razón por la que tu padre lo hizo cambiarse de ropa?

\- ¿Lo vio? - pregunte sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, apuesto a que lo puso a dar unas 50 vueltas por toda la escuela y luego lo pondrá a limpiarla toda.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Tu padre y yo tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos.

-No lo sabía.

-Bueno ahora sabes un poco más de mi Rin, pero bueno no vinimos aquí por eso.

-Es cierto.

-Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso en realidad?

-Llego a nuestra casa ebrio y empezó a gritar algo sobre que saliera un timbre o algo así entonces Rinto también llego y lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente y lo llevamos al hospital donde conocimos a un chico llamado Usee.

\- ¿Kagamine estaba ebrio?

-Si.

-Apuesto a que estuvo con Meiko.

\- ¿Meiko?

\- ¿La conoces?

-Si bueno algo así, creo que me odia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-El otro día Kaito y yo nos la encontramos junto con Len y ella me veía feo.

-A ella le gusta Kaito.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-Sí, bueno volvamos al tema de Len ¿Qué paso antes de eso?

-Me grito que yo era una grosera, desconsiderada, egoísta y mimada princesa presumida y plana.

-Pero si eres muy linda y tierna.

-Gracias- no había notado que había comenzado a llorar.

\- ¡Oiga! - escuche que alguien gritaba- ¿Qué se supone que hace? - pregunto la misma voz de hace unos momentos.

-Hola Len- respondió mi maestro un tanto serio.

\- ¿Por qué la ha hecho llorar? Estoy de acuerdo que no toque tan bien pero no era motivo para hacerla llorar- al escuchar eso limpie mis lágrimas rápidamente y me levante de mi asiento.

\- ¿Piensas que no toco bien? - pregunte más que molesta.

-Yo…

-Mejor no respondas, no creí que me odiaras tanto- después de eso salí de la cafetería, me sentía enojada, triste y decepcionada. Lo mejor sería que yo no volviera a tocar en toda mi vida.

Comencé a caminar nuevamente a la escuela para avisarle a mi padre que dejaría la escuela de música y que iría a casa de Miku para avisarle que también dejaba la banda, al llegar a la escuela lo primero que vi fue a mi padre bastante molesto, al verme se calmó un poco y corrió hacia a mí.

\- ¿Qué paso?

-Dejare la escuela de música.

\- ¿Estas segura?

-Si ¿Puedo ir a casa de Miku?

-Está bien, pídele a Rinto que te lleve.

-Si- tome mi celular y busque el número de Rinto, después de todo alguien tenía que llevarme a casa ¿no? - Rinto ¿podrías venir por mí?

-….

-En la escuela de música.

-…

-Entiendo, gracias. Lo espero.

-….

-Adiós.

Espere durante 10 minutos hasta que un auto de color blanco aparco frente a mí, de el bajo un chico rubio alto, sabía quién era por lo que me levante para saludarlo, abrió la puerta del auto y subí a este para después irnos.

 **Len POV:**

Había visto pasar a mi antiguo profesor junto a Rin, ambos se veían bastante tranquilos, no charlaban y solo se encontraban en silencio, me pareció raro ver esa escena por lo que corrí hacia donde estaba Hiyama-sensei y le pedí que me dejará salir antes a lo que se negó.

-Iré por unas cosas que necesitaras, espérame aquí.

Esperé unos minutos después de que saliera y seguido de esto salí con cuidado de no encontrármelo, corrí lo más rápido que podía hasta que vi a Hiyama- sensei por lo que decidí correr aún más rápido por mi vida, vi a Rin y a mi antiguo maestro en la cafetería de enfrente por lo que decidí entrar. Al acercarme pude notar que Rin estaba llorando, talvez él le dijo que ella no sabe tocar o que es una pésima estudiante sin embargo yo sabía que eso no era cierto ya que había hecho a mi corazón vibrar el día que la conocí e incluso el día del concierto en su escuela y también en la fiesta de disfraces.

\- ¡Oiga! - le grite al profesor- ¿Qué se supone que hace? - pregunte bastante molesto porque Rin seguía llorando.

-Hola Len- respondió el maestro un tanto serio.

\- ¿Por qué la ha hecho llorar? Estoy de acuerdo que no toque tan bien pero no era motivo para hacerla llorar- al escuchar eso limpio mis lágrimas rápidamente y se levantó del asiento.

\- ¿Piensas que no toco bien? - pregunto más que molesta.

-Yo…

-Mejor no respondas, no creí que me odiaras tanto- después de eso salió de la cafetería, traté de alcanzarla sin embargo una mano me detuvo.

-Déjala escuche de decía a mis espaldas- Deja que se calme, solo lo arruinaras más si vas.

-De acuerdo- trate de calmarme un poco, reamente me había molestado que la hubiera hecho llorar.

-Siéntate, hablemos.

-De acuerdo- tome asiento en el mismo lugar donde estaba Rin momentos atrás- ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Por ti.

\- ¿Le conto?

-Así es.

-Soy un idiota.

-Bueno le acabas de decir que no te gusta como toca.

-Eso es mentira- respondí molesto.

-Todos aquí escuchamos eso.

-Soy un idiota.

\- ¿Qué sientes por ella Len?

\- ¿De qué habla?

-En otras circunstancias no hubieras hecho algo así.

-Eso no es cierto, si hubiera sido alguien más también lo hubiera hecho…

-Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes ¿Por qué con ella fue diferente?

-Ella es diferente.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

-Ella no se la pasa persiguiéndome todo el tiempo, tampoco me acosa y no trata de darme dulces solo para llamar mi atención, también toca bastante bien el violín, la guitarra y el bajo.

-También es bastante linda y amable ¿no?

-Sí, es algo tierna y adorable- inconscientemente sonreí al recordar su forma de ser.

\- ¿Vas a contestar? - pregunto el maestro señalando mi teléfono, ni siquiera había notado en que momento había comenzado a sonar.

-Sí, lo siento.

Al contestar lo primero que escuche fueron gritos, era obvio que la persona que llamaba era Hiyama-sensei, parecía más molesto que nunca por lo que decidí regresar a la escuela de música sino quería que me fuera peor.

-Lo lamento, tengo que irme.

\- ¿Era Hiyama?

-Así es, hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Salí corriendo de la cafetería, al llegar pude ver un auto de color blanco estacionado frente a la escuela, de este salió un chico rubio alto el cual se acercó a una chica igualmente rubia, no le tome mucha importancia y seguí corriendo, pase cerca de ellos y pude observar que la chica era Rin, pero el chico no era Rinto, eso me molesto bastante sin embargo lo ignore y fui hasta donde su padre se encontraba.

\- ¡Kagamine Len! ¿Dónde estabas? - pregunto más que molesto.

-Lo lamento mucho Hiyama-sensei es solo que vi algo que no me agrado.

\- ¿Y eso fue…?

-A su hija salir de la escuela con el maestro.

-Yo les di permiso.

-Lo lamento, solo me preocupaba por la seguridad de Rin.

-Bueno no importa ¿No sabes si ya se fue?

-Sí, la vi irse hace unos minutos.

-Muy bien gracias, de cualquier manera, más tarde tengo que hablar con la secretaria sobre su baja aquí en la escuela.

\- ¿La va a dar de baja? - pregunte sorprendido ya que parecía que a Hiyama-sensei le encantaba tener a su hija por aquí.

-No es algo que yo quiera, es algo que ella decidió.

-Es mi culpa- susurre.

-No es tu culpa Len, ella solo lo decidió, probablemente ya lo había decidido tiempo atrás y ahora solo lo quiere cumplir.

-Pero yo le dije que ella no tocaba bien.

\- ¡¿Qué tu hiciste que?!- grito, seguido de eso tomo el cuello de mi playera y me elevo un poco.

-No fue apropósito, su maestro estaba hablando con ella y creí que era porque él pensaba que ella no tocaba bien y yo solo quería ayudar y todo termino así- susurre esto último sin embargo el me soltó, me miro con lastima.

-Tienes que disculparte con ella.

-Pero ni siquiera me quiere ver….

-Kagamine si te estoy diciendo que te disculpes con ella es porque te estoy dando mi permiso para verla.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio?

-Por supuesto, es más vete ya- soltó un suspiro y seguido de esto me sonrió- Fue a casa de Miku, date prisa y alcánzala- estaba a punto de irme hasta que Hiyama-sensei grito- ¡Y si la vuelves a lastimar Rinto no será tu menor problema!

Corrí a cambiarme, Hiyama-sensei me daba miedo cuando se trataba de Rin, trate de apurarme lo más que pude, una vez que termine corrí hasta mi auto y arranque. Necesitaba llegar a casa de Miku antes que ella sin embargo eso prácticamente era imposible porque ella se había ido antes que yo, conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta la casa de mi prima donde se encontraba estacionado el auto blanco en el cual Rin había subido tiempo atrás, toque el timbre y espere impaciente a que mi tía Michaella abriera.

No tardaron mucho en abrir la puerta sin embargo un puño fue lo que impacto mi rostro en cuanto esta fue abierta. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Mikuo, estaba hecho una furia y con toda la razón, hasta yo me hubiera golpeado en ese momento.

\- ¡Bastardo, no debiste de haber lastimado a Rin! -grito bastante molesto.

-Bueno al menos esta vez sé que quien lo golpeo no fue Rinto- comento alguien más a sus espaldas, me estire un poco para ver de quien se trataba, era un chico rubio bastante alto el cual llevaba un tazón con palomitas.

-No lo golpee tan fuerte- respondió Mikuo mientras me veía con rencor.

-Buen punto- menciono el chico rubio, me levante rápidamente y limpie mis jeans ya que se habían llenado un poco de tierra.

-Mikuo no era mi intención hacer llorar a Rin ni molestarla de esa manera…

\- ¿Entonces?

-Fue un accidente, de hecho, estoy aquí para resolver este malentendido.

-Yo le creo- respondió el chico rubio para después meter una palomita a su boca.

-Usee ¿De qué lado estas? - pregunto Mikuo irritado.

-Del de Rin claro está, pero parece sincero- respondió esta vez el chico de nombre Usee- Además ayer que hable con él en el hospital no parecía mala persona.

-Eso es porque no lo soy- respondí molesto.

-Ves no lo es.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegaste a la universidad con esa mentalidad? - Mikuo se adentró en la casa, lo seguí ya que parecía que me iba a dejar pasar.

-Pues realmente soy bueno en la escuela.

\- ¿En serio? - Mikuo parecía asombrado ante dicho comentario- Pero sí parece que tienes la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años.

-No porque actué así frente a Rin para alegrarla significa que realmente lo soy.

\- ¿Solo es por Rin?

-Así es ¿Por qué mas lo seria sino?

-No lose, creí que así era tu personalidad.

Mientras escuchaba la plática de ambos me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la habitación de Miku, al entrar todos los que se encontraron ahí me vieron con sorpresa y furia.

\- ¿Qué hace el aquí? - pregunto Miku para después lanzarse hacia mi e intentar golpearme con un puerro.

-Nosotros lo dejamos pasar- respondieron Mikuo y Usee sentándose cada quien a un lado de Rin mientras Miku seguía tratando de golpearme.

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto Miku disminuyendo los golpes y la puerta.

-Usee le creyó eso de que quería resolver el malentendido- respondió Mikuo con palomitas en la boca.

-Habla Kagamine- Miku se bajó de mí y se sentó en la alfombra, seguido de eso imite su acción.

-Ayer que llegue a la casa de Rin medio ebrio fue culpa de Meiko…

-Espera ¿Qué tiene que ver Meiko? - me corto Luka de repente, Meiko y ella no se llevaban del todo bien.

-Bueno quería pedirle un consejo, pero cuando llegue a su casa ella estaba medio ebria, e invito a beber y si no lo hacía iba a pasar algo malo….

-Ok, todos entendemos eso-me corto Miku repentinamente- ¿Qué paso después?

-Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en casa de Rin diciendo incoherencias y después llego Rinto, me golpeo y de ahí no recuerdo nada.

\- ¿Y porque le dijiste cosas feas a Rin antes de que Mikuo llegara? - pregunto esta vez Miki seria.

-Este…yo….

\- ¿Entonces?

-Ella me ofendió primero y por lógica me moleste y ataque.

-Len eso es inmaduro.

-Cállate Miku- mire hacia otro lado para que nadie notara mi sonrojo.

\- ¿Entonces fue por eso? - pregunto por primera vez Rin.

-Así es.

-Creí que me odiabas- respondió lo suficientemente para que yo la escuchara, al mirarla notar que se había sonrojado bastante.

-Yo no te odio.

-Entonces ¿Por qué le dijiste eso al profesor?

-Eso fue porque creí que te estaba ofendiendo y que no te consideraba competente, aunque lo seas más que otro alumno en esa escuela- al darme cuenta de lo que dije me sonroje enormemente y al parecer ella se encontraba igual.

-Gra gracias- desvió la mirada aun sonrojada.

-N no hay de qué.

-Entonces Rin eso significa que no nos dejas ¿verdad? - pregunto Miku mas que emocionada.

\- ¿Pensabas dejar la banda? - pregunte completamente sorprendido, ella simplemente asintió- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que tú eres un gran músico y al escuchar decir esas palabras de mi violinista preferido me desanime.

\- ¿Soy tu violinista preferido? - pregunte sorprendido y ¿triste? ¿Por qué estaba triste?

-Así es.

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca me desanimé por completo, creí que Rin me quería como amigo o que sentía algo más por mí no que me veía como su ídolo o que ella era mi fan, realmente no lo podía creer.

-Bueno ya que están las cosas resueltas me iré- me levante de la alfombra y acomode mi ropa- Hasta luego- seguido de eso salí de la habitación de Miku.

Salí de la casa y subí a mi auto para dirigirme a mi casa, me sentía triste, decepcionado, frustrado entre muchas cosas más y no entendía el porqué, no había hecho nada mal hasta donde yo sabía.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, lamento si tarde tanto en subirlo es solo que la inspiración no llegaba a mí y había tenido demasiadas tareas como para concentrarme, pero ahora que tuve un tiempo libre decidí que era momento de finalizarlo, espero que les agradara.**

 **Kirara213:** Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior te gustara, yo también quería ayudar a Rinto, pero solo soy la escritora de esta historia así que lo único que puedo hacer es eso además Len ya lo merecía, así aprenderá a no meterse con Rin. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews.**


End file.
